The Roommate Situation
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid are both college kids on different ends of education system. Law studies hard and stays to himself, Kid is the captain of the football team and a trouble maker. This is a story of what happens when the two are forced to move in together. (This is my first OP fic so bear with me as I do what I can)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is not only my first OP fic but also my first time on this site. This is all new for me! So this idea came to me a few days ago and I decided to run with it. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

*Law's POV*

It was a day like any other. I went to class, listened to all the lectures, and went back to room to study. After about a few hours I took out my headphones and got up to stretch and walk around, that was when I saw it. Smoke floated up into the clouds and the bright orange and yellow flames engulfed what seemed to be half the campus. I was frozen in my spot. I had never seen a fire so big before. Sure we had smaller ones here and there but this one, this light up the entire campus. I could hear students screaming and I could see them running from the flames. I grabbed my phone and saw I had 10 missed calls and quite a few messages. I hit 2 on speed dial. On the third ring he picked up.

"Law? Are you okay? Where the hell are you?" The voice on the other end was frantic.  
"I'm in my dorm. I was studying. I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone. What's going on?" I asked. Grabbing my hoodie and pulling it on.  
"A fire started in the east dorms. We have no idea what caused it. Luckily almost everyone in there was at practice so as far as we know everyone is accounted for. What are you doing? I just heard your door."  
"I'm going outside to.." I was immediately cut off.  
"No go back to your room and stay there!" He demanded.  
"But I can help." I protested.  
"No you are best in the dorms. They should be doing a headcount and we need everyone in their rooms to be accounted for." I let out a sigh. I knew he would win out in the end.  
"Fine." I huffed as I headed back to my room.  
"Good. I will call you as soon as I can." And with that the line went dead.

I unlocked my door and slammed it shut. Here I was in college and my father was still bossing me around like a child. I threw my phone on the bed and ripped my hoodie off. I opened my window and looked out. The east dorms were for all the jocks and anyone in sports. I watched as more people flooded out of my building but was immediately ushered back in by Shanks, the red haired math teacher. I stood at my window and watched until there was a knock on my door. I didn't even have time to answer it before it opened. It was Shanks.

"Room 1408, just your Trafalgar?" He said as he checked his list.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"We will be moving the students from the east dorms here so please be prepared." He informed me.  
"But there was an agreement. I am supposed to have a room to myself." I stated.  
"Well this is special circumstances. It is only temporary." He didn't give me a second chance to argue because he had already closed the door and moved onto the next dorm.

I wasted no time in grabbing my phone off my bed and going to my messaging app.

 _What the hell? They are telling me I have to have a roommate._

I paced my room which now smelled faintly of smoke. I had been here for six months and part of the agreement was that I would get my own room until I left. Even both rooms beside me were empty. I enjoyed my solitude. I was on the 4th floor which was the top floor. Most people avoided it because they hated the stairs. I paced for five minutes before I remembered my phone was on silent. I fished it out of my pocket and saw that I had a message.

 _Im sorry. I know but right now they have nowhere to go. Its only temp. Sorry kid._

I scoffed at his reply. He would say that. I grabbed my hoodie to go back outside when another message came through.

 _And stay inside!_

I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed. Sometimes I hated my dad. I rolled onto my side and looked at my room. I had an extra bed pushed into a corner that I used for storage. I had both the desks pushed together because it had all my books and equipment. I didn't even want to imagine the wreck that my closet was. I let out a loud sigh and got up to start cleaning.

I started with the bed first. Most of the mess was clothes and old papers. I wasn't even sure if the clothes were clean or dirty and after a sniff test, they defiantly went into the dirty pile. All too quickly my clothes basket was full and I decided to go start some laundry while cleaning. I grabbed the huge pile of clothes and my detergent and headed to the end of the hall. The great thing was the fourth floor had a laundry mat so I didn't have to go to the first floor for theirs.

I swiped my ID to get into the room and set the basket on the table. I sorted out all my pants, white clothes, and colors. Normally I wasn't a messy person but finals were quickly approaching and I didn't have time to do anything but study. I put each set of clothes into separate washers and started them. I put a timer on my phone and headed back to my room.

Next on the list was getting rid of all old papers I didn't need. I ended up stuffing them into plastic bags I found around the room. I couldn't find many though and had to go downstairs to the kitchen to steal some trash bags. I took my already full bags and trashed them on the way. I passed the longue on my way and to my surprise it was full. I figured everyone would be outside or in their rooms.

However I quickly found out why everyone was downstairs; on one of the tables stood the teachers worst nightmare. With a blue ponytail, red nose, and white face paint stood the class clown Buggy. He was yelling about something and getting the students riled up.

"This is our dorm! We shouldn't have to make _them_ comfortable! They always pick on us and look down on us. Well now it's our turn!" The crowd erupted with yells of 'yeah' and 'woo'. I rolled my eyes and moved on. It was true that the jocks made most of our lives hell and looked down on us but starting shit with them while living with them wasn't going to make life any easier.

I wondered into the empty kitchen and threw my trash and grabbed a new box of trash bags. It wasn't like they would be missed. I also grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to my room. When I passed the lounge, the clown was still at it and he seemed to have quite a few of the students who agreed with him. I did not plan to have any part of whatever he was scheming. Honestly if his parents hadn't of donated so much to the school before they died, he would have been kicked out months ago.

I made it back to my room and turned on some music and started cleaning again. I managed to get the bed cleaned up and then moved onto the desk. That was going to be more difficult because it had beakers and scalpels and everything I used for my experiments. I started with all my sharp objects. I packaged them up and put them in a drawer. My beakers would have to wait because I was working on an experiment and they couldn't be emptied just yet. I cleaned all my papers off and put them into draws. I carefully moved all my beakers to on desk and moved the cleaned off desk to the other side of the room with the empty bed.

Last on the list was the closet. It was full of his coats and more school work and broken beakers and whatnot. I didn't mean to let it get so out of hand but when I am mid experiment and beakers break, I didn't have time to throw it away so it just went into the closet. I opened the door and decided it would be best if I used gloves for the job. I grabbed a pair from my desk and set to work.

An hour later the closet was clean of glass and anything sharp. I also had my coats on hangers and on one half, leaving the other half empty. I stood back and admired my work. The room was clean all I had left was to re arrange the room a bit. I needed to move the bed out of the corner and move the desk. I drank the rest of my water and was just about to start moving the bed when my door opened.

I looked up to see who had just come into my room unannounced. There stood a blonde mad with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He was in a pink button up shirt with hearts and a black coat that was made of feathers.

*Kids POV*

"Defense run Blue Smoke. Offence run Windmill. GO!" Coach Smoker barked out. My defense huddle broke and we lined up. Franky and Daz were to either side of me and Luffy, Shachi, and, Killer was across from us on offence. Shachi hiked the ball to Luffy and we started our play.

Practice went on like that for over an hour until coach called us all in and told us who would be running laps and who would be lifting.

"Offence has laps; defense is in the weight room. Get to it!" Smoker ordered and turned to scald the cheerleaders who were wondering to close to our practice. I rolled my eyes at the girls and followed Franky and Daz across the field. Franky was on about something he was making in welding and Daz just looked bored. I trailed behind them. I didn't so much care to talk. I wasn't a people person and everyone knew that. My anger issues were known through the campus.

All the defensive line piled into the weight room and partnered up. I decided to just stick with Franky and Daz since I could somewhat tolerate them and we were all about pretty evenly matched when it came to how much we could lift. We started with bench presses, and then moved onto squats, and to pull ups. As we were taking a water break one of the cheerleaders ran in and told us that the coach wanted us and it was an emergency.

Every one of us bolted out of the weight room and onto the field. We smelt it before we saw it, smoke. We looked up and I know everyone's heart dropped as mine did. We saw smoke coming from the direction of our dorms. At that moment everyone panicked. Luckily Smoker arrived before anyone could leave the field.

"Everyone! We have no idea what happened but that is your dorm that is on fire. You must all stay on the field to make sure everyone is accounted for!" Smoker yelled over all the confusion. Players tried to protest but he quickly silenced them with a glare.

"What do you think happened?" A voice whispered behind to me. I turned to face the team's running back and the only person I would consider a real friend, Killer.  
"I'm sure I have two guesses." I mumbled.  
"Do those guesses have a name?" He asked.  
"I'm sure you know who I am talking about and if I find out that it was.."  
"Eustass Kid!" Smokers voice rang out, cutting me off.  
"Here coach!" I shouted back. He continued down the list of names and I turned back to Killer.  
"I hear what you're saying. I'm sure if it was them, we will find out before long." Killer said as he fixed his blonde ponytail.

I didn't understand why he wouldn't just cut it. The coach didn't either and it always pissed him off. They constantly fought about it but Killer always won out but he had to put it up for practices and games. Killer normally wasn't the one to fight but he always fought Smoker when it came to his hair. Killer was normally one to try and keep things peaceful.

"Okay everyone is here. Now we don't know how bad the damages are or what caused the fire but it is unsafe to go back to your dorms. We are making arrangements for you to stay in west dorms. Right now they are preparing rooms for everyone. What I need everyone to do is hit the showers and change. We will go eat dinner and by then they should have rooms ready for you." Smoker announced to all of us.

Almost everyone protested and started firing questions at him. Killer and I just made our way to the showers. We knew there was no point in arguing. Our shit was ruined and we were now moving into the dorms with the kids we picked on every day. We were done with our showers just as everyone was heading in and for that I was glad. I really hated having to share a shower with some many others. On a normal day I would normally just wait and go to my own dorm to shower but I apparently no long had that option.

I went to my locker and dried off and got changed. I grabbed my phone and wallet, which was all I had on me and followed Killer out. We made it to the café which was nearly empty except for the few basketball players who were getting done with conditioning and a few kids who had been studying late and lost track of time.

Killer and I grabbed a burger and some chips and headed to a deserted corner. Normally the football and basketball players were at each other's throats but it seemed losing everything in a fire broke everyone spirts. Even as more players for each team came in, no one said a thing to the other. This had to be one of the most tension filled dinners I had ever been to.

"You done?" Killer asked me. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even realized he had finished his food.  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here." I said as I stood up.

We dumped our trays and headed to where our coach sat. He was sitting with Mihawk, the basketball coach, and they were talking about something. They got quite as we approached.

"Hey coach." I greeted. "Uh what are we supposed to do about a place to crash?" I asked.  
"We have a temporary arrangement made with dorm one. Let me see where you are at. Uh Kid 1408, Killer 1407. I would just like you guys to know beforehand that I had nothing to do with these placements. It was the principal." Smoker informed us. He handed us our keys. "Blankets have been delivered to your rooms already and I believe that the principal said something about clothes in the longue."  
"Thanks." We both said and headed out to our new rooms.  
"At least we are in the rooms next to each other." Killer pointed out.

We had originally been roommates with one other guy, Shachi. He was on the offense line with Luffy and Sanji. I was hoping that I could be with one of them again but it looked like I wasn't going to get that lucky.

We arrived at the west dorms and saw that Smoker had been right. The principal was handing out clothes in the longue. Well I say handing out, he was playing on a handheld system with bags of new clothes. Killer and I stopped by and picked up some extra clothes and headed to the fourth floor to see our new rooms.

I stopped in front of the room marked 1408. Nothing was on the door like my old room. The basketball kids were always trying to pull pranks on us and the latest one was to nail dirty underwear to our door. To retaliate, Killer, Shachi, and I left dead fish in their vents and bathrooms. However this dorm was clearly in better shape than ours were. It even smelt better. I wondered to myself how long that would last.

I put the key in the door and shared one last glance with Killer before twisting the knob and walking in. I was not expecting to walk into my science teacher arguing with my new roommate. Neither of them even seemed to notice that I had walked in.

"Damn it! How do you even do that?" The black haired kid yelled at the teacher.  
"I don't know. It's not like I mean too." The teacher replied with a carefree shrug.

I cleared my throat. They both turned and seemed shocked that someone was even there. I gave the room a quick once over and saw the empty bed and desk I assumed was mine. It had a folded blanket and a few towels. I threw the clothes I had in my hand on it and turned back to the two who were watching my every move.

"Oh Eustass. You are Law's new roommate?" Mr. Corazon asked.  
"I have told you all year that I don't want to be called Eustass, it's Kid." I glared at him. I hated being called Eustass.  
"Well I will let you two get acquainted." He said with a slight smirk. "Law it's only temporary, behave." He told the black haired kid with a stern glare.

The kid just turned away and ignored him. The teacher gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and left the room. The kid he called Law moved to the window. I tried to see what he was doing but he blocked my view with his body. When he turned around he had a fluffy white, _thing_ , in his hands.

"I'm Trafalgar. I have cleaned out half the closet for you but I don't really think you will be needing it." With that he smirked slightly. Oh, how I wanted to hit him right then. "Don't touch any of my experiments or Bepo or Bart. Hopefully you will be out soon. I like my privacy." My new roommate then proceeded to turn away from me once again and ignore me.

I was shocked. Most the nerds like were terrified of me. It didn't help that I normally beat the hell out of anyone who tried to even stand up to me. Apparently this kid didn't know who I was. To be honest I hadn't really seen him before. I was sure if I had, I would have remembered him. He was tall and tan. He had spikey black hair and I could see tattoos on his hands and arms. He wasn't a face that was easily forgotten.

"Look here nerd. I don't know who you are or who you think you are but I'm going to give you a pass his once. I am Kid, the captain of the football team. I eat nerds like you for breakfast. I don't like people talking down to me. Watch your mouth." I snarled at him. He was already grinding my gears and we had just met. I figured he would back down or at least turn away. Instead he smirked, that little fucker smirked at me.

I lost control. I started seeing red and lunged at him. I expected to connect with flesh but almost immediately came in contact with the wall, which left a good sized hole from where my shoulder went through. I pulled myself out of the wall and turned to see the kid across the room from where he was just seconds earlier. I lunged again, once again missing him somehow. I turned and he was watching me just feet from where he had just been. I let out a low growl and lunged again. I made contact but it wasn't what I had been expecting. I stumbled over his outstretched foot. I rolled right through the closed closet door.

"You need to fix what you just broke." I heard the kid say as he grabbed a hoddie and left the room with his white ball of fluff.

Before I could register what he had even said, my phone went off in my pocket. I let out a defeated sigh and checked it. Killers name flashed on my screen.

 _Meet me outside. Now_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am still getting the hang of this site so if something looks off or is off, please let me know.**

 **On another note, how are you guys liking this story? Let me know what you think!**  
 **Thanks for all the likes and follows!**

* * *

*Kids POV*

I flung open the door and almost head-butted Killer with as fast as I came out the door.

"What the fuck dude?" I asked as I pushed him back.  
"Do you know who I am roomed with? Do you have any idea what the fucker of a principal did?" He practically yelled.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I questioned, already annoyed.  
"Fucking Wire! He put me and Heat with a basketball bitch! How in the hell is this alright? We are sworn enemies!" Killer started ranting.  
"Dude it's you and Heat against one basketball kid. If you guys can't handle it then you don't deserve to be football players." I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. This was one of my football players. If he honestly couldn't handle one basketball chump then he might as well just quit the team now. Killer went quite for a second then perked up.  
"You're right. I just lost my temper. Heat and I got this. We are going to make that pricks life a living hell." I could see Killer smile, in fact is mouth was pretty much the only thing I could see under the mess of his hair that was now in his face.  
"Good because we have bigger problems. I am roomed with some science nerd guy who is like a fucking ninja. He needs to be disposed of." I told Killer. Still pissed about what had just happened moments before. "The damn kid made fun of me and then proceeded to tell me to fix the damage I had caused due to him. It's like he has no idea who I am."  
"Well let's do what we do best, fuck shit up!" Killer smiled and barged into my new room.

Before I had much time to react I heard glass break. I turned to Killer who had completely shattered ever glass vial on the desk. Liquids were running together and some were hissing and smoking. It smelled awful. I just laughed as I opened the closet and threw a handful of jackets on the liquids. Neither Killer nor I knew what the liquids were but we quickly learned they were flammable. The jackets caught fire and it took everything we had to put it out before these dorms burned down also. We just laughed as we opened the window and left the room.

I sent out a mass text to all the football players to meet me in the lobby. Killer and I plopped down on one of the couches and waited for the team to show up. Most of them looked defeated or pissed. I could tell they ended up in the same situation as Killer and I had with roommates. Once everyone had showed up, minus Daz who said something came up and he couldn't come, I stood up and started talking.

"Look, we are all in a pretty shitty place right now but we can't let that get us down. We are the football team for fucks sake. We run this damn school. So they put us with basketball kids and nerds, who gives a fuck? We can make their life hell! We do that already don't we? Make them afraid to go to bed at night. Run them out for all I give a fuck but we will NOT be defeated by those pricks! This is our school and we will take charge!" By the end I was in full on captain mode and yelling. I looked to each of my teammates. Most of them cheered along with me. I knew they would follow; I was their leader after all.

There was only one kid who I knew wouldn't listen, Luffy. His brothers were on the basketball team as was he. He was the only one we could stand because he was just so airheaded and he was a great athlete. I don't even know why I had texted him to tell him to come to the meeting but he was in the group chat so he was there. Plus everyone knew he was roomed with Sabo and Ace. The one time that they hadn't been roomed together, shit hit the fan. Plus Luffy was really close to the principal so he got away with a lot.

During my rant I saw my new roommate walking outside going somewhere. I nodded to Killer to finish off the meeting and I took off outside to tail the nerd. I wanted to know where he was going. Hopefully to a dark alley so I could teach him a lesson.

I kept a safe distance and to the shadows. I wanted to catch him by complete surprise. I would make him pay for the episode earlier. The nerd had no idea I was even following him. He didn't even seem to suspect anything in the least. I smirked to myself. I was going to show this kid who ran the place.

*Law's POV*

After I left the room with Bepo, I worried about Bart. I went to go back to the room but I stopped when I saw my door open and the door next to my room open. I saw as the red head I was roomed with and a blonde kid from next door start talking. I was far enough down the hall I couldn't hear what was being said but I stayed out of sight and watched. They went into the room and came back out a few minutes later. I stayed there until I was sure the red head and his friend were gone for good. I walked to my room and did not expect to walk into the scene that I did.

My room was a wreck. They had completely destroyed all my work that I had been working on for a week. They had also destroyed a few of my favorite jackets because they were too stupid to realize that half of what I had was flammable so they used my jackets to put it out. I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Bart, carefully avoiding the glass that covered the floor.

I had originally bought a little white hamster to feed to my snake a while back ago. However I had become attached to the little rodent and kept him. Now I had to be careful because Bart was always trying to eat Bepo and Bepo was always trying to escape.

So as I carried Bepo and Bart out, I saw the fiery red head surrounded by a group of what appeared to be other jocks. I rolled my eyes. I could hear the red head yelling about something. Probably how they all had big dicks and all the girls wanted them or whatever brainless jocks talked about.

I planned on going to Corazon's apartment. I wasn't going to stay in that wreck of a room. Especially since some of the vials those dumbasses broke were for class and I needed to start on the work again. Plus I was not going to clean up that mess those two had made. Hopefully Corazon and I could talk to Rayleigh and get my room back or even a new room.

As I was walking, I got a strange feeling. Almost immediately I knew I was being followed, this wasn't the first time I had been followed. I discreetly changed my original destination. I didn't know who was following me but I didn't want them to know where I was planning on going and I didn't want to alert the person who was following me.

I took a left towards the now burnt dorms instead of going to the teacher's quarters. I walked in a shadow for a split second but it was long enough to let Bart out of his cage without the person who was following me knowing. I continued on as if nothing was wrong. I rubbed Bepo's head as he poked it out of my jacket. He could tell something was wrong also. I couldn't do anything but keep walking and hope Bart would do his job.

I slowed my pace and just waited my time out. Lucky for Bepo and I, we didn't have to wait long. Within just a few minutes I heard a yell coming from behind me. I turned around, positive that Bart had done his job. Sure enough as I approached the perpetrator, Bart came slithering out of his pants. He slithered up to me and I opened his cage.

I was a bit shocked to see that the perpetrator was my new red headed roommate. I'm not going to lie, it gave me great pleasure to see that prick paralyzed on the ground in front of me but I wasn't quite sure why he was following me.

"Well what do we have here?" I questioned the boy, knowing he couldn't answer. "Oh what's that? Is your tongue heavy along with the rest of your limbs? Well let me tell you why in the simplest terms I can. Bart is one of my experiments. He is a rough-scaled bush viper. I found a way to replace his venom with my own invention. He can now paralyze a fully grown man, as you have found out first hand. The effects can last anywhere from an hour to three depending on how much venom he injected you with. I hope you had no plans for the night. Now as for me, I am going to be off. I am hoping that by tomorrow we will no longer be associated with each other. Also two of those vials you and your friend broke contained viruses. Let's hope you two didn't inhale too much." I informed him with a smirk.

I could feel rage roll off him. It took all I had not to laugh. I had no idea why he was following me but I can make an assumption. I know that I had pissed him off just by dodging all his blows that he tried to throw at me in the room. He seemed like the kind of person who wasn't used to using anything but violence. He didn't know how to talk or be civil. He was led by testosterone.

I gave the paralyzed boy one last look and headed back in the direction I had come from. I was still headed for Cora and he was going to hear all about this because I blamed him for this anyway. College had not been my first choice; it hadn't even been a choice for me.

I managed to make it Cora's room without any other problems. I knocked on the door and was met with my father, who looked like he had just put yet another fire out, this time it was his pants.

"Ugh," I complained as I pushed my way past him into his room. "You are such a fire hazard." I put Bart up on a desk and let Bepo out of my pocket and onto the bed. He scurried up to the pillow and lay down. "I was followed tonight." I informed Cora, who was preparing tea for the two of us.  
"What?" He asked, whipping around so fast he spilled the hot drink all down his front. "Fuck! That's hot!" He yelled as he stripped off his shirt.  
"Don't worry, it wasn't _them_ , it was my new roommate." I told him. "He also broke all my experiments and let loose two of the viruses I had been working on. This is not okay. I need him out or I need to be moved." I started rummaging through the desk drawers looking for the small supply of rats he kept so I could feel Bart.  
"Law you know this is only temporary. There are no other empty rooms." Cora apologized from the closet. When he came out, he had a new shirt and a rat.

I rolled my eyes and took the rat. I dropped it into Bart's cage and turned back to my father. He started cleaning up the tea his spilled and I paced the room.

"Why was your roommate following you?" He asked.  
"I have no idea. Bart got to him. I didn't know who was following me so I set Brat loose. I wasn't taking any chances." I informed him. "That's not the problem here. I need a new room." I told him, growing more frustrated by the second.  
"What do you want me to do Law? You can't stay here." Cora told me with sad eyes.  
"Leave. I want to leave." I said, tired of this place.  
"Law you know we can't do that. This is the safest place we have found and I am not going to give that up. Even if that means you have to put up with bratty kids." He told me, clearly not changing his mind. "I will talk to Rayleigh in the morning. You can stay here tonight but we are not leaving." He said with a voice that left no room for argument.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I think I am starting to get the hang of this website haha. Here's the next chapter. It would have been up sooner but my birthday was Saturday and I got sick :/ So this week has been fun *rolls eyes*.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like it so far. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 ***Law's POV***

I woke up the next morning to Corazon cursing because he had yet again spilled something hot on himself. I pulled the blanket over my head and rolled over. I did not want to face the day that was ahead of me.

"Get up we have to go talk to I have a class to teach and you have classes to attend." He told me, ripping the blanket off of me. I grumbled and pulled the pillow over my head.  
"Just apply a little pressure, just until I stop moving, please?" I mumbled, knowing the answer. He took the pillow from me and hit me with it.  
"Quit being a giant baby and get your ass up." He instructed, holding a cup of coffee out for me. I rolled my eyes but sat up and stretched anyway. I grabbed the coffee from him and took a sip. It was black just like I liked it.

I stood up and grabbed Bepo out of the little nest I had made for him on the desk and put him back on the bed. I checked on Bart and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, when I looked in the mirror I noticed that I had some hives forming. They went from my cheek to my neck. I pulled my shirt down to see that the skin there was unaffected. I walked of the bathroom and back into the room where Corazon was petting Bepo and feeding him some carrots.

"Look at this." I grumbled, pointing to the hives. "It's all that jock's fault. He let out those viruses and now I've caught it."  
"Well what was it?" Cora asked, seemingly unconcerned.  
"It was a mixture of things, some of the flu, a little of bit of measles, and I think a side of chicken pox."  
"The hell? Why?" He asked.  
"Because I wanted to see what would happen." I explained. He should honestly be used to my experiments by now.  
"How do you even get a hold of these things?"  
"I have my ways. That's not important. I didn't get to finish it so I have no idea what's going to happen. Now I have to come up with a cure for something that I know next to nothing about." I complained.  
"Do you think it could be contagious?" Corazon asked, now concerned.  
"I don't know, maybe." I said, still mad about the whole ordeal.  
"We have to quarantine you three then, we probably have to quarantine that whole dorm. Damnit Law."  
"Don't blame this on me! It was that red head's fault, him and his friend did this." I said, growing angrier by the moment.  
"It doesn't matter, what's done is done." He said, picking up his phone and making a call. "Uh yeah Rayleigh we need to quarantine a dorm. It would seem that my son's new roommate let lose some of his experiments that could possible be contagious… Yes the whole dorm.. No I don't know.. Until he can come up with a vaccine.. I don't know.. Well this is what you get for giving him a roommate.. Yes I know.. Okay bye." He turned back to me. "The dorms are being locked down now. We have to get you back."  
"What? Why can't I just stay here? You have already been exposed to it also."  
"Yes and I will be placed into isolation also but you have to go back to where are your things are so you can be accounted for. It's the school's rules now stop arguing and go."

I glared at him but grabbed Bepo up and put him in my jacket and grabbed Bart and stormed out of the room. I was going to have to come up with a vaccine, in my room, where that jock was going to be, with the whole dorm inside going crazy. This was just great, this day couldn't get any worse. I was quickly proven wrong as I stepped outside and was instantly drenched from head to toe. It was pouring outside. I could feel Bepo shivering from inside my jacket and Bart wasn't taken too kindly to the water flooding his cage. I raced across the campus, trying to get to the dorm so my animals wouldn't end up sick.

When I made it to my dorm, teachers were already forcing students back into the building and everyone was wearing the lovly white of the teachers handed me one and I walked inside to all the chaos. I pushed my way through the crowd and into the stairwells. I needed to get Bepo dried off and Bart into a warm cage.

I climbed the stairs to the top floor and made it to my room. Lucky for me I was alone. The room was still a wreck but at this point I didn't care. I opened up Bart's carrier and put him into his cage on the windowsill and turned on his lamp. He curled up right under it. Next I stripped off my wet clothes and put Bepo on the bed. I grabbed a towel and wrapped him up while I dried off. I put on some sweats and dried off my hair. I threw the wet clothes at my feet into the shower so they would stop dripping on my floor and I set about to cleaning up.

I used some old towels to clean up all the liquid and I placed them in a hazardous bag. I swept up all the glass and did the same thing. My desk was next along with the hoodies that the two stupid jerks had ruined. Everything went into a marked bag. When I finally got everything off the top of my desk, I realized that it was no good anymore. I would need a new desk because of the burns, it was unusable.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I picked up Bepo, who was asleep and dry, and I put him into his cage so he could burrow in his woodchips. I reached down and pulled out my phone.

' _Here's a list of what I need. Desk, vials, beakers, gloves, and more hazard bags. I also need someone to come get this desk and everything else and dispose of it properly.'_

I hit send and fell back onto my bed. I knew I should have been working on a vaccine for the whole building but I was just so tired. My eyes felt heavy, everything actually felt heavy. It was like someone had just dropped me in cement. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I felt my phone vibrating right next to me but I was just too exhausted to even reach for it. The last thing I heard was the vibrating of my phone as everything when black.

 ***Kid's POV***

I was paralyzed for 2 hours. In those two hours I thought of many different things to do to that little fucker. He was going to pay dearly for this. I would make sure he knew who I was and what I was capable of. That stunt with his potions or whatever was child's play compared to what I had in mind.

Two fucking hours I lay there. No one walked by, no one came to save me. I had heard my phone go off in my pocket a few times but I couldn't move to check it! I was beyond enraged. The second I started to feel my fingers tingle, I willed my body to do the same. Slowly I regained feeling everywhere. As soon as I could, I shot up and grabbed my phone. I had a few messages from the players saying what they did to the basketball kids or what some of the basketball kids did to them. I ignored it and text Killer.

' _That fucker needs to pay. Has he gone back to the room?'_

I sprinted for the dorms. I bolted right up the stairs and into the room before Killer could even text me back. Lucky for that nerd he wasn't there or I would have taken all my anger out on him in that moment. I was practically foaming at the mouth and if it hadn't of been for Killer stepping in, I would have probably gone on a man hunt that second.

"Yo, what happened?" Killer asked as I grabbed my head and sat down on the bed.  
"That fucker. I went after him but he had a..a snake? It bit me and paralyzed me for two fucking hours! He is going to p..pay.." I stammered, feeling lightheaded.

I swayed and stumbled. If it hadn't of been for Killer I would have fallen off the bed and flat on my face. He caught me and helped me back on my bed. I leaned against the wall for support.

"Kid..Kid! Stay with me. What's wrong?" Killer asked, shaking me lightly. "Kid.. Hey wake up! Come on we need to get you to the nurse's office. Oi! Heat! Get your ass in here!" He yelled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.  
"K..Ki..rrr." I slurred, unable to move my tongue. It felt so heavy in my mouth.

The last thing I remember what Killer yelling at Heat about something, then everything went black.

When I came to I was hooked up to an IV. I blinked a couple times, waiting for everything to come into focus. I looked around and realized I was in the medical wing. Killer was asleep on the chair by the window and I could hear Smoker talking outside the room.

"What do you mean quarantine? What?.. That doesn't make any sense... Yeah you heard right. Kid is here... What? He is unconscious and you want him to be moved? You're out of you.. What happened?.. Fuck, fine I'll have a talk with him but I still think you're out of your damn mind."  
"Did you just get the call?" Another voice rang out, it was the school doctor, Chopper.

I had met him a few times before. He seemed like an okay guy. He was tiny but very effective.

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" Smoker questioned.  
"No smoking in here!" Chopper scolded, "No all I know is an unknown virus was let out in the west dorms and they are under quarantine until further notice. Rayleigh wanted me to get some blood samples and see what I could find out."  
"Did he mention that the two in that room were the cause of it?" Smoker asked, I could hear the rage in his voice.  
"No, he didn't tell me that."  
"Well it was them. They have had the most contact with it. Take as much of their blood as you need." Smoker said.

I reached over grabbed the cup of water by my table and threw it on Killer.

"Get up. Smoker is coming!" I whisper-yelled.  
"Uh erg." He jumped up from the chair and glared at me. "What was that for?"  
"Smokers coming and he's pissed." I warned.  
"Why?.."

Before I could answer, Smoker barged into the room. He gave both of us a look that dared us to challenge him. He lit up one of his cigars.

"So anything you two want to tell me?" He questioned.  
"What do you mean coach?" Killer asked, clearly confused.  
"Oh I don't know, I mean, I only got a call about THE WHOLE DAMN WEST DORM IS IN QUARANTINE BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" He shouted, causing the veins in his forehead to look like they would burst at any moment.  
"Why is it in quarantine? What did we do?" Killer asked, still very confused.  
"It was that damn nerd. Something in those vials we busted. What was it?" I asked, putting the pieces together.  
"Oh so you admit it. We don't know what the hell was in it but you two dumbasses let it out. Great job. Chopper is going to take your blood and then you two are going to march your happy asses back to the dorms and stay there until something gets figured out. Also while you are there you will NOT cause any more problems."  
"Yes coach." We both mumbled.  
"And another thing. I am canceling the rest of the games for the next two months until further notice. You guys better learn to get along with your new roommates or I will cancel the rest of the season." He threatened, leaving the room as Chopper entered with needles and vials. "If I hear of you guys doing anything at all, that will be the end of the season and I will work your asses off harder than I ever have before." He gave us a warning glare before he left the room.

"Hello Kid, Killer." Chopper greeted, checking the monitors I was hooked up to. "So as you guys have heard, I need blood. So if you don't mind?" He questioned, motioning for my arm.

I held it out and watched as he wrapped something around it and cleaned it. He held the needle to the vein and pricked me. I watched as my blood filled four vials before he applied pressure to the needled and pulled it out. He put a bandaid over the small hole and marked the vials. Then he moved to Killer and did the same.

"I'll be right back and then I will disconnect you from everything and get you back to your dorms." The doctor informed us, leaving the room. I immediately turned to Killer.

"What are we going to do?" He questioned. "We can't forfeit the season. Most of us are here on scholarship." Killer said, clearly worried.  
"Don't remind me." I growled. It was the only thing that had gotten me out of foster homes. "Okay, give me a second. I'll come up with something." I said, closing my eyes and rubbing my temple. I was feeling a bit better but I had a horrible headache. "Okay for right now we just have to tell the team to lay low. We can't afford to lose the entire season."  
"What about your roomate?" Killer quietly questioned.  
"For now I can't do shit." I murmured, my blood boiling. "He will run and nark. I can't do anything physical but I will make his life hell other ways. However after great behaviour for two months, then I will fucking crush him." I scowled, already planning on my sweet revenge.

Chopper came back in and started disconnecting me and doing what he had to to send me on my way. Once I was finally disconnected and free, Killer handed me my clothes. I stood up and got dressed, not caring if Killer or even the doctor saw me naked. After so long in a locker room with so many guys, you quit caring after a while. As soon as I was dressed, the doctor handed us both medical masks to put on.

"You guys have to go straight to your dorms and stay there until further notice. A vaccine is being worked on from what I understand." He explained. I thanked him and left with Killer.

It was lightly raining but I could tell it had been raining harder because the ground was soaked. Killer and I silently made our way across the campus. By the time we made it to the dorms, we were wet and muddy. There had been no avoiding some of the holes and I just really wanted a shower. There were a few teachers ushering stragglers in. They forced us in the dorm and we took to the stairs up to our room.

When we finally made it to our floor, there were men in hazmat suits taking out bags. When we got further down the hall, I realized it was coming from my room. I let out a sigh and Killer gave me an apologetic glance.

"Will you please send out a text to the team. I know they won't be happy but the rest of the season is riding on this." I told my second in command. He nodded and headed into his room. I took a deep breath before opening the door to my room.

Just as I opened it, I was nearly ran over by more men in suits carrying out a desk. I knew what desk it was due to the burn marks. I smirked to myself, knowing that Killer and I were the cause of it. I waited until they were gone before stepping foot in the room. It was clean for the most part. It had a strange smell that I couldn't quite place but all the liquids and vials were gone. The holes I had put in the wall were still there but aside from that, the room was in better condition that I had last seen in.

My roommate was on his bed going over a book and some notes. He didn't even look up when I walked in. I glared at him but made my way to the bathroom. I wanted to shower and get the mood off of me. I slammed the door behind me and started playing music as loud as I could. I had my phone on my workout playlist so a lot of heavy metal and rock started playing. Motionless in White was the first to play. I smiled as I started the shower. I stripped down and stepped into the shower only to step on something squishy on the floor. I looked down and saw a pile of clothes under my toes. I grabbed them and threw them onto the floor next to the sink. I took my time showering, letting my music play through a few songs. I sang along as loud as I could as I washed my hair let the hot water flow over my body.

When the water started to run cold, I decided it was time to get out. I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind me. The nerd was still into his book and he was now writing stuff down. I also noticed we had a new desk in the room and some liquids were already in beakers and the room had a new smell.

I turned my back to him and walked to my dresser. I grabbed some boxers and threw the towel on the bed. I put the boxers on before digging around for a pair of sweats. I grabbed the towel and dried off my hair. I collapsed down on the bed, hair damp and mess and dropped the towel on the floor. I put my hands under my head and turned to the nerd. He had moved to the desk and was looking over his liquids. He was writing down notes and doing things that I just didn't understand.

I watched him for a bit until my chest started itching. At first I didn't think anything of it, until it got to the point it started hurting and I had scratched it so much that I was now bleeding.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled as I felt the warm liquid on my fingers. I looked down and my chest was a mixture of blood, scratch marks, and weird bumps. This caught my roommates attention. He immediately put on some gloves and walked over to me. He started poking around at my chest. "What the hell?" I asked, shoving him away.  
"It's a symptom. I need to inspect it and see what it is. I need all the data I can get. I'm trying to come up with a vaccine so if you would just let me get what I need, we can both leave this dorm a whole lot sooner." He said, going back to inspecting my chest. I let out an annoyed growl but let me do it anyway.  
"What the hell is it?" I asked, trying to scratch again but he pushed my arm away.  
"It looks like you might have caught a strand of the chicken pox." He observed  
"But I had my shot?" I questioned, "I thought that was supposed to me from getting it?"  
"It wouldn't protect you from a newer strand of it. I was working on something so it is not known by anyone, including me." He said, he moved away and I thought he was done but he came back after grabbing something from his desk. He walked back over to me and opened a container.  
"Uhh, what is that?" I questioned, "Also why were you making something with chicken pox? That's just fucked up!" He ignored me and started rubbing whatever it was on my chest. It was cold and I let out a surprised gasp.  
"It's just calamine lotion. It should help with the itching. As far as my experiments, it's what I do. I make things then find the cure for them. I want to be a doctor but I also want to be able to cure the incurable." He said like it was no big deal. He walked away and pulled off the gloves. He threw them in marked back and turned his attention to something on his windowsill.

I shivered as I noticed his snake was there. I was not the happiest about the damn snake but I couldn't do anything if I wanted to be cured. I just had to hold my tongue and behave. All I could do was bide my time and plan.

I watched as he took out a white puff ball from a cage and he rubbed it's head. He pulled out some sunflower seeds from his desk and handed it to the creature. He stuck him in the pocket of his sweats and went back to work.

"Won't it get sick?" I questioned, genuinely concerned.  
"No, he has a stronger immune system then we do. Plus he isn't experiencing any symptoms so I'm not worried." He said completely into his work.  
"Well how long until we are cured?" I wanted to know, I was already going crazy knowing that I had to be stuck here. He scratched his neck and shrugged.  
"Until I can re create it and find the solution."  
"Re create it? You're making it again? Are you crazy?!" I all but yelled.  
"I never finished it so I don't know what I need to cure it. It's the only way." He explained, mumbling as he checked more things.

I rolled over and faced the wall. I was already bored of his little experiments. I felt my phone vibrate but ignored it. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of bubbling liquids and glass beakers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! Hope you are liking it so far. Let me know what you think!**

Silver-Dragon02- I'm glad you are liking it! Also I totally think Kid would be a great football player and Law would be the little nerd kid in medical school who never sleeps and is always studying haha.

* * *

 ***Law's POV***

I had spent countless hours working on re creating my virus. It was not easy with limited resources and a time limit. Plus it didn't help that Cora had been blowing up my phone almost every ten minutes. I had to eventually put it on silent just to get some work done. I had worked all through the night and didn't even notice it until the giant oaf on the bed across from me groaned and rolled over.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He mumbled against his pillow.  
"Not sure." I said looking up and noticing it was light outside. I absent mindedly reached up and scratched my neck. I picked up my phone and saw I had missed calls and texts from my father. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "Seems like it's 11am." I told my roommate.

I stretched and pulled Bepo from my pocket, setting him on the bed. It was the first time I had moved from my desk in hours. I flipped through my texts all of them being pretty much the same. Cora asking if I had figured it out yet, asking if I had eaten, asking if I was ignoring him. I just threw my phone on the bed and checked on Bart. He was still curled up under the lamp. I knew I would have to feed him soon. I would also have to inject him with my concoction again since he had probably used most of his venom on jock boy.

"Why is it so early? Why the hell are you awake?" Said boy asked, still wrapped up in his blanket looking comfy.  
"I haven't slept." I told him. I checked the temperature of my liquids. Once I was satisfied that they were stable, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.  
"Where ya going?" He asked when he heard the door open.  
"To get food and stretch." Was all I said as I closed the door behind me.

Lucky for me the halls were empty. It would seem that everyone was still asleep. I just descended the stairs to the first floor. It was nice to not be pouring over notes for a while. I managed to make it to the kitchen without running into a soul. I was relatively surprised. I figured someone would be up at this hour.

However as soon as I made it to the kitchen, I quickly learned I wasn't the only one awake. Someone was sitting on a table eating. He was wearing nothing but shorts and a strawhat. I found it weird but I had never seen him before so I assumed he was just one of the jocks. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and milk. As soon as the kid heard the door open his head snapped around.

"You making food?" He questioned, his eyes growing bigger.  
"Uh yeah. Some scrambled eggs." I said as I dug around for a bowl and a pan.  
"Can you make me some? This cereal isn't enough and neither of my brothers are up to cook for me. I'm so hungry." He complained. I let out a sigh but nodded.  
"Yeah, sure whatever." I started cracking eggs into the bowl. I was only going to do a few but since stawhat kid wanted some I added extra, he seemed to have an appetite.  
"I'm Luffy by the way. I'm going to be the best athlete the world has ever seen." He told me between mouthfulls of his cereal.  
"I'm Trafalgar." I said mixing in some species before mixing in some milk and dumping them in the pan.  
"So Traffy, what do you do?" He questioned watching me cook over my shoulder.  
"It's Trafalgar and what do you mean?" I was slightly getting annoyed, hadn't this kid heard of personal space?

"Well I haven't seen you in basketball or football, so what do you do?" Now that he was this close though I could see he also had a rash across his chest. He had also been scratching at it and had formed an X across his chest from the constant clawing.  
"I don't play sports. I'm studying to be a doctor." I told him, turning back to the food.  
"That sounds boring. What do you do for fun?"  
"Well I made the virus that we are all in here for." I told him with a small smirk.  
"Why did you do that for? Did you want everyone sick?" He tried to reach his hand in the hot pan and I had to smack him with my spatula just to get him away.

"No my new roommate is the one who set it free." I explained turning off the stove and scooping some of the eggs into a bowl for myself, leaving what was left for the strange kid.  
"Oh you got a new roommate? Who are you with? I got to stay with my brothers. They play sports with me." He explained. He started eating straight out of the pan not even bothering with a bowl.  
"Some redhead. I don't remember his name." I said. I wasn't really feeling in the mood to talk but this kid just didn't care.  
"Oooh you mean Kid. He is the captain of the football team!" He continued rambling on about something but I blocked him out. I really didn't care. I was however stuck on the fact that my roommate's name was Kid. It was kind of amusing.

I finished my food and walked to the sink to wash off my dishes. The stawhat kid was still talking but we had been joined by another person so his attention was elsewhere. I turned to leave only to realize that the class clown was the one who had joined us.

"That's so cool! Is it really real?" The eccentric kid asked the clown.  
"Is it real? Of course it is!" He exclaimed, pointing to his nose. I just rolled my eyes and tried to take my leave.  
"Hey Traffy! Where are you going?" Luffy asked.  
"Back to my room. I have to make a cure for everyone." I explained, rubbing my temples. Now that I had eaten I could feel the exhaustion setting in.  
"Wait you did this?" Buggy asked trying to step in my path. I glared at him and he backed down a bit.  
"I didn't, my roommate did. Now move so I can go back to work." I growled. I was really feeling the effects of no sleep and I wasn't in the mood to try and argue.  
"Okay! I hope you can cook for me again!" Luffy exclaimed, scratching at his chest again.  
"You shouldn't scratch. It will scar." I warned leaving the kitchen and heading back to my room.

After I slowly climbed the 4 flights of stairs I managed to trudge into my room and land on my bed. I heard a little squeak and instantly felt bad. I had almost squished Bepo. I picked him up and put him in his cage with a quick apology. As took off my shirt and curled up under my blanket, I noticed that the redhead was still asleep and snoring softly. I threw the blanket over my head and let the darkness engulf me.

I woke up to banging on my door. I was just about to open my eyes and answer it but I was beaten to it. I heard the door fly open and my roommate start cursing.

"What the fuck? What the hell do you want? Don't you know some of us are trying to sleep?" He ranted.  
"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Law. Since he doesn't know how to answer a phone I had to come here myself." I heard the familiar voice explain. I pulled the blanket tighter around me silently willing the unwanted presence in the room to go away. "Law," He shook me. "Law I know you are awake. I can hear you rolling your eyes." He taunted. I let out an annoyed sigh as he pulled the blanket off of me, losing his balance and tripping in the process.  
"What do you want?" I questioned slowly sitting up.  
"To see how everything is coming along and to make sure that you have everything you need." He told me pulling himself up and sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere else doing anything else?"  
"I am on dorm duty. I get to watch over you brats and make sure none of you escape. Apparently a few of the kids tried to sneak out the other night so security is being tightened until you all are cured." Cora explained looking over at my desk.  
"Don't touch." I growled. I got up to check everything and make sure it was still progressing.  
"Someone tried to sneak out?" The redhead said from his bed. "It better not have been on of my football players. I will kick their ass." He threatened to no one in particular.  
"Uh I'm not sure. What were their names? Sabo and Ace I think?" Cora told him.  
"Figures it would be those two. They are always starting trouble. I hope Mihawk does something about them before they burn down this dorm too." He mumbled, clearly unamused by the two.

I started tuning out the pointless conversation and went back to my notes. I had to make sure I didn't miss anything the second time around. I had to have it recreated the same way as I had the first time. I was at about the same point as I had been before all my work had been destroyed. Past this point it would all be new but I would be one step closer to the cure. I absentmindedly reached up and scratched at my neck again. This time however I felt my skin start to flake away. I tried to stay calm as I walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

The reflection I saw staring back scared me a bit more than I had anticipated.

 ***Kid's POV***

The events of the entire day were pretty much a blur. I was so exhausted it was hard to keep my eyes open for more than a few minutes at a time. I had tried to check my phone at one point in time but it was dead and I didn't have the energy to plug it in. I also remember having somewhat of a conversation with my roommate over something but I can't even recall what was said.

When I was able to finally open my eyes for more than five minutes a horrible headache formed. I buried my head in the pillow and willed it to go away but to no avail. I couldn't even force myself to go back to sleep. I let out a growl into the pillow. I was just about to plug in my phone when the pounding on the door started. I had hoped it was just some stupid basketball player trying to be funny and it would stop but to my horror it only got worse. The lump in the bed across from me didn't seem to even be affected by it. With each pound I felt like my head would burst. I finally had enough of it. Who ever thought that they were being funny had another thing coming. I jumped out of bed and ripped the door open, a string of curses already flying from my lips.

"What the fuck? What the hell do you want? Don't you know some of us are trying to sleep?" I yelled, ready to knock whoever it was out.  
"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Law. Since he doesn't know how to answer a phone I had to come here myself." I was met with my science teacher yet again. I was quite confused as to what he wanted with my roommate. This was the second time he had been here. I moved out of the doorway and let him in.

I climbed back into bed. It wasn't for me so I hoped I could go back to sleep. I tried to ignore their conversation for the most part. The headache was winning out though and I felt like I might actually be sick. I was so concentrated on making the pain stop that I almost missed a comment that the teacher had made.

"I am on dorm duty. I get to watch over you brats and make sure none of you escape. Aparently a few of the kids tried to sneak out the other night so security is being tightened until you all are cured." He told Law.  
"Don't touch." My roommate told him, moving some stuff around. It was then what the teacher had said clicked.

"Someone tried to sneak out?" I asked, sitting up. "It better not have been on of my football players. I will kick their ass." I said, already trying to figure out what punishment I would inflict. I wasn't going to let the season be ruined any more than it already was.

"Uh I'm not sure. What were their names? Sabo and Ace I think?" Cora said after a second of thinking about it.  
"Figures it would be those two. They are always starting trouble. I hope Mihawk does something about them before they burn down this dorm too." I grumbled. Those two idiots were always doing something stupid.  
"Woah, wait, they set the dorms on fire?" My teacher questioned now suddenly interested in me.  
"Well no one has said anything but I would be anything it was them. They are always running around setting anything they can on fire. I try and keep their brother Luffy busy so he doesn't do go around with them but he still finds himself in a bind at times. However they are really close with Rayleigh and Shanks so they can get away with pretty much anything." I explained. This wouldn't be the first time they had set part of the school on fire. Just a few months back it had been the weight room and before that the swimming pool somehow.  
"That's interesting. I mean when they show up to class they have a habit of making small fires but I never thought anything of it." The strange teacher pondered. He pulled out a cigarette to. I was fixing to say something about it when Law walked out of the bathroom.

He looked like shit and I don't mean he's sick so of course he looks like shit. I mean he looked like he was about to fall apart. His eyes were just dark sockets and he had lost about three shades of color, not that he had much color to lose in the first place, but what was most curious was what was wrong with his neck. He was shedding skin. It was red and nasty flakes and it looked downright painful. jumped up as soon as he saw.

"Law? What's wrong?" He questioned, examining him up and down.  
"I.. I don't know. It must be a reaction to virus. It was only hives when I went to sleep. It's progressing quicker than it should. Let me see your chest." He instructed quickly donning a pair of gloves. I pulled my blanket down and let him look. It was still just some red bumps but no peeling. "It seems I'm having an allergic reaction." He mused grabbing more of his lotion he had put on me last night and re coating my chest. "I have to figure this out. Cora, out!" He commanded pushing the bigger man to the door.  
"But.. but I want to stay and help." He whined trying to fight back.  
"You will do me no good here. You will only serve as a hazard. Now leave. I have to work." With a final shove, Law managed to push Corazon out the door.

He quickly went back to his desk and going over notes and more potions. I watched him for a few minutes until I remembered my phone. I put it on the charger and waited for it to start up.

"So does this mean you're going to die?" I questioned concerned for my own health.  
"I would hope not." He said barely taking notice to me. "If everything is correct. I have recreated the virus. Now all I need to do, please hand me that box from the closet," He asked pointing in the general direction of the closet. I got out of bed and scrambled around until I noticed box on the top shelf.  
"This one?" I asked grabbing it and holding it out the door.  
"Yes. Now all I have to do is break this virus down and reverse it." He said taking the box and pulling out a microscope. "There should be some slides in there somewhere.. Wait never mind they are here." He started mumbling to himself and rummaging around in his drawers. I decided it was time to just leave him alone.

I flopped back down on my bed and flipped through my phone. I had a lot of messages from other players whining about this or that. Most of them didn't understand why I told them to back off from the basketball players but they would just get over it really. I cleared out all my messages until only one from Killer was left.

 _Hey Cap'n. How ya feelin? Heat ain't doin so good and neither is our other roommate Wire._

I hit reply.

 _I'm doin better. Slept most the day. It seems my roommate ain't doin that great either. He is having a bad reaction._

His reply came seconds later

 _I think they did too. Wire's skin is all red and oozy and Heat is upchucking. I'm worried._

I looked at Law and wondered if they were worse than he was.

 _I'll tell Law. Maybe he can go look at them._

"Hey uh Law." I questioned hoping he heard me.  
"Huum?" He hummed.  
"Uh my friend Killer said his two roommates are having a bad reaction. Could you maybe go look at them? He is worried." I explained.  
"Yeah sure. Give me a second…" He said as he placed a slide under the microscope.  
"Okay cool." I told him, getting up from my bed and stretching. He did a few more things with his microscope before he stood up. I didn't want to say anything but he seemed like he was going downhill really fast. As he stood skin just fell to the ground around him. He sighed and brushed it off the best he could.

"Where are they?" He asked not even bothering with a shirt. He did have a box of gloves and few little vials though.  
"Next door." I told him reaching for our handle. He followed me as I knocked on Killer's door. I was met with a very grave faced friend.  
"Hey. Heat is in the bathroom throwing up. Wire is currently scratching his arms off." Killer explain moving aside so we could step in.

Law went right to Wire and started poking and picking away. He put a few things in the vials and turned to me.

"Can you get that lotion? It will give him some relief." He asked me. I nodded and came back a few seconds later. "Thanks." He said taking the lotion from me and rubbing it on the basketball players arm. Normally if this had been any other instance I would have just left Wire to fend for himself but Heat was also in the same boat and I had to look out for my players.

Once Law was satisfied that Wire was set he turned to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He didn't need a confirmation to go in as soon as he heard the sound of retching he opened the door and walked in. I gagged a bit upon hearing Heat throwing up but I managed to contain myself. Killer gave me a concerned glance but kept his mouth shut. We just stood in the room and waited until Law came out. All of his vials were full and he no longer was wearing gloves.

"When he is done in there give him some nausea medicine and make sure they both have lots of water." He instructed Killer. He just nodded and Law took his leave. I stayed behind to talk my friend.  
"How are you doing?" I asked concerned for his health.  
"I'm feeling just fine. I haven't even broken out like everyone. I honestly don't think I caught whatever it is." He said with a shrug.  
"Well whatever it is is annoying. Be glad you don't have it." I told him motioning to my bare chest. It itched like crazy but I knew better than to scratch at it.  
"You need anything?" He asked. Killer had a way of always looking out for me and those around us. WIthout him I probably would have killed somebody years ago. Ever since we had went into foster care together we had become brothers.  
"Yeah I'm starving. Let's go grab some food and see if we can find the medicine he told us about." Killer just nodded and we headed down to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy shit this story blew up over the last week. I got so many emails about new followers and comments. Thank you to everyone who is following or favorited! You guys rock!**

 **Shiina Yuki- Your comments made me laugh thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying it! As far as Kid and Law falling for each other I have a few ideas *wink wink*. However it will be a while off. I don't want to rush it. So I hope you stick around to find out!**

 **beccy65- I am happy that you enjoy it! I am always worried that I might have screwed up something or the characters are way far off their mark. As for as the 'them', that comes later, you must wait to see. As far as the reveal that Cora is Law's father, it comes pretty soon so be prepared! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 ***Kid's POV***

Killer and I made our way down to the kitchen area in silence. Neither of us would say it but we both felt a bit guilty about letting the virus loose. We had wanted to teach that nerd a lesson and instead we had pretty much fucked ourselves and our team. I was feeling more guilty about ruining half the season though. Football was pretty much all Killer and I had and if we lost that we would end up on the streets again.

We made it to the kitchen and I automatically went to the fridge. It was almost noon and people were starting to pile into the the room to cook. I grabbed some milk and a box of cereal from the cabinet and sat down at the table Killer had swiped. He had bowls and spoons already. We barely had time to pour ourselves a bowl before we were pounced on.

"I met your roommate. He cooked for me." Luffy beamed.  
"That's cool." I said around a mouthful of cereal. "Hey I heard your brothers tried to sneak out."  
"Yeah. They are tired of being stuck in here. I don't either but I promised I wouldn't leave until everyone was cured. I don't want everyone else to get sick." He rambled on.  
"Do me a favor Luffy?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Sure what is it?"

"Tell Marco to keep those two in line. If they were on the football team I would have their asses but they are his problem and he needs to contain them in." Luffy nodded and stuck his pinky up his nose. Before he could say anything else he was being called across the room. He climbed off the table and headed in the direction of the voices.

Killer and I just shook our heads and continued eating. Before too long we were joined with Franky and Sanji. Franky sat down next to us but Sanji went straight for the fridge. He looked over his shoulder at us then started grabbing things.

"Hey how are you?" Killer greeted Franky. For being sick he still seemed to be in a good mood.  
"Super!" Franky smiled. "I don't feel sick at all." He told us.  
"You have a rash though." I pointed out. It wasn't as bad as mine or some of the others I had seen but it crept from his wrist to elbow.  
"It's nothing." He said waving us off. "When are we going to get out of here?" He questioned. "I am going crazy. All Sanji does is fight with our new roommate." He complained.  
"Who did you get stuck with?" Killer asked.  
"That green haired basketball player Zoro. He doesn't seem like a bad person but Sanji is convinced otherwise. They fight all into the night and as soon as they wake up they are at it again."  
"At least you didn't get stuck with the green haired Luffy fan club." I reminded him, motioning to the table that Luffy had left us for. He was currently being fawned over by one of his own players who was for some reason obsessed with the airheaded kid. Before we could discuss it any further Sanji walked up with a tray of food.

He set it down on the table in front of us. Just smelling it had my mouth watering. He had an arrangement of breakfast foods laid out. He gave each of us a plate and within seconds we were digging in. Lucky for us we had our plates filled before Luffy attacked and grabbed what was left.

We all ate in silence enjoying the food. It was delicious and it still baffled me that one of my football players was this good of a cook. No, what really threw me for a loop was that he was studying to become a chef to open his own restaurant. However I wasn't one to complain. He made damn good food. Just as we were finishing up the kitchen started to become more crowded. I didn't even have to see to know who came in. Sanji went rushing away which could only mean one thing, cheerleaders. Killer rolled his eyes and we decided it was time to leave. We threw our dishes in the sink and left as quickly as we could.

The head cheerleader Boa Hancock had shown up. This normally wouldn't have been a problem if Luffy and his green haired stalker Bartolomeo hadn't of been there. However both were there and things were about to get heated. Hancock didn't like anyone getting close to Luffy and always made sure to voice that opinion, loudly. I just did my best to stay out of it. Within seconds of leaving the kitchen Killer and I heard dishes being thrown and a lot of cussing. We just sped up our pace, neither of us having interest in being caught in that.

"So where are we going to get the medicine?" Killer asked me. I was going to sugest going to our med room but I didn't know if these dorms had one.  
"Uhh.. Let's just look around I guess. We don't know much about this place." I suggested. He just shrugged and followed my lead.

We walked down a narrow hallway that led into an open clubhouse. We rummaged through drawers and cabinets but came up short. We continued on, opening doors here and there. We found a supply closes, a laundry room, a bathroom, and a few student's sleeping but no medicine. There was one last door to try before we hit a dead end.

I opened it and was disappointed when I was met with familiar faces. It seemed that Daz and Marco had been roomed together. It also seemed like both were being put through hell. Daz was sitting in bed leaned up against the wall and Marco was mirroring him on his own bed. The two looked to be in an intense staring contest.

"Kid?" Daz questioned upon getting over the shock of someone in his room.  
"What do you want?" Marco asked glaring me down.  
"We were looking for a medicine room but it seems this dorm doesn't have one." Killer explained before I could open my mouth.

Marco was the captain of the basketball team and we weren't on great terms. Our teams hated each other which meant me and him were always at eachothers throats. I honestly didn't know much about the kid other than he came from a big family and he was rich. That alone was enough for me to hate him. I came from no family and I was poor. We were at two opposite ends of the pole and we would never see eye to eye.

"What kind?" Daz questioned tearing his eyes from the pineapple head and looking at us.  
"Some kind of anti nausea medicine." Killer explained.

Daz got up and rummaged under his bed for a second before holding up a box of pills. He tossed them our direction and I caught them.

"Thanks." I told him. He just nodded and brushed past us.  
"I'm going for some food." He said.  
"I would be careful. Luffy's fanclub is at it." I warned. He let out an annoyed sigh. He glanced back one more time before deciding to risk it.

Killer, Daz, and I left the room. We walked with Daz in silence, parting ways when we reached the stairwell. He went off to the kitchen were yelling could still be heard and we headed up the stairs.

 ***Law's POV***

After I examined the two guys next door I quickly made it back to my room to test out the samples I had collected. I placed each on a slide and ran it under my microscope. Sure enough they were having an allergic reaction. One of them was as severe as mine but the other one was only mild. I rubbed my temples. I had no idea who else was having an allergic reaction but if any of them were as bad as mine or the other guys then this wasn't good.

I needed to find a way to cure us even faster now. I had already recreated the virus in record time but now came the real hard part, reversing it. On top of that my neck was killing me and it took all I had not to scratch it. It also didn't help that I was also shedding skin like crazy. At this rate my snake might end up thinking that I am part reptilian. I got up to examine myself in the mirror. Not to much to my surprise the rash was spreading. It was making it's way down my neck, chest, and arm.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was drained mentally and physically but I had to get this done. I decided that a shower should help me clear my head and clean me up a bit. I started the water and stepped in. The hot water helped loosen my sore shoulders and wake me up a bit. I only stayed under the water for a few minutes until I stepped out and dryed off. I had work to do and it needed to be done fast. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped into my room. To my surprise it was still empty.

I grabbed my phone off the bed. I had no notifications which was hard to believe. Cora was always a bit overbearing at times but he meant well. I turned on my music and threw the phone back on the bed. I checked on Bepo and gave him a few carrots. Then I fed Bart who was watching me expectantly. I dropped a mouse in his cage and went back to my work.

I took some of the virus and put it under my microscope taking notes the entire time. I don't know how long I poured over the virus until the door opened and my roommate walked in. I didn't bother looking up. I heard the bathroom door shut and a few seconds later the shower turn on. I stretched my arms over my head and winced at the pain. I looked down to see that blood was running down my chest. I sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" I heard a gruff reply.  
"Can I come in? I seem to have started bleeding and I need the sink." I explained growing more annoyed by the second. If I hadn't of been forced into rooming with someone this wouldn't have ever happened.  
"Uh sure." He responded.

I opened the door and was instantly hit in the face with a wall of steam. It was like a sauna. I grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped away the fog on the mirror. I examined myself and saw that I had an open sore on my shoulder. I washed it off and grabbed some gauze and tape from the cabinet. I dressed the wound and made my way out of the bathroom. Even though I had only spent minutes in there I came out sweating. I didn't quite understand how he did it. I liked my showers hot but damn it was like he showered in lava.

I chuckled at the thought that crossed my mind. He liked it hot because he was from hell. That's why his hair was so red. I giggled to myself. Damn the exhaustion was catching up to me. I needed to sleep but I also needed to find the cure. I sat back down at my desk and started pouring over my notes yet again in case I missed something.

Kid eventually came out of the shower and laid down on his bed. I looked up and he was still in his towel. He didn't seem to be getting dressed any time soon either. I studied him. He was very muscular and well built. He looked like he had been doing manual labor all his life. His red hair was sticking out in every direction. He also had a permanent scowl plastered to his face. Now that I actually stepped back and looked at him it seemed like he physically carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. I briefly wondered what his story was but that thought quickly left my mind. The less I knew the better. I didn't plan on getting to know him and my hope was that he would be gone soon. I rolled my shoulders, wincing at the pain, and went right back to work.

I must have drifted off at some point because I woke up to my roommate shoving my phone in my face. I was still in a bit of a daze but I could tell that the screen was lit up.

"Make it stop." Kid growled. "It's been going off for an hour." He complained throwing it on the desk and climbing back into his bed. I rubbed my eyes and heard the phone start up again. Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy was playing. It was Cora. I unlocked it and hit answer.

"Someone better be dead." I mumbled into the phone.  
"They might be closer than you think." Was his response. "Come to room 1409. You need to see this." With that he hung up.

I glanced down at my dark phone screen. What did he mean? I grabbed a shirt and some gloves and quickly made my way down the hall. Worried nagged at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is chapter six. You get to figure out where Law in such a rush. Also keep in mind I am NOT a doctor so I am just kinda winging it at his point lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

candy514- I love FOB and I thought about what song best fit Cora and almost died laughing because Light Em Up would fit him almost 100% ha.

Tulula-Mate- Ask and you shall receive, you get to find out who it is :D And thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it!

Shiina Yuki- Haha just a tiny peak, no one has to know right? A slow build is exactly what's going to happen but I did figure out how I am going to do it. Let's just say it's going to be kind of amazing ;)

MissFennoSwede- I am glad you enjoy it, it makes me happy to hear that! As for the snake bit, I know you're not supposed to feed them that much. I only did it this way because he had used up all his venom on Kid so he needed extra nourishment. I know they can't digest that fast but keep in mind he has been altered by Law. In the future he won't eat as much unless he fights again. Thanks though! I should have been a bit more descriptive about that!

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 ***Kid's POV***

After the god awful song finally stopped playing I was able to lay back down. I heard Law mumbled something into the phone then speed off. I threw my blanket over my head and willed sleep to take me. However I didn't get so lucky. My chest had started itching. I wanted to scratch it but I knew better. Plus I had seen Law and I definitely didn't want to end up like that. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach in hopes that it would help. To my dismay it didn't. I eventually gave up and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair to work a few of the knots out. I checked my phone and replied to a few unimportant messages here and there before finally getting up to go to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror and checked my reflection. To my surprise I didn't look sick. I had been pale to begin with but I hadn't lost any color like Law had. I didn't have bags under my eyes. The only sign was the rash on my chest. It wasn't getting worse but it was spreading. It was slowly making it's way down to my stomach and around to my back.

I ran my hands over it which was a bad idea. It started a whole new round of itching. I grabbed my brush off the sink and pulled it through my hair, anything to get my mind off the itch. Once all the knots were out, I headed back into my room. The itch was driving me crazy. I had to do something. I went searching where Law had last put the lotion. I pulled open the drawer expecting it to be there but it wasn't. I opened a few more in hopes that he had just misplaced it but I was yet again met with nothing. I carefully searched his desk. Emphasis on the carefully. I didn't need another virus spilling over. Once my search yielded nothing, I let out an annoyed sigh and paced the room. The itching was almost unbearable at this point and it was taking all I had not to scratch.

After twenty minutes of pacing the room, my roommate still wasn't back. He was the only one who knew where the lotion was. I grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on, deciding that venturing out to find my roommate was the best option at this point. I didn't even bother with a shirt because it would have only made it worse. I opened the door and stepped out unsure of where to start. I looked up and down the hallway before deciding to try and enlist Killer to help. I knocked on his door. A few seconds later I heard some noise and the door swing open.

"What do you… Oh Kid! Hey." Heat greeted me. He didn't look as bad as his other roommate but I could tell he was sick. He also looked like he had lost a few pounds, which in his case wasn't a good thing.  
"Hey is Killer around?" I asked peeking into their room. Heat shook his head.

"He's passed out. Said something about a headache." He explained.  
"Oh okay, thanks man. Get some rest." I told him as I turned to leave. I heard the door shut behind me and I was once again in the dark on where to go.

I roamed down one end of the hallway and the other before I thought about trying downstairs. Maybe he was in the kitchen? As I started my trek down the stairs I ran into a familiar face. Mr. Corazon was walking up the stairs with some rags. He saw me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Kid." He greeted, walking past me.  
"Hey have you seen my roommate? I need something from him." I said.  
"Yeah another student is having some, complications. He is taking care of him at the moment." The teacher explained trying to walk up the stairs but tripping in the process. I caught him before he could do any real damage.  
"Who is it?" I questioned walking back up the stairs now.  
"Penguin. He's on your floor." My teacher told me handing me some towels to carry so he didn't have to.  
"He's a basketball player." I mumbled more to myself than anything.

The rest of the walk was quiet until we stopped at a door not far from my own room. Mr. Corazon knocked and we walked in. The first thing that hit me was the smell. It smell like blood and vomit. I had to breath through my mouth just so I wouldn't get sick. I was handed a white mask by someone and I quickly put it on. I looked up to thank the person and I was met by the questioning stare of one of my players, Shachi.

"Did you get roomed here?" I asked. He gave a nod and sat back down on his bed. "What's going on?" I questioned, pointing to where both our roommates were.

"He hasn't been doing good. He has mostly been sleeping since all of this happened but last night he started throwing up. I thought nothing of it at first but then he started throwing up blood and the next thing I know it won't stop flowing from his eyes and nose. I called the teachers and here we are. That kid's been working on him for a while now. He said something about the virus and an allergic reaction? That's a really bad reaction if you ask me." Shachi explained.  
"Why are you staying in here then? Why didn't you go to another room?"  
"I don't feel so well myself and everyone is kinda in the same boat. I'll just wait it out. Blood and shit don't bother me anyway my parents are medics. I've seen way worse." He told me. I just shrugged, to each his own I guess.

I turned back to the scene before me. I was going to ask Law for the lotion but he seemed way too tied up in what he was doing. I was not about to interrupt that. Plus the less I saw of the mess the better, the smell was bad enough. Law and the teacher were arguing about something and I was just about to leave when Law turned to me. He had dark bags under his eyes and blood splattered all over his front. He looked exhausted and honestly I didn't blame him.

"Cora said you were looking for me?" He asked. I could tell he was under great stress just from the way he talked.  
"Oh it was no big deal. My chest is itching and I couldn't find that lotion. I thought I would ask but you have your hands tied so I will just wait." I told him, making moves towards the door.  
"No it's fine. I have it." He told me motioning to a bag beside him. "But first please give me one of those towels." He instructed. I looked down at the towels I had forgotten about. I nodded and handed him one. He wiped his arms off and threw it on the ground.

He leaned down and rummaged in his bag. He came back up with the lotion and it took all I had not to jump up with excitement. That lotion had become my drug. It was the only thing that made the itching stop and right now I needed it more than ever. It felt like Lucifer himself were trying to claw his way out of my chest. Law tossed the lotion to me and I applied it right then and there. Instantly I felt relief. I let out a content sigh and tossed the lotion back. He turned back to the basketball player and the teacher.

"I have done what I can. I need to get back to my room. This is just another reason to find the cure quicker." He told him. He turned around to face Shachi and I. "Keep an eye on him. If the bleeding starts again call him." He pointed to the teacher who had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. With that he started packing up.

I told Shachi a quick goodbye and headed back to my room in hopes that I would be able to get back to sleep. Now that the itch was gone, the headache had started back.

 ***Law's POV***

After my father's call I rushed to the room. I was quite shocked to find a student vomiting blood and bleeding from his eyes and nostrils. So far the only symptoms I had seen were vomiting and the rashes. This was a new one. I automatically went to him and started examining him between his random throwing up. I managed to staunch the blood from his nose but his tear ducts were still bleeding. He told me that he didn't have any problem seeing so at least that was a plus. However I had no idea why he was bleeding.

After what felt like hours I had managed to get the guys stomach to settle and he was no longer throwing up or bleeding from the nose. The only anomaly was his bleeding eyes. It wasn't causing him pain or messing up his vision though. The only conclusion that I could come to was that his body was overproducing red blood cells in hopes that it would heal his body. I had sent Cora away to get some towels to clean up because I had done all I could.

When he finally managed to make his way back to the room, he entered with another person. I didn't bother looking back I figured it was another teacher. I peeled off my gloves and threw them in the hazardous bag that was next to me and nearly full. I grabbed a rag from Cora and started cleaning off Penguine. He was in and out of consciousness by this point. He had lost a substantial amount of blood just from vomiting but not enough to warrant a transplant.

"How far along are you?" My father asked from beside me.  
"I am working on it okay?" I told him. I could already feel irritation creeping up on me.  
"Law they want results. Everyone is getting worse.."  
"You think I don't know that?" I snipped pulling down my shirt to reveal my peeling skin. "I am doing the best I can!"  
"Okay I know you are. I'm sorry everyone is just on edge." He held up his hands in surrender. I shook my head as I threw yet another rag in the bag. "Oh by the way, Kid is here. He was looking for you." It took a second to wrap my head around what he had said. Who was looking for me? Oh right my roommate! I turned around and sure enough the redhead was talking to the other guy in the room.

"Cora said you were looking for me?" I asked with a sigh.  
"Oh it was no big deal. My chest is itching and I couldn't find that lotion. I thought I would ask but you have your hands tied so I will just wait." He said, turning for the door.  
"No it's fine. I have it." I told him. "But first please give me one of those towels." I said. He looked at me in confusion for a second until he remembered he even had what I had asked for. He quickly handed one to me and I wiped off the best I could. Once my hands were wiped off I handed him the lotion from my bag. I hadn't even thought about it until now. He must have been going through hell without it.

"I have done what I can. I need to get back to my room. This is just another reason to find the cure quicker." I said. I turned to Penguins roommate, Sa something or another. "Keep an eye on him. If the bleeding starts again call him." I finished, pointing at my father. He could handle it for the most part. I turned to say something else to Cora but he had an unlit cigarette in his mouth so I didn't even bother. I just glared at him and started packing up. I left the room and headed for my own room.

I opened the door and felt the exhaustion take over. My limbs got heavy and I just wanted to sleep. However I knew I couldn't, I had to work. I walked right over to my desk and checked the temperature on everything before putting my bag away and feeding my pets. I went to sit down at my desk but I looked down at my shirt which was covered in blood. I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I started the shower and quickly scrubbed myself down. When I got out I decided it was best to just throw away what I had been wearing. It was stained beyond repair anyway. I looked at myself in the mirror and picked at a bit of my flaking skin. It was spreading but not too quickly. I bandaged my shoulder where blood was starting to run from then I threw on a pair of shorts and opened the door to my bedroom.

I stepped out and my roommate was tossing and turning on his bed. He was awake and looked pissed. It wasn't my problem though; I had my own problems to deal with. I sat down and started running liquids under the microscope. After I recorded the data in my notebook, I started in on my tests. I grabbed some one of the test tubes that I had samples in and smeared some of it on a slide along with my liquid that I hoped would be a cure. I did this for all of the sample I had then I sat them under a lamp. I pulled back from the desk and stretched. My roommate was still awake and watching me.

"Uhh.. Did something happen?" I questioned a bit confused.  
"No I was just amused. What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I am exposing the virus to what I hope to be the cure." I explained not so patiently.  
"When will you know if it works?" He questioned further.  
"Hopefully within the next few hours. The cure should attack the virus and obliterate it, well I hope that's what it does anyway."  
"That's really cool. I never could get into the whole science thing." He shrugged and stood up. "I'm headed to get some food. You should probably come too. You aren't looking that great." He told me. I popped my neck and stood up. I normally didn't take other people's orders but I was hungry. So I just nodded and followed him out the door.

Neither of us bothered with a shirt. We both had rashes and I was too exhausted to try and even find one. I just wanted food and sleep. I followed the redhead down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was a mess. Food was stuck to the ceiling and chairs, tables were flipped over, trash was everywhere. I stood there in shock.

"Damn Luffy's fan club did a number on this place." Kid said as he walked around the mess and to the fridge.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned completely confused.  
"They got in a food fight. Boa and Bart don't get along because they both fight over Luffy's attention. This is the result when both of them are in the same room." He explained as he grabbed some stuff from the fridge. "What kind of meat do you like?" He asked just working around the mess like it was no big deal.  
"Uhh?"  
"For a sandwich." He clarified.  
"I don't like bread." I told him.  
"You what?!" He shouted, nearly dropping everything in his hands.  
"I'll just make a salad." I said trying to make my way around everything. He just shrugged and went back to his sandwich making.

I made a salad with some turkey and he made a horrible concoction that he called a sandwich. He had like four different types of meat and six slices of bread, vegetables, pickles, and chips plus all the mayo, ketchup, and mustard that was oozing out of the sides. I shuddered, how was that even food? He gave me a lopsided grin as he put everything away and picked up his plate.

"Let's eat in the room." I suggested, eyeing the room.  
"Good idea. Not like this would be the first time I've eaten in one of their messes but I prefer not to." He told me.  
"How often does this happen?" I asked appalled.  
"More often than not." He explained as we headed to our room. "They always try and fight over Luffy. Games are the worst. Bart plays basketball and Boa is the head cheerleader. When game time rolls around Boa is always trying to draw attention to herself and Bart does whatever he can to get Luffy to notice him. However neither seem to even notice or care that once game time rolls around Luffy gets serious and it's all about the game for him."  
"I've never understood sports. It seems pointless to me. Fighting over goals and what not with other people. Plus you get all sweaty and hurt." I pondered, climbing the final set of stairs.  
"It's not all that bad. You have the fans calling your name, your whole team is counting on you, the rush of adrenaline you get. It's quite addicting really." My roommate said pushing our bedroom door open.

I sat my salad on my desk, careful not to disturb my work, and grabbed my little white rodent out of his cage. I held him as I grabbed my salad and sat on my bed. Once I got situated, I grabbed some lettuce and fed it to Bepo. I slowly ate and fed Bepo while Kid noisily munched on his atrocity of a sandwich. I must have been giving him a funny look because he stopped eating.

"What?" He questioned.  
"Nothing that is just so gross. How can you eat that?" I asked.  
"It's not that bad everything all goes in one way and out the other. So I don't see why it matters." The redhead said going back to his sandwich. I made a fake gagging noise and he just laughed.

As soon as my bowl was empty I put Bepo back in his cage and checked all my slides again. It looked like there had been no progress as of yet. I made a note of the time and temperature before laying down. I let out a sigh as my head hit the pillow. I was going over numbers and formulas in my head as I all too quickly drifted off into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

***Laws POV***

When I woke up my room was pitch black. I must have been out for a while because it was just a bit after noon when I had fallen asleep. I rolled over and felt around for my phone when I remembered it was in my shorts pocket. I pulled it out and winced at the blinding bright light. Once my eyes adjusted I checked the time. Sure enough I had been asleep for over twelve hours. I sat up and stretched before I headed into the bathroom. I waited until the door closed behind me to turn on the light. I peeled off the bandage I had on my shoulder and inspected the wound.

The rash and peeling were only getting worse. The wound had opened and now I had a gash down my entire shoulder. I cleaned it the best I could and put more gauze and tape over it. I used the bathroom and went back into my room. I turned on the lamp by my desk and opened up my notebook. A loud snore came from across the room and I looked up to see my roommate rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. At least he was a heavy sleeper. I went back to my notes. Once I was satisfied everything was in order, I pulled up my microscope and the slides. I started with my own slide. I looked it over under the microscope and to my dismay there was no change. That meant that my 'cure' wasn't attacking my virus. I sighed and moved onto the next one. It was my roommates slide. I put it under the microscope and almost instantly I could tell that something was different. I adjusted the sight until it was clear and sure enough, the virus was gone. I made a few quick notes and moved onto another sample.

By the time I was done checking the few samples I had, I was a bit confused. Out of them, Penguin, Heat, and I's slide both had no change. However Kid and Wire's slides showed no traces of the virus. I had double checked them numerous times to make sure. I poured over my notes once more until I decided to take another sample from myself and my roommate to look over them again. I pulled some of my flaking skin off and put it on a slide and then quietly tip toed to my roommates bed and thought of the best way to collect a sample from him. I stood there for a few minutes until I gently reached up and pulled the blanket off of him slowly. He let out a grunt and I thought he was going to wake up but instead he rolled off his side and onto his back to scratch his chest and then he went silent again. I quickly collected a sample and pulled the blanket back over him.

I rushed to my desk and started comparing the two samples. After and hour of switching back and forth between the two and writing multiple pages of similarities between the two, I found the little ray of hope I had been searching for. It was such a small detail that I wasn't surprised I had missed it the first time. I could only assume that meant that there were at least two different strains of the virus. Kid and Wire had the less violent one that my cure could heal but Penguin, Heat, and I had a more violent strand which meant that I had to work on yet another cure.

I pulled away from the microscope and rubbed my eyes. A faint light was shining through my window and I stood up to peek through the blinds. Sure enough dawn was approaching. I wrote a few more notes in my notebook until I decided that now was the best time to test out my theory. I grabbed my cellphone and sent out a text to my father.

 _I need a pack of needles. Please get them from ._

I sent it and quietly snuck out of the room. I was hungry and I didn't want to wake up my roommate. I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. I was relieved that it wasn't as messy as it had been the previous day. I grabbed a box of cereal and milk and set it on a table before I went in search of a bowl. I had just managed to find one and pour my cereal when my phone went off.

 _Got them. Did you figure something out?!_

I rolled my eyes and hit reply.

I think so. Don't get your hopes up. I'm in the kitchen.

Not even minutes later my father came barreling through the kitchen with a box of needles in hand. Luckily they were packaged because before he even got to my table he tripped over a chair, hitting the ground with a thud. The box went flying across the room but the needles stayed in their package. I got up and retrieved them as Cora untangled himself from the chair and took a seat next to me.

"So what's the news?" He questioned.

"I think there are two different strands of the virus. Only a few of the samples I had reacted to my cure and the others didn't. I found a slight difference in mine and Kid's virus which led me to that conclusion. I am planning on injecting the two that did react positively to the cure to see if it will heal them. If it does I will inject everyone with it and then those who are left that didn't react to it will just have to wait until I find cure B." I informed him.  
"Two different stands? How?"  
"I told you that the original virus was a mixture of things. It must just be a different reaction depending on our bodies or immune systems. It's interesting really. I might take more samples as I am injecting them." I mumbled as I thought about what I could find out. "This might have been a really good thing. I mean now I will have all this data.." I trailed off as Cora shook his head at me. "What?" I questioned.  
"Only you would find a campus crisis a good thing." I just shrugged.  
"I was only making the virus to study it. What better than a trial run? I would never have know about the different strands without this outburst." My father just shook his head but kept his mouth shut. "I am going to test the cure on Kid and Wire. If all goes well then I will need you to get everyone together so I can inject them all." I told him. He just nodded and stood up to leave.

I thought that he would make it out with an incident but I was mistaken. He tripped on a chair as he was almost out of the room. I just shook my head and got up to clean my bowl. I grabbed my box of needles and headed to my room. I opened the door and went straight back to my desk. The redhead was still fast asleep. I put the needles down and started preparing the liquid to fill them. I had to figure out the amount to go in them. I looked over my notes and data until I could figure out a reasonable amount. I made a note of the amount, date, and time as I filled two of the surengies.

 ***Kid's POV***

I thought I was having a nightmare. I was damn sure I was having a nightmare. In it my arms were being tied down and I was stuffed in a freezer. I started struggling against the restraint but it was no use. I heard a voice call out. I stopped struggling and tried to make out the words.

"St..Eust..Ow.." I was confused and my mind was cloudy. I couldn't distinguish between reality and dream. Slowly the nightmare faded away as I woke up. I blinked open my eyes and came face to face with my black haired roommate. I was confused as to why he was so close to me. I tried to reach up to push him back but my arm didn't respond like I wanted it to.

Just like in my nightmare it was restrained. I was also cold. I looked down and my blanket had been moved down to expose my torso.

"What the hell?" I spat out.

"Please calm down." He said moving closer to me.  
"Calm down? You have me strapped to my bed." I reminded him as I fought against the restraints again.  
"I have a perfectly good reason for it." He stated very calm and collected like.  
"Oh yeah? Is it because you're a freak who likes to tie men to their beds and have your way with them? Is that why you don't have a roommate?" I spat.  
"No that is not it." He said walking towards me yet again this time he held up a needle.  
"What the hell are you going to do with that? Drug me then have your way with me?" I was growing more nervous by the second.  
"If you would stop thrashing and let me explain. I think I have found a cure."  
"Okay that's great and all but why the fuck am I tied to my bed?" I asked still confused and growing more pissed off by the second.  
"Look down at your chest." Was all the answer I received.

I did as he instructed and to my horror I had blood everywhere. My sheets were stained with it and I had a sharp pain coming from my chest.

"You started scratching and thrashing around. I couldn't wake you up so I restrained you." He said it so calm I felt like I could possibly still be dreaming. "Now please hold still. I need to inject you with this."  
"Uhh, what is this exactly?" I questioned eyeing the needle.  
"What I hope to be the cure." He said. I could tell he was getting annoyed. I gulped and nodded my head. I closed my eyes and turned my head as he wiped my arm and came at me with the needle.I felt the liquid sting as it entered my arm. "Okay. If you start feeling weird or anything seems off call me immediately." He instructed.  
"Call you? I don't have your number and I'm.." I stopped speaking as the restraints were removed from my arms.  
"My number is on your desk." He told me as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

I sat there in shock for a few minutes until I had the nerve to move. First I wake up being tied to my bed, then I get a needle shoved into me, and then the culprit leaves without another word. That prick could have at least bought me lunch first. I laughed at my own joke and ran my fingers through my hair. It was oily and tangled. I decided that a shower was in order. I wanted to get the blood off of me anyway. I groaned as I sat up and my back and shoulders popped. I forced my neck to pop then I headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped down and stepped inside. The hot water quickly washed away the blood. I stretched out and let the water flow over me. I washed my hair and stayed in for a bit longer until I started feeling light headed. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. The nausea was getting worse and I remembered what Law had said. I tried to make it into the room to get his number and my phone but I blacked out as soon as I opened the bathroom door.

I came to when someone splashed some water on my face. I was disoriented but the pounding headache I had quickly reminded me what had happened. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and looked at who had just assaulted me with water. To my surprise it wasn't my roommate but my science teacher.

"Law told me to come check on you. The other kid started throwing up and blacked out. He was worried the same thing had happened to you." The man said.  
"How long have I been out?" I mumbled.  
"Not but ten minutes or so." He handed me a bottle of water and some pills. "Apparently to not have this happen, you two should have eaten first." he explained.  
"Why didn't he tell me that." I grumbled as I got up and sat on my bed.I was too lazy to take off the bloody sheets so I just threw my comforter over it.  
"He didn't know until now." My teacher shrugged. "So I brought you a sandwich." He held a plate out to me. I took it and quickly swallowed the pills.

Instead of leaving like I had expected him to, he sat on Law's bed and pulled out the snake. I picked my feet up off the ground and a shiver ran through my body. The last experience I had had with that damn snake still haunted me. I ate my sandwich and kept an eye on the serpent.

"Um why isn't he biting you?" I questioned.  
"Because he knows I'm not going to hurt him." He told me as the black thing curled up around his arm, nearly blending into his coat.  
"So you and Law must be really close?" I asked trying to pry information out of him. I was mostly just curious as to why he was always hanging around my roommate. It seemed kind of weird to me that a teacher and student were that close.  
"Well yeah." He told me. "I adopted him when he was really young. He lost his whole family and.. I shouldn't be telling you this sorry." He stopped and shrugged. "He is my son that's why I'm always around." He told me going quite.

What he had just told me left so many new questions unanswered. What had happened to Law's family? Why did this weirdo adopt him? I pondered these things as I finished my food. The room stayed quiet. Corazon was on his phone with the snake asleep on him and I laid down and checked my phone. Many of the messages were from my players saying that they were bored or getting even sicker. I couldn't do much about either. I sent out a group message telling them that a cure was hopefully in the near future. It was all that I could do to help keep their spirits up some.

As I was checking my twitter a message came through that caught my attention. It was from Killer.

 _I think Wire is cured?_

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you know about that? There is a semi cure and Cora just dropped the father bomb. Up next is some great stuff.** __

MissFennoSwede- Haha I am so glad you like it. Reading comments like this make me want to keep going so thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

candy514- I'm glad you agree! And yes it is tragic!

Collette Nicole- I hope it lived up to your expectations! _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

***Kid's POV***

As soon as I read the message, I tried to go next door but my teacher shook his head.

"You're not allowed to leave. Dr's orders." told me, petting the snake still coiled around his arm.  
"But I want to see if it's really true. If it worked on him then it should work on me right?" I questioned.  
"We will know soon enough. Law will come back and check on you and give us an update. In the meantime you just lay there and rest." He instructed. I let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Can I at least wash my sheets? They are covered in blood." I complained.  
"You are not to leave the room." He told me as he pulled out his phone. "I'll have someone come pick this up and bring you new ones." He said as he started talking on his phone.

I gave up on arguing. My head had started pounding and I just wanted to sleep. I pulled my bloody sheets off the bed and shoved them into one of Law's hazardous bags. I sat on my bed and waited for the new sheets to arrive. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. There was a knock and my teacher tried to get up to answer it but tripped over his legs. I got up and answered it as he tried to calm the snake down and untangle himself from Law's blankets he had somehow managed to get wrapped around him. I gladly took the new blankets and handed over the bag with my old ones in it. I closed the door and turned to make my bed. Corazon was still trying to worm his way out of the blankets. I laughed at his attempts as I made my bed. It also wasn't helping that he had a pissed off snake in the midst also trying to get free. I grabbed my phone and snapped a few pictures. It was too funny not to. I got to see my teacher completely ensnared by a blanket, a snake, and his own two legs. I sent them to Killer because I knew he would get a good laugh out of it. Then as a second thought, I grabbed Law's number from my desk and programmed it into my phone with the name of ' '. I sent the pictures to him with a quick message.

 _I think your daddy dearest needs help_

I wrapped myself up in my new blankets and laid down. Corazon was almost untangled and it wasn't as funny anymore. I would of helped him but he had the snake and I wasn't going close to it. If I had my way, the damn beast would be dead. However I didn't really feel like testing out Law's anger anytime soon again. I mean within a few days of living with him I had not only been paralyzed by his snake but also sick with a virus he created. To say I wasn't scared of what he could do would have been a lie. I rolled over on my side just as my phone went off. I had only just gotten comfortable and I wasn't sure if the message was that important to ruin my level of comfort. It was probably just an 'lol' from Killer. However curiosity won out and I rolled back over and grabbed my phone. To my surprise it was from my roommate. I had not been expecting him to answer. I opened it.

 _Ugh he better not hurt Bart. He was supposed to be watching you but I see I should have sent someone. I will be back shortly._

I didn't even bother with a reply. I shoved my phone under my pillow and pulled the blanket over my head. The struggling bird noises had stopped so I assumed that Corazon was untangled and back to being semi normal. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

"Seems to be doing better."  
"So the rest of the school?"  
"Not sure yet."

I was hearing voices. I was sure they were in my dream but when I tried to shut them up they only got worse. I slowly started to realize that they weren't in my dreams but in my room. I was disoriented at first. Who was talking? Why were they interrupting my sleep? Then I felt something cold on my forehead and my eyes shot open. They slowly came into focus and I noticed my roommate standing over me. He had his hand on my head. I still wasn't completely used to the fact that I was in a new room with a new person. In my old dorm no one even dared to wake me up or bother me. I was known to lash out in my sleep, something my new roommate had already learned but didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Huh?" I mumbled.  
"Oh Eustass-ya you're awake. How are you feeling?" Law asked.

"I am feeling okay I guess." I mumbled still half asleep, not even registering that he had called me by my first name.  
"No vomiting, headaches, itching, pain?" He rattled off the list like a real doctor .  
"I blacked out earlier and had a headache but it's gone now." I told him, sitting up and trying to wake myself up.  
"Your chest?" He asked as he put on some gloves.  
"It surprisingly isn't bothering me." I told him as he poked around at it and looked up at me to see if I would have a reaction. He took a quick sample and walked to his microscope.  
"So nothing feels weird or abnormal with your body?" He asked me as he examined the slide.  
"No I am actually feeling better. I am a bit hungry though."  
"Can you get someone to bring you food? Corazon has to go and I don't want you leaving just yet." Law said as he adjusted a few knobs.  
"Yeah I guess." I said as I fished under my pillow for my phone.

I could ask anyone on the team to get me something but there was only one that I really trusted to handle my food. The team liked to play cruel pranks and do nasty things to each other's food. I wouldn't put it past them even if we were sick. I sent Killer a quick text telling him I was hungry and if he could get me something since I was apparently on room arrest. He sent back and 'okay'.

"If anything changes let me know." Corazon told Law as he headed out the door. He gave me a quick nod and he was gone. I turned back to Law who was writing something down.  
"Well? Anything interesting?" I questioned, hoping for good news.  
"Actually yes. It seems you and Wire are having the same positive reaction to the drug. My cure is fighting the virus and winning. I am hoping that it stays at this rate because if it does, your virus will be gone in less than 24 hours." He said, looking up at me with excitement in his eyes.

I was happy for the news but also a bit concerned. Law looked like shit. His bandages were stained red from his blood and he had dark black bags under his eyes. He looked spent. I wasn't sure how he was still going. Before I could make a comment though, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it.

"Brought you your favorite." Killer said holding up a plate. It was one of my favorites for sure. It was a random sandwich. Killer and I made them all the time. It was just a mixture of whatever we could grab at the time. I opened the door and let him in.  
"You're the best!" I exclaimed, grabbing the sandwich and sitting down on my bed. Killer took the chair by my desk.  
"How ya feeling Cap'n?" He questioned, watching Law work.  
"Surprisingly..better." I told him around mouthfulls of sandwich.  
"That's just disgusting. I can smell the mustard and relish from here." Law complained from his desk.  
"Hey! Don't knock it till you try it. You would be surprised at what all taste good together." Killer told him.  
"He doesn't like bread. He will never know the true bliss of one of these babies." I told my friend. Killer looked at me and then to Law. I swear it looked like his eyes might pop out of his head.  
"He doesn't like what now? How is that possible? How unamerican." Killer teased.  
"Well I'm not american so that would explain it." Law mumbled from his notes.  
"You're not?" I asked, my curiosity was getting the best of me.  
"No. I am from overseas." He said.

I looked at Killer who just shrugged. He didn't seem as curious about my roommate as I was. Then again he also didn't know that he had been adopted by Corazon. I decided to keep that bit of information to myself though. I was sure my roommate didn't want everyone to know and I was curious to see what information I could get out of him about his past.

 ***Law's POV***

Seconds after injecting Wire, he had a violent reaction. He started throwing up. Once he stomach was empty he started throwing up blood. I put all of my focus and attention into treating him I almost forgot about my roommate. If he was having the same reaction he could be in trouble. I pulled out my phone and called Cora.

"Get to my room. Wire is having a bad reaction. Check on Eustass-ya!" Then I hung up and went back to treating Wire.

I managed to get some water into him and it helped. I had his roommate get some crackers while I gave him anti nausea medicine. Once he finally stopped throwing up blood I was able to check my phone.

 _He is passed out on the floor. What do I do?_

My father text. I replied.

 _Get him some food and wake him up._

I went back to Wire who was moaning in pain. Killer helped me move him to the bed and I examined him. His rash was looking better but he was complaining of stomach pains and a headache. I dug around in my bag and found some pain relief medicine. I made sure their was a trashcan by his bed and I took some of his blood. As I was filling up the second vial, my phone went off. I quickly wiped my hands and checked it, thinking it might be from Cora. However it was from an unknown number. It was a picture. I downloaded it and viewed it. It was a picture of Cora all tangled in a blanket with my snake. The subject of the picture was 'I think your daddy dearest needs help'. It could only be from one person, Eustass. Then the subject caught my attention, how did he know that Cora was my father? I just sighed and sent him a quick reply before going back to collecting samples.

Once I was satisfied with my samples and I made sure that Wire was okay, I started packing. I left some medicine with Killer and instructions on what do if he woke up. I told him if things got worse to get me immediately. He thanked me and I left. I walked back into my room where Cora was on my bed reading and my roommate was asleep.

"How is Wire?" Cora asked me, looking up from his book.

"He seems to be doing better. I just hope it stays that way." I told him.  
"So the rest of the school could this work on them? Can we start treatment?" He asked me impatiently.  
"Not sure yet." I answered with a sigh. Before we could talk anymore, Kid rolled over and mumbled.

I immediately went to his side and started checking on him. I checked his rash and asked him all the questions a good doctor would. Once I collected samples went to my desk. My father, upon realizing he was no longer needed, said his goodbyes and left. Kid had said he was hungry so I told him to have a friend bring him food. I didn't need him leaving and collapsing and I couldn't leave. I needed to check my new samples.

"Well? Anything interesting?" He asked me.  
"Actually yes. It seems you and Wire are having the same positive reaction to the drug. My cure is fighting the virus and winning. I am hoping that it stays at this rate because if it does, your virus will be gone in less than 24 hours." I told him. I was excited that the cure was working.

There was a knock on the door and the redhead got up to answer it. It was Killer. No big surprise it seemed like that was the only person my roommate had contact with, even being the captain of the football team.

"Brought you your favorite." The blonde stated, holding up a plate.

"You're the best!" Kid said happily.

"How ya feeling Cap'n?" He questioned, glancing my way..  
"Surprisingly..better." My roommate said with a mouthful of sandwhich.  
"That's just disgusting. I can smell the mustard and relish from here." I said from my place behind my desk. How could they even eat that shit?

"Hey! Don't knock it till you try it. You would be surprised at what all taste good together." Killer said.  
"He doesn't like bread. He will never know the true bliss of one of these babies." Kid told him. Killer looked from me to Kid and back to me.  
"He doesn't like what now? How is that possible? How unamerican." Killer teased.  
"Well I'm not american so that would explain it." I mumbled going back over my notes.  
"You're not?" Kid asked. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.  
"No. I am from overseas." Was all the information I would provide.

I needed to figure out just how much Cora had told Kid. I didn't even know why he had told the redhead he was my father in the first place. There was a reason I didn't want to go to school. I didn't need people in my business and now that was what was going to happen. I wish my father would just listen to me every now and then but that was a lot to ask. He was stubborn. That wasn't saying much though considering the family he came from. All of the Donquixote family were stubborn and used to getting their way. Lucky for me, that was the only thing Cora had in common with his family.

I continued to go over my notes and samples, happy with the results thus far. Both Kid and Wire were reacting positively to it, where as I still was not. I had injected myself and took samples just to make sure and so far there was no change. I got up to use the restroom and change my bandages on my shoulder. When I pulled them off, they were soaked in blood. I threw them away and decided the best way to get all the blood off of me was to take a shower.

I started the water and stepped in. It was a bit hot for my normal taste but I needed to wash not only my own blood but Wire's off also. I was scrubbing blood off my hands when I got light headed. I tried to hold myself up using the wall but failed. I ended up slipping and hitting the slick floor. Shampoo and soap bottles crashed around me and I let out a surprised yelp.

"YO! What's going on in there?" My roommate called out. I tried to reply but my tongue felt like it weighed a million pounds and my mouth was growing dryer by the second. I fumbled around on the floor and tried to get up but I only succeed in flipping over and nearly hitting my head. "Law!" Kid called out again. "If you don't answer I'm coming in." He warned. I tried to lift my head but even that was too much.

The door opened and Kid came in. "What's going.. Law? What happened?" He questioned. I didn't have the strength to try and answer. I felt the water turn off and a towel being thrown over me.

"I'm going to call your dad." He told me as he fumbled around my clothes for my phone. I tried to shake my head but my muscles just weren't responding.

"N.." I whimpered out pitifully.  
"Huh?" He questioned turning back to me.  
"N..noo." I managed to choke out.  
"But we need him. Something is wrong with you." He told me, like I didn't already know.  
"B.." I tried to say. "e...d" I managed to finish, using all my strength.  
"B..bed?" He questioned. I felt his hands over the towel on my waist and then he shifted me over. "I need to call your father." He said again. I looked at him now that I was facing him and pleaded using my eyes. Cora would just cause more problems at this point. I needed sleep. "Urk, all right fine." Kid grumbled, throwing another towel over me and picking me up like I weighed nothing. "You need to eat more." He commented, smirking down at me. I glared at him, earning a laugh.

He set me down on my bed and looked at me unsure before pulling the blanket over me. "Sorry but I'm not drying you off." Then he turned around and went back to his bed. "If you aren't better after you wake up, I'm calling Mr. Cora." He warned me. In response I tried my best to move my eyes up and down as to say okay. Satisfied with my answer, he grabbed his phone and started doing something.

I closed my eyes and hoped that when I opened them next, I would be able to move.

* * *

 **A/N: You know I never really know what to say at this part. So uh, I hope you enjoyed? Yeah, I think that works!**

Candi514- As I said, I don't want to rush things. It's still a ways off.  
MissFennoSwede- Lol we will see who reveals what. Lose you cool all you want, I will scream with you!  
Tulula-Mate- Lol some is always better than none right? And Law is trying! I blame Killer and Kid, they did this really ha. *Blushes* Thank you so much!  
beccy65- I agree, Law is most important. Without him everyone dies, myself included. I didn't want Kid to be too excited or shocked about the father thing because he doesn't want to be interested in Law, or so he thinks. But don't you worry. He will get information out of the little shit yet.

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

***Kid's POV***

To say that Law's episode in the shower didn't scare me would have been a lie. It freaked me out. I knew he had been getting worse but this was bad. He collapsed in the shower and couldn't talk. Plus when I picked him up it felt like he was lighter than a feather. I was a strong guy but Law was just way too skinny. It didn't help that he hadn't been eating or sleeping. I pretended to be using my phone but I was really watching over Law. I was worried he might stop breathing at any given time.

I watched each rise and fall of his chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was my personal mission to make sure he stayed alive. I knew Smoker would skin me alive and kick me out of school if anything were to happen to Law. I couldn't go back out on the streets, school and football were all I had. Well I had my mechanical knowledge but many places wouldn't accept you unless you had a degree. As I watched my sleeping roommate, my mind drifted off.

It was the summer Killer and I ran away. I was 11 he was 15. We had been next door neighbors our whole life. My father was an abusive alcoholic and his mother was nothing more than a whore. We quickly became friends despite the age difference. We were the only kids in our old shitty neighborhood. It wasn't hard for either of us to sneak out together. We had talked about running away all the time but we never made it far and always turned back around. However this night was different. My father got abnormally drunk and came at me with a knife. He sliced my eye and I wasn't sure I would ever be able to see out of it again. I also had a broken rib. That wasn't what set it over the edge though. After he did that I managed to make it to the hideout Killer and I used. I waited it out until he showed up. This time he had a black eye and his clothes were stained.

"We are leaving. This is it. Grab your bag." He instructed me.

We had kept bags of clothes packed with some food and water incase we ever had an emergency. I was confused but did as he told me. I grabbed his and threw it his way before I collapsed in pain. I grabbed my side and Killer rushed to my side.

"What happened?" He questioned.  
"Dad.." I choked out, gasping from the pain.  
"Wait here." He told me, leaving the hideout before I could ask questions.

I managed to crawl to one of the beds and lay down. I don't know how long I was there for but at one point I woke up to Killer lightly shaking me.

"I need you to sit up and take off your shirt. I need to wrap you up." He told me.

I focused my one good eye and realized he had changed clothes and was holding an ace wrap up. I winced as I sat up. Every breath I took caused pain. I held my side as I managed to sit then I tried to pull my shirt over my head. That failed miserably and I let out a cry in pain.

"Okay that won't work." Killer said. "Here's what I'm going to do. I am just going to wrap over the shirt. It will be a bit uncomfortable but I have to do it. We have to go." I just nodded in response. The look in his eyes and the urgency in his voice scared me.

He helped me lift my arm as he wrapped my chest up tight. It was painful but a bit easier to breath. He handed me a bottle of water and some pain medicine. He also cleaned my eye despite my cries of protest and wrapped it. I took the meds as he packed some stuff into his backpack and handed me a sweater. He took my bag and helped me stand up. I followed wordlessly. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket as we arrived at a car. At first I couldn't really tell whose it was due to my bad eye but I realized it was his mom's.

"How did you get this?" I questioned.  
"I took it. That's why we have to get as far away from here as possible." He unlocked it and threw our bags in the back before helping me in and buckling me up.  
"But she's going to find out and.." Killer cut me off.  
"Don't worry about it. Just rest." He said, turning on the heat and starting some music.

I trusted him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to the car being turned off. I opened my eye and look around. We were at a motel. Killer got out of the car and came back with a key. He parked the car around the back and helped me out of the car and into the room. He threw our bags on one of the beds and sat me down on the other.

"This is going to hurt." He warned, taking the dressing from my eye. I cried out as it stuck to the dried blood. "I'm sorry. I have to clean it or it will get infected." He told me.  
"Am I..Am I gonna lose my sight?" I sniffled, looking up at the blonde before me.  
"I don't know Kid. I'm going to try my best to not let that happen but right now it's too swollen to see just how bad it's been damaged."

I went quite and let him clean it. I took more meds as he cleaned up. He helped me into sweats before saying he was going to take a shower. I managed to worm my way up the bed and onto the pillows. I laid there and focused on breathing. It was painful but it took my mind off my eye. I heard the water stop and waited for Killer to come out. He changed into some shorts before jumping on his bed. His blonde hair spilled out all around him on the pillow. My dad often referred to him as a 'fag' because of his hair. His mom had always wanted a girl so she never let him cut his hair and that's why it was so long. He sighed and I looked over at him with my good eye.

"Killer, what happened?" I asked. I wanted to know why the urgency and how he had not only gotten his mom's car but money for a hotel room.  
"You don't want to know." Was all the response I got out of him.  
"Yes I do. Tell me. I want to know." I whined, holding my side in pain.  
"Fine I'll tell you but just remember to stay calm or you will hurt yourself more." I nodded in response. Killer took a deep breath. "Mom had another one of her, _clients_ , over. He was one I had never seen before. I had just locked myself away in my room like I normally do. I had my music on so I have no idea how the fight started but when I heard the arguing, I turned it down to listen. Turns out he wasn't interested in my mom. He wanted me. She told me I would be pricey and he agreed to pay. Next thing I know my mom and this guy are walking into the room and she's telling me I better be good. As soon as the door closed he came onto me, kissing me and trying to grab me and shit. I let him get me to the bed 'cuz as you know I sleep with a knife under my pillow. As soon as I could I grabbed for it and sliced at him. The first swing got him on the cheek. He was stunned so I shoved him and stabbed him in the stomach. He tried to yell out but I sliced him once more across the throat. My mom heard and ran in. I had no choice but to shut her up. I threw her on my bed and smothered her with my pillow. Well I'm not sure if she's dead or not. As soon as she went still I stole her keys and money. That's when I found you." He explained no hint of guilt or remorse in his voice.

Well that would explain the stain on his clothes. I wasn't quite able to make it out in the dark and with only one eye. However that didn't explain why he left after I told him about my father.

"What about my dad?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer.  
"Do you really want to know?" He asked, turning to face me. I nodded. "I killed him." Was all he told me.  
"How?" I asked.  
"I'm not going to tell you." He responded, a look of shock on his face.  
"I want to know." I pushed, trying to sit up but failing.  
"Fine but if you get nightmares don't come crawling into my bed." He warned. "I snuck into the house, which wasn't that hard the back door was open. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen. I saw the one he used on you on the floor and I grabbed it up. He was in the living room barely conscious. I threw a bottle of his liquor on him and when he opened his eyes I was on him with the knives. He didn't' even have time to react. I lost track of how many times I stabbed him. Just as I felt him slipping away, I held the knife he used on you up and I stabbed him in the eye and pulled it out. He died not soon after." Killer said, sparing no details.

I thought I would be shocked or surprised. Instead I wasn't I felt relieved. It was like this huge weight had been lifted off of me. I felt light, like a feather. Then I surprised both Killer and myself. I laughed. It hurt but I laughed and laughed until it turned into a pained sob. My father was dead, I was free.

"Killer," I gasped from the pain. "We're free."  
"Yeah. We are." He said, relief clear in his voice.

Or freedom however was short lived. We were pulled over and arrested. My rib was treated and they fixed my eye. Turns out his mom didn't die, she had just passed out. She called the cops on us. They got our story and gave us a lawyer. He worked on our case plead our story to the judge. I was still in the hospital but Killer went to court. The lawyer told about the years of abuse, the beatings, the alcohol. Said Killer did what he did in self defense. He even had bruised from where the man have shoved him onto the bed. It also didn't help that his mom had been caught with a man in an alleyway. All of that plus my broken rib and battered eye played in our favor. The judge ruled that we serve community service and we became wards of the state.

We were in and out of foster homes for years. I developed major anger issues that normally led to me beating one or three of my foster siblings. Killer tried to lay low and keep me out of trouble but trouble just followed me. We both dropped out of school and got our GED's. By this point I was 17 he was 20 almost 21. He had a busboy job and managed to get us an apartment and out of the foster house we were in. It wasn't like we were wanted there anyway. The parents were only in it for the money. They had 6 other kids there.

We made it for a while in our shitty one bedroom apartment but we couldn't live like that forever. I tried to get a job but no one would hire me. I turned to the streets. I started beating up people and stealing money at first, then I started selling drugs. When Killer found out he was furious. I had never seen him that mad before. I swore I would stop and I did. However my dealers weren't too happy and they found me. They shot up our apartment, nearly killing us. That was when we decided we had to leave town. We took what we had saved up, sold the car, bought a shitty one, and left that night.

We traveled for a few days until Killer turned to me. "How do you feel about college?"  
"College? We couldn't even make it through high school. Plus we don't have the money."  
"I'm not worried about the money. It would be a safe place, we would have food and a place to stay." He started explaining. "Plus if you show them your mechanical knowledge, they around bound to let us in. We could get scholarships and all that shit."  
"I'm not so sure.."

In the end Killer won out. We found a little college in the middle of nowhere and explained our situation. Killer made sure to let them know we had no parents and spewed all this bullshit about us wanting to better ourselves. We got in on a scholarship and the promise that Killer would work part time.

We got roomed together and settled slowly into college life. We were both put into remedial classes. Killer quickly excelled while I just kind of slacked off, barely making it. Then one day they had football tryouts. Killer and I went because we were bored. Turns it out was a great idea. We both made the team, earning us an extra scholarship. However that meant I also had to try harder in school. We even got moved to the sports dorms. Football was a great game for me. I could hit people without getting in trouble, except the few occasions I almost hit a ref for a shit call or ripped a player's helmet off and tried to bash his skull in with it. Then while I was in class I got to pick on the nerds. Being a football player made me top of the food chain and I used it to my advantage. Soon Killer was following my lead instead of the other way around.

He was my right hand man as I climbed the social ladder. He never did fail to put me in my place when I was getting too far out of hand. But he wasn't perfect, he had his moments when he just forgot the rules and made others when it came to me. He was protective of me but that was to be expected from him. He was like an older brother.

A year after we started the team I became captain. It was unheard of for a sophomore to become captain, as far as I knew I was the first one in the history of the school to do it. I wasn't the only one making history either, Luffy became starting quarterback as a freshman.

During off seasons I spent my time in our mechanics lab while Killer worked. I made things and the school normally auctioned it off during fundraisers. I also helped when something broke. I had found out really quick that I liked to make things. When I wasn't destroying I was creating, ironic really. Killer on the other hand had no idea what he wanted to do. He thought about the military but he had a problem with the law. He always told me he would figure it out and I believed him.

Things had been great up until our dorm burned down. Killer and I had had 6 months of bliss. We got to pick on basketball players, play football, and generally run the school. Now life had came crashing back down. We lived with the kids we bullied, football was canceled for two months, and we all had a virus we could die from.

This wasn't by far the worst we had ever been through but damn it sucked. I shook my head to clear my head. I pushed the past away and checked my phone. It was nearly 4 a.m. I looked at my roommate, his chest still rising and falling. I quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I needed to some cold water to clear my head. I tried to forget about the past but at times it caught up with me. For a while I had nightmares of my father coming back or Killer's mom coming after us but that never happened. I didn't have them that often anymore but a few nights every year it always happened.

I splashed some cold water on my face and checked my reflection in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes but I did seem to be regaining color, that was a plus. I dried my face off before opening the door. I was going to turn off the light but my roommate caught my attention. His blanket seemed to be coated in red. I turned on his lamp and realized that it was blood, his blood. I grabbed the towel I had just used and walked over to him to apply pressure to his shoulder and make the bleeding stop. However as soon as I touched him he lashed out and started yelling.

"Law.. Law it's me!" I called out trying to calm him. His eyes shot open but he didn't seem to register that it was me.  
"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" He yelled, lashing out yet again. I held his arms down the best as I could. His thrashing was causing him to bleed more.  
"Law! Trafalgar! It's me, Kid, your roommate. Wake up." I pleaded not sure what else to do. Slowly he let up the fight and went still. His eyes came into focus and he looked up at me.  
"K..Kid? What happened?" He asked.  
"I don't know you started lashing out as soon as I touched you. I saw you were bleeding and I tried to stop it. Then you just went crazy." I explained, sitting on his bed and holding the towel on his shoulder.  
"Well at least I can move now." He said pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. "Sorry for attacking you. I was having a nightmare I guess. I don't handle living with others very well." He explained.  
"I can tell." I snorted.  
"Uhh and thanks for getting me to bed and not telling Cora about this. It was just exhaustion. I've been working so hard trying to find this cure and now I'm rambling. Just ignore me I'm still a bit out of it." He said rubbing his temple with his free hand. "Oh you don't have to do that." Law said, placing his hand on the towel. "I need to clean and dress it." He sat up as I removed my hand.  
"You sure you're gonna be okay to walk?" I asked. He nodded and I got off his bed.

I watched as he wobbled into the bathroom but kept the door open. He removed the towel and threw on a pair of shorts off the floor. I had almost forgotten that he was even naked. I watched as he gently cleaned the wound and placed more bandages over it. I didn't even realize I had been staring until he turned to me.

"Like what you see big boy?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. I haven't been feeling that well. Hopefully it passes soon and I can get back to writing. I hate feeling all blah :/**

 **Anyway enough about me. Let's get to some replies.**

MissFennoSwede - Don't you worry. You get to find out some about Law soon. And I couldn't help it, since they aren't all lovey dovey yet I had to have some physical interaction. Also thanks for pointing out it's his surname. ^^

Candy514- Sorry I am making you wait. I really just kind of wing it when I write so when I first had the idea for the story, this virus wasn't even part of it. However it will be over soon and we will get to the KidLaw territory. And you can argue with me all you want, I like your input :D

Exo-Toxicimpulse- I'm glad you enjoy it! Hope you liked this chapter!

One Piece Trash- You know me, I can't stay away from smut ha! I've had friends whose parents were teachers where I went to school. Some loved it while others didn't. However Law's not to fond of it for a reason you will find out later. And yes Cora is the doting kind of parent and we all know how Law just wants to be a big boy and wear pull ups and sleep without a night light xD Also I had a strong need for Kid to play football. He is just so manly and perfect haha.


	10. Chapter 10

***Law's POV***

"Like what you see big boy?" I asked my roommate. I could feel him staring at me from the moment I walked into the bathroom. I found amusement in his blushing face. His cheeks were almost as red as his hair.  
"I..No. I was making sure you didn't collapse again." He stammered trying to regain composure.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I told him, leaving the bathroom. "Sit down and let me get a look at your chest." I instructed, grabbing a pair of gloves.

Kid hopped onto his bed and watched my every move. It was kind of creepy to say the least. I was sure he was planning something or other. I ignored it though and went to work. His chest was already scabbing and healing.

"Does it itch?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"Hasn't itched since you injected me come to think of it."  
"Any feelings of nausea? Or anything feel, off?"  
"Nope I feel fine." He told me, scratching his head.

I just nodded and took a sample. I ran it under the microscope. I checked it not once or twice but four times. I even collected more samples just to be sure but his virus was gone. I grabbed some supplies and quickly headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kid stopped me, "Where are you going?"  
"I have to check Wire. If your virus is gone, his should be also." I said excitedly.  
"Then I'm going to." Kid told me as he got off his bed. I shook my head.  
"No if you're cured and go back out there you might catch it again. I don't want to risk that. You are under house arrest. Don't make me call Cora to come watch you." I threatened. He glared at me but back down.  
"That's not a fair threat, call daddy to come babysit." He pouted.  
"There is a reason I don't like Cora telling others he is my father." I sighed as I grabbed the handle and left the room.

I knocked on our neighbor's door Kid's blonde friend answered and let me in. I went straight to Wire's bed. He was asleep. I checked his temperature and heartbeat. Both seemed fine. I took a few samples before turning to his roommate.

"Has he complained of anything feeling bad? Or has he gotten sick or blacked out again?" I questioned. He shook his head.  
"He said he's been feeling better but Heat on the other hand.." The blonde trailed off, looking to his other roommate.

He was bundled up on the bed and shivering. He had a trash can next to his bed and I could see blood from his throw up. I donned a new pair of gloves and checked him out. His temperature was through the roof and he had three blankets on him. I took a sample from him and let myself out. I walked straight into my room and to my microscope. I silenced all of Kid's questions, focusing on the slide in front of me. I checked all the samples I took from Wire and sure enough it was the same as Kid's had been, no virus. I looked up at my roommate with a smile.

"It worked. It cured strand A. What both you and Wire had is gone." I told him excitedly.  
"What we're cured?" Kid questioned.  
"Yes! I have to call Cora. We need to inject the whole dorm while I work on a new cure." I mumbled, taking a few notes before looking for my phone.

I searched my bed, desk, and shorts before Kid had gotten enough amusement and pointed me in the direction of the bathroom. I searched under the towels and clothes until I found it. We really needed to clean our bathroom. It was a mess. I left the dirty room, closing the door behind me. My phone was nearly dead so I plugged it in before calling Cora. I put it on speaker so I could continue working at my desk. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice rang out in my room.  
"It worked. Kid and Wire were both cured by cure A. We need to have the entire dorm injected. It should heal the majority. I am still working on one for strand B. I know the vaccine doesn't work for those with strand B but I want everyone injected. Get and get as many needles as you can. We are about to have a busy afternoon." I told my father, hanging up before I could get a reply.

I needed to make as much of cure A as possible. I set up my beakers and consulted my notes. I turned to my roommate.

"I need your help. You wanna play doctor?" I winked at him before I was overtaken by a coughing fit.  
"I might have to play doctor with you dying and all." He told me from beside me, holding a bottle of water out to me.  
"Thanks." I rasped out, taking a big swig from the bottle. "Here's what I need. I have enough of the cure for about fifteen people. I need 25 cc's in each syringe." I instructed, holding the box of needles I already had. I showed him how to do it properly and went back to my beakers.

I had just managed to mix everything right and get it to the right temperature when Cora burst through the door. Upon arriving he fell flat on his face. I was thankful he hadn't been smoking or he would have caught himself on fire. The doctor was right behind him. Chopper rolled his eyes and stepped over the huge man. He held boxes of needles, gloves, and face masks. He was also wearing one. He gave one to Kid and myself before looking over the notes I handed him.

"This is what I found in Kid's blood when I examined it but Killer was normal." The little doctor mused.  
"It appears that there is a stand A and B. However some didn't catch it. Killer isn't showing any symptoms so it's nice to know that he is in the clear. I do want everyone vaccinated though." I explained. Chopper nodded.

Cora was finally off the ground and helping Kid fill syringes. Once they were all filled we gave the box to Chopper.

"Don't let Cora touch these. He will drop them." I warned. Chopper nodded and my father looked offended. Kid laughed and I just shrugged my shoulders. "It's true."  
"Fine. Whatever." Cora pouted, sitting on my bed.  
"So where should we start?" Chopper asked, looking at me.  
"I say the 4th floor, there are less people up here. We start at the top and work our way down. I won't be able to help you because I can't leave these unattended. I'm sure Kid would be of some help though." I suggested looking at the redhead for confirmation. He shrugged. "Wire has been injected already and is reacting positively but neither of his other roommates have been injected so they will need it."

Chopper nodded. He grabbed his bag and handed Kid the needles. They both left without another word.

 ***Kid's POV***

As I left with the doctor I couldn't help but worry about my roommate. I was worried he would collapse again. Then I caught myself thinking these things and I pushed them from my mind. Why was I even thinking about him? I didn't care. The only reason I hadn't beaten him to a pulp was because of football and the cure. Once this all blew over, I could just ignore him and go back to life as it was. I would make fun of the nerds in our dorms and give many of them swirlies.

I ignored all thoughts of my dark haired roommate as we entered Killer's room. We explained that we had to inject everyone and told them they all needed to eat. It was easy to stick the needle into Killer, he was still. Heat was another issue altogether. In the end I had to hold him down while the doctor injected him.

The next room was Shachi and the other kid, Penguin. Shachi looked like he hadn't eaten in a few days and had blood on his shirt but it didn't appear to be from him. He was kneeled at the bedside of his roommate cleaning up blood. He greeted us when we walked in and we explained to him what we were doing. He let us inject him then he gave Penguin some medicine before helping us hold him down. We warned him that he had to eat and he nodded and followed us out, heading for the kitchen.

Chopper and I visited the last few rooms on the floor. We had a few full syringes left so we walked down a floor. We had a routine now. We worked quickly. Lucky for us it didn't seem like any were as bad as Law, Penguin, or Heat. They all seemed either okay or like they had what I had. I didn't recognize many of the kids in the rooms either. It seemed like mostly nerds and basketball players were on this floor. We ran out of syringes after about the 5th room so we headed back up to see if Law had more for us.

I walked into the room and instantly knew that something was wrong. Cora was hovering over the bed as the opposite end of the room and Law was nowhere in sight. I rushed over to his bed and sure enough he was bundled under his covers shivering.

"What happened?" I questioned.  
"He collapsed and started running a fever." Cora explained, looking down concerned for his son.

"I need to..*cough* make more.." He whispered out, reaching up trying to grab something to help him sit up. Cora pushed him right back down though.  
"No you need to rest. You are getting worse." His father said. I could tell he was freaking out.  
"All the more reason *cough*.." Law covered his cough but when he moved his hand it was coated in red. Chopper was at side and examining him.  
"Get me warm wet rags and a trash can." He instructed, instantly in doctor mode.

Cora and I nodded and set to work. He grabbed the trash while I grabbed rags and got them wet. We rushed back to Laws side and handed Chopper what he requested. He cleaned up the blood and thankfully it wasn't coming out of any of his other holes. Law then started throwing up into the trashcan and I could see it was tinted with pink. I could feel panic welling up inside of me. I looked away, I couldn't watch him throwing up blood. Lucky for me I looked away when I did. Law's beakers were about to overflow. I rushed to his desk and turned the fire off before it made a mess all over the desk.

I grabbed his notebook and examined the page he was on. It was the instruction page on the cure. I scanned over it to figure what point it was at. Once I figured out what step he was on, I checked the temperature to make sure it matched the notes. Thankfully they were detailed and I could follow it step by step. Once it was cooled to the proper temperature, I mixed another vile with it and stirred just like the notes said. Then I dumped it into the proper container to cool yet again before it was ready for the syringes.

During all of this, Law stopped throwing up and Chopper was able to check his vitals. He was stable but if kept loosing blood they would have to do a transfusion. He gave Law some medicine and waited to see if it would take effect. When he didn't throw up for over ten minutes we were able to relax a bit.

Then I remembered the cure. I checked the temperature and made sure everything matched the notes. Since Law was no longer throwing up he realized what I was doing.

"Eustass-ya! What are you *cough*.. It's ruined." He panicked.  
"No I followed your notes. Everything went just as you wrote. Now it's cooled and ready to be used. I made sure to follow step by step and word by word. It's a good thing you're so anal or I wouldn't have been able to do it." I said, holding up the container full of the cure. Law looked at it and then at me.  
"Chopper, will you put some of that under the microscope and turn to page 23 and make sure it all matches up?" My roommate asked. The doctor nodded and I moved out of his way and next to Law's bed.

I stood there and waited, sneaking a few glances down at Law to make sure he wasn't passed out. He looked like shit but I could still see the look of passion in his eyes. These virus and cures were his life. They gave him excitement and joy it was easy to see. Once Chopper confirmed that I had done it right he started filling syringes. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down to see that Law had grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"Thanks. That all could have gone to waste and I don't think I can make more right now in this state." Law told me, gratitude written all over his face.  
"No problem. We can't have everyone dying now can we?" I joked. Law smiled but it didn't last long as he erupted into a coughing fit.  
"I'm going to finish the 3rd floor." Chopper announced as he finished filling the last syringe.

I looked from Law to Chopper. Then Cora jumped in the way before I could say anything.

"I'll go help. Eustass please stay and watch over Law. If anything happens call me." I nodded and watched as they left. Once they were gone Law let out a chuckle.  
"He has never been good at *cough* dealing with me being sick. He's such a *cough* pain." Law told me.  
"You get sick often?" I questioned sitting on the floor and leaning against his bed. "I mean I guess you would with the way you play with deadly viruses and such."  
"No I actually don't. I.. I got sick when I was a kid. He didn't know how to fix me so *cough* so.. Oh I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's a sob story." Law whispered out.

Now I was even more curious. First I find out Corazon had adopted him because his family died. Then he let's drop that he's not from here. Now come to find out he was sick as a child and it must have been quite serious. This guy had me intrigued.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter you get to see a bit of Law's past. Hope you are ready for that :D And look a little Kid and Law bonding moment ;) I am also happy to say that we will be moving past the virus soon and into some drama and excitement.  
I hope you guys all had a good Halloween. I got to take a mini vacation to my friends so that's why this chapter is a bit later than normal. I dressed up as Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul, I loved my costume. My friend helped me make it. If you want to see it, it's on my tumblr. RazzleDazzle2k13, just search my tokyo ghoul tag. You are bound to find it. Also stop by and say hello! **

littlemissheartless- Well thank you, that means a lot to me. I am always worried that I am going to screw something up or that it's only going to make sense to me lol. I hope this update meets your expectations? Also KidLaw is definitely one of my top 3 fav ships. ZoSan is my number one but anytime I try and write it, it just doesn't flow like KidLaw. They are so much fun to write ^^

MissFennoSwede- We all know Kid likes what he says, Kid just won't admit it ha. He's too stubborn. Also thanks. I am feeling a bit better. Hopefully after midterms pass and things slow down again it will get better 3

beccy65- Hello! I'm glad you enjoyed Kid's past. I love drama and murder is a bit of my forte it seems. I just can't escape it, I have to have it everywhere apparently. But it made Kid and Killer who they are, I needed them to have a reason to be such hardasses and jerks. Seemed to work well enough lol. We all know Kid can't help but enjoy a nice body, hell I would be drooling if Law was standing naked in front of me. I commend him for keeping it together ha. Also Law's past is coming up next ;)

candy514- I'm itching to get to the KidLaw territory also. I keep writing oneshots just so I don't rush this one. It's hard for me to take things slow but I want things to develop and unfold.

Mezaron- Sorry that wasn't more KidLaw. It's coming, in time. I'm glad you liked their pasts. I had a blast writing it. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do for them but once I started typing it just kinda came to me. Hope you liked the chapter! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to start off by saying thanks to a-redharlequin for going over this chapter and making sure it made sense. Because I felt kind of crazy as I wrote it and I wasn't sure if it was up to par or if I was just writing nonsense. You can find her on Tumblr, go over and bug her and what not. She has an amazing KidLaw story you should also read.**

 **Okay back to this now. It is a bit of Law's back-story. I hope you enjoy. I will see you at the end of the chapter**

* * *

 ***Kid's POV***

"Well we have time for a sob story." I told him trying my best to pry information out of him. I didn't want him to know how interested I really was.

"It's not really that great of a *cough* story but I guess I can tell you if you *cough* really wanted to know." I shrugged, trying to act lIke I didn't really care, but on the inside my stomach was doing some really weird flips. I wasn't even sure why I was so interested. I hated the guy or at least I thought I did. I didn't have time to mull over it before he continued.

"My father, he was a doctor and my mother was a *cough* nurse. We lived in a small town in Italy. They ran the hospital. I... I wanted to be a great doctor like my father. I studied day and night, they couldn't pull me away from the books. Will you hand me some water?" Law paused and asked me. I grabbed him a bottle and he took a swig before continuing on. "I went to school and read every medical text I could get my hands on. The other students thought I was a bit *cough* odd but they didn't dislike me. My... my little sister, she didn't want to be a doctor, she wanted to be a performer. She wanted to dance and sing, anything to put her in the spotlight. She was always *cough* singing for the sick patients and putting on plays for the sick kids. She brought smiles to everyone's faces. Then one day, a sickness swept through the village. It started out small at first but soon it claimed everyone, myself included. We were quarantined. We thought that help woud come. My father begged for supplies but they all turned him away. Within a week we had ran out of pretty much everything. Everyone's health was declining, myself, my father, mother, and sister included. Then we heard helicopters. We thought that it was to help us, turns out it was quite the opposite. My father met the men at the door and he... he was shot down, my mother seconds after him. I saw it happen from the doorway. I did what I thought was best. I ran to my sister's room and hid her, promising... promising I would be back." He trailed off. I could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I didn't-" Law cut me off.

"I've started. I told you it was a *cough* sob story." Law burst into a coughing fit and I thought for sure he would be done but he continued on after it died down. "I jumped out a window in hopes of looking for an escape. My teacher, she saw me and told me that they were letting the kids leave. She tried to push me in line with the others but I told her I had to save my sister. I ran back to the hospital but when I got there, it was up in flames. Every patient in there was being burned alive and I could hear their every scream. I tried to run back in for my sister but the men were coming so I ran. I was small enough to stay out of their sight. I managed to escape the town but as I later found out, I was the only one. Everyone had been killed. The government claimed it was some 'experiments gone wrong'. They said my family was the cause. They told everyone that my parents had been experimenting on patients and almost let an epidemic loose. What they didn't want to tell the public was that it was really their fault. There had been a nuclear power plant hidden in the mountains by our town. Something went wrong and we had no idea. The illness that the government covered up was radioactive sickness. They had poisoned us and had to cover it up. So they claimed that my parents had created a highly contagious disease that killed our entire town. I only figured out because I had heard some of the soldiers talk about it. I knew that I didn't have long. So I ran. I ran and ran for days until my body gave out. I thought I was surely dead. Then someone found me. He took me somewhere and tried to nurse me back to health. When that didn't work, he took me to hospitals. One after another he was turned away. Somehow he had known where I was from and when he told the doctors, they freaked out and called the cops on us thinking they too were going to die. This went on for days. The man who rescued me grew more desperate by the hour. He turned away from hospitals and turned to witch doctors and voodoo doctors. Honestly at the time I just wanted to die. I didn't understand why this stranger was trying to save me. I don't know what happened after that. When I woke up next this strange tall blonde man was looming over me with a smile on his face. When he talked though I recognized the voice. It was the man who had saved me. He told me that he had found a doctor to cure me. He also told me I had been in a coma for a week. It took a while but eventually we were able to leave the witch doctor's house and go on our own. For years I wanted to die and I hated the man. I resented him for saving me but over time I grew attached to him. I learned that he was as alone as I was and he had saved me because he felt I would save him. If you haven't guessed already, that man was Corazon." Law finished.

For once in my life I was out of words. I had no smart alec remark, no asshole comment, nothing. I was stunned into silence.

"Law.. I.. I had no idea." I finally stammered out. When there was no reply I turned to look at him. He was completely still. I jumped up and checked his pulse. For a slight second I thought I had lost him but I felt it, it was faint but it was there. I grabbed his phone off his table and called his father. No sooner had I told him what happened the line went dead. Minutes later the door burst open and Cora and Chopper were both pushing me out of the way. I stood back and watched as Chopper barked out orders to Cora. The clumsy man didn't even trip once as he bolted from the room to grab whatever Chopper wanted. I sat on my bed, eyes glued to Law, willing him to wake up.

A bit later Corazon came back with an oxygen tank and mask. Chopper hooked him up and checked his vitals.

"He's stable."

 ***Law's POV***

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the darkness. The second thing I noticed was the stiffness in my body. The last thing I noticed was that I had something on my face. I reached up to pull it off but a pain in my arm stopped me. I used my other hand to pull the mask off and feel around for what what in my arm. It felt like an IV. I tried to assess the situation as best I could. I had an IV in and an oxygen mask on. I tried to rack my brain but I couldn't pull anything to the surface. I let out a frustrated sigh and let my hand drop back on the bed. Instead of hitting mattress though, I hit flesh. There was a strange noise and then some rustling. The next thing I knew, the light was being turned on and I was blinded. I threw my hand up to shield my eyes and immediately regretted it because it was the arm with the IV.

"Law! You're awake!" My father yelled out as he loomed over me.

"Please don't yell." I murmured, pulling my blanket over my face.

"Don't yell? Don't yell? You have been asleep for three days! Sorry if my yelling offends you." He told me.

"Three days?" I asked.

"Yes. You were in bad condition when Chopper and I left but I figured you would be fine. As soon as Eustass called I thought for sure I had lost you." Cora told me, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I gently squeezed it back and peeked at him from under the covers. He had tears in his eyes. I felt a tightness in my chest. I hadn't meant to cause him worry yet again.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're awake." Cora said, taking a seat on my bed. I rubbed my temple. I had a headache from hell.

"Wait, you said you and Chopper left and Kid was the one who called you?" I questioned, Cora's words just sinking in. He nodded. "I.. I don't remember that. I remember Kid and Chopper leaving. When did you and Chopper leave?" Cora gave me a concerned glance.

"You don't remember nearly passing out at your desk?" My father asked. I shook my head. I remembered teasing Kid about playing doctor, and then him leaving with Chopper, but after that it got fuzzy. "Fuck." I muttered.

At that moment a door opened and I looked to the noise. Kid was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another in his hand drying his hair. He looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he had lost a few pounds. However his chest was healing and he didn't seem to be sick.

"Law you're awake." Kid said, giving me a smile. I could hear excitement in his voice.

"Seems I'm not dead so that means you don't get the room to yourself." I smirked.

"Damn I guess I'll have to try harder next time. How are you feeling?" He ask, moving to stand by my bed.

"I hurt, I feel like shit, and I don't remember what happened the day that I blacked out. All in all, I'd say not too bad." I teased. Kid's face fell. Something I said had upset him. "What?" I questioned, looking from the redhead to my father. Cora just shrugged and Kid shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said, turning away and walking to the closet.

"No it's something. What happened that I can't remember?" I pressed, now curious.

"Nothing." He shrugged, throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He tossed his towels on the bed before walking to the door.

"I'm going to get some food." Was all he said before leaving.

"What was that about?" I asked Cora.

"I'm not sure what happened while you two were alone but he hasn't slept much since you passed out. He's been pacing the room and studying your notes. He made enough of the cure to finishing injecting the dorm but I think he's been trying to find a cure for the other strand, even though he has no idea what he's doing. He finally surrendered your notebook to Chopper so he can work. Some good news though, Chopper thinks he is close to cracking it. He says we might have a cure by today." Cora explained. I nodded.

My head was swimming. I felt like I was trying to put together a puzzle with no corner pieces. I had been asleep for three days, I had lost half the day that I was conscious, Kid was acting weird, and Chopper almost had the cure. I took a deep breath before reaching for my phone. I text Kid.

 _To Satan- What happened that I can't remember?_

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _From Satan- Nothing it's no big deal_

 _To Satan- It kind of is. I can't remember. Do you know how annoying that is?_

 _From Satan- You just told me about your past and how you were sick. No big deal_

I read the last message a few times. I must have been really delusional to have told him that. I had never told anyone that story. Granted I had never been close enough with anyone to tell them that story. So that was why Kid was avoiding me. He saw me as a ticking time bomb. However that didn't explain why he had been so worried about me while I was unconscious. I didn't feel like playing games so I decided to just ask him.

 _To Satan- Then why are you avoiding me?_

 _From Satan- I'm not. I came to get food. I was hungry._

 _To Satan- That's a lie. We both know it. Just tell me the truth. Are you worried that I am going to give you some 'incurable' disease now?_

 _From Satan- No! Just drop it. I'll be back up in a few. Bye_

I rolled over, being careful of my IV and eyed Cora. He was passed out. He must not have slept at all. I felt so bad. This wasn't the first time I had worried him like this. I sat up and gently laid him down on my bed and moved to my desk.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. I hope you aren't too disappointed. It took me a while to come up with this because honestly, I had no idea what I was going to do. However this happened, so yeah. Can't wait to see you next week.**

 **Mezaron- Kid is more bronze than brain but at times he can be serious, or atleast try. Cora is an adorable clumsy fire prone birdie ^^. I can't wait to get to some KidLaw drama either. It's gonna be fun!**

 **MissFennoSwede- Lol Law's little sexy fail might be a bit of past experiences xD (we won't get into though lol). Okay, okay. Enough of the fist slams. Here it is, please don't hurt me!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Kid's POV***

I had went to the kitchen to grab lunch with Killer. We were enjoying our sandwiches when my phone vibrated on the table. I checked it and quickly replied. It was from my roommate. Killer gave me a questioning glance as I sighed.

"What's up?" Killer asked.  
"Nothing." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich and trying to ignore him. My phone vibrated again and I replied before Killer could peek over my shoulder.  
"Something is going on. Kid.." Killer looked at me, well at least that's what it felt like. I couldn't see his eyes under his golden hair. I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Fine. Since you asked so nicely and shit. Law told me about his past the other day. I didn't think many things could be worse than ours but damn his was tragic. Well now he's woken up and he doesn't even remember telling me. I don't know. Something about it just, rubs me wrong." I explained, running my hands through my hair.  
"Well does he know that you know?" Killer questioned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head as I checked my phone again. "Tell him then. I'm sure he told you for a reason. He is really sick. You can't blame him for not remembering."  
"Yeah. He was worried he was gonna die and wanted me to pass on his legacy." I mumbled but did as Killer told me anyway. I told Law about how he told me he past. His response surprised me.

 _From - That's a lie. We both know it. Just tell me the truth. Are you worried that I am going to give you some 'incurable' disease now?_

I sighed and decided that it would be best to just talk to him in person. All this texting was doing no good and I was just digging myself into a hole. I washed mine and Killer's plate and we walked back up to the fourth floor together. We made small talk about how we missed football and how hopefully soon we would be out of lockdown. We made it to our floor and said a quick goodbye before each disappearing into our own rooms.

I opened the door and to my suprise, Law was sitting at his desk. Cora was laying on his bed passed out. Law looked up the second the door opened. He watched as I threw my phone on my bed and walked to his desk. I set a container of applesauce on the corner of his desk with a spoon.

"Figured you would be hungry." I told him with a shrug.

"Why were you so worried when I got sick? Cora told me that you hardly slept." My roommate said. I cursed under my breath.  
"I was worried. Is that so wrong?" I told him as I jumped into my bed.  
"He told me you paced the room and almost didn't give up my notes, despite the fact that you didn't know what you were doing." He continued to press the matter.  
"Damn why are you all on my case? I was worried. You told me about what happened with your family and then you just blacked out. Sorry if I thought you were going to die and I was worried. It won't fucking happen again." I said, growing angry. Why the hell was he on my case? Why couldn't he just be happy someone was worried about him. I was about to storm out of the room when I heard him say something. I couldn't quite make it out though. "What?" I questioned not even bothering to hide the annoyance I felt.

"I said I'm sorry okay. I.. I'm not used to people caring about me." Law said, looking anywhere but at me. I was a bit baffled actually. I didn't think he would apologize. I must have stood there looking like a big idiot because when Law finally looked at me he smirked.  
"Did I catch the big oaf by surprise?" He asked.  
"Who are you calling a big oaf you science freak." I growled. Law laughed. It was the first time I had seem him actually laugh. I found myself glaring at him for it. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked just as he erupted into a coughing fit. I rushed to his side but he held up his hand and caught his breath.

"Nothing. Just your best comeback is to call me a science freak, like that's the worst thing in the world." I could feel my face turning red. "Plus I don't even want to be a scientist but this school didn't have a medical program. I begged Cora but since I didn't have any real schooling they wouldn't accept me. So we settled here and I had to settle for a science major and also writing all the lessons for the science class since he knows nothing about it." Law said, pointing to his sleeping father.  
"Wait, you are the one who makes all the science assignments and tests?" I questioned. Law coughed and then nodded.  
"Well shit if I would have known that I would have found you so much sooner and forced you to make them easier. I could have had the one writing the tests giving me the answers." Law glared at me as I said that.

"I would have never given you the answers. That's cheating. Plus remember what happened last time we got into an altercation? It would have ended about the same for you then." Law leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. I glanced at the snake to make sure it was still in it's cage, a chill crept up my back. I glared at Law and he just smiled, knowing he had won.

"Whatever. You got lucky." I mumbled, pulling the covers up to my hips.  
"You shouldn't have been following me. I don't take pity on stalkers." He shrugged and went back to his work.

"Asshole." I mumbled. If he heard me he didn't acknowledge it. He just scowled at his notes and continued to fidget with his microscope.

I checked my phone and replied to a few players. Most of them were reporting feeling better and a few said they were getting worse. I told them to wait it out, a cure was coming. Lucky for Killer and I, no one knew we were the reason the virus got out in the first place. Coach wouldn't tell anyone either. I would get to stay captain and life would go on. None of the boys even knew I was roomed with the one making the cure. I'm sure if they did, they wouldn't leave me alone.

I was just about to put my phone down and try and take a nap when Killer text me.

 _From Killer- Rumor has it that Sabo and Ace are the one who started the fire._

To Killer- And this is new news? You aren't that dense.

From Killer- A few of our boys are investigating it. They are trying to make them confess. Just thought I would let you know.

 _To Killer- Thanks. Keep me posted._

I put my phone in sleep mode. If some of the players were investigating it, things were going to get messy. Sabo and Ace didn't play around. They were troublemakers with no regard for law or rules. I wouldn't put it past them to set this dorm on fire. I sighed. I would have to talk to Marco and see if he could reign them in. I really didn't want the whole school burned down. I liked it here.

I watched Law work until there was a knock on the door and the doctor rushed in before anyone could get to the door. He was breathless but he held up a vial.

"I did it. I found the cure."

 ***Law's POV***

I was stumped. No matter what way I looked at the virus, I couldn't formulate a cure. I didn't want to let anyone else know that though. They were all counting on me and I was going to kill them. Then Kid acting all weird wasn't helping my concentration either. My mind just kept wondering back to him until he came barreling into the room.

To my complete and utter surprise he set a container of applesauce on my desk.

"Figured you would be hungry." He told me and shrugged.

"Why were you so worried when I got sick? Cora told me that you hardly slept." I didn't even bother wasting time. I wanted answers.  
"I was worried. Is that so wrong?" He said it like it was no big deal. Why would he even be worried about me I wondered.  
"He told me you paced the room and almost didn't give up my notes, despite the fact that you didn't know what you were doing." I continued on, wanting answers.  
"Damn why are you all on my case? I was worried. You told me about what happened with your family and then you just blacked out. Sorry if I thought you were going to die and I was worried. It won't fucking happen again." I was stunned. I could also tell I had pushed a few buttons and made him mad.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled so low I could barely hear what I had said.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I said I'm sorry okay. I.. I'm not used to people caring about me." I told him, too embarrassed to even look at him. When he went silent I thought I had made him even more mad, instead he was staring at me like I was an alien or something. "Did I catch the big oaf by surprise?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Who are you calling a big oaf you science freak." He said causing me to break out laughing.

I felt the tension in the room evaporate. I knew that he wasn't as mad at me as he had been. For some reason that made me feel relieved. I wasn't quite sure why it even mattered if he was mad at me or not. I normally didn't care about other people's feelings. However I had found myself actually caring about what Kid though. It was a strange feeling for me but I went with it. I continued to tease for a while before I decided that it was time to get back to work.

Just as I made my last remark to Kid about being a stalker, I turned back to my work and I heard him mumble that I was an asshole. I kept my smirk to myself. I wasn't going to push my luck any further.

I poured over my notes for what felt like the millionth time. I took more of my blood and studied it but nothing was changing. My mind had all it's gears turning and not a one of them was giving me anything to work with. I wanted to throw my hands up in frustration but I couldn't let Kid know that I was getting nowhere. Some of his friends were sick and one of them was close to death. I couldn't' give up. I held not only their lives in my hands but also my own. Death didn't really scare me, I had faced it before and won. However when I held other people's lives in my hands, that was a different story.

When a knock sounded at the door I was worried. I had no idea who it could be but I was sure that it was bad news. Then Chopper came in breathless and holding a vile and I knew that I had been saved.

"I did it. I found the cure." He told us, panting.

I jumped up and took it from him. I grabbed a clean needle and filled it. I didn't even clean my arm, I just plunged the needle into my vein and injected myself. Both Kid and Chopper were watching me while my father continued to snore on.

"Can you make more?" I asked. I knew the little vial wouldn't be enough.  
"I'm already on it but I wanted to inject you and the other two who are in critical condition." Chopper explained. I nodded.  
"Good idea." I grabbed some needles and alcohol wipes but Chopper stopped me.  
"You could still be contagious. Kid and I will do it." I sighed but handed over the things. I knew he was right.

However before I gave them the vial I took a sample and put it on a slide. They left and I turned to a new page in my notebook. I examined what Chopper had done and took notes. At first I didn't spot a difference between my cure and his. But as I looked closer I saw it. A tiny strand that was slightly different. It was almost as minute as the difference in the viruses. I set about to replicate it but the more I moved, the heavier my muscles got. I made it to the closet to grab a few supplies but stopped to rest on my roommates bed. Before I knew what was happening, my eyelids grew heavy and I was nodding off. I leaned back and rested my head against the wall.

When I opened my eyes again, light was streaming through the window. I blinked a few times as my eyes came into focus and I saw my bed was empty. I was disoriented. At first I didn't know where I was but it slowly came back to me. I was on my roommates bed. I felt a body stir next to me. I looked over and Kid was slumped against the wall next to me and he was asleep. I slowly got up and stretched.

I checked my phone. It was well after lunch time and approaching dinner. I quietly slipped out of the room and down into the kitchen. To my surprise it was pretty crowded. I noticed many of the kids who had been sick were looking better and they were talking and eating. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a few items out of it. As soon as I closed it I came face to face with a certain strawhat kid.

"Hey Tra.. Traf.." He cocked his head in confusion like he was trying to remember how to say my name. "Traffy! That's it! Are you going to cook for me again?" He asked. I sighed. I was already cooking and I knew he wouldn't leave me alone unless I agreed to it.  
"I suppose I could make a bit extra but keep your hands off of it until I am done." I warned. He pouted but nodded.

I cooked up some pork chops with gravy and corn. It had been a while since I had cooked anything but I still had the touch. I positioned the food out onto three plates and handed one to the kid who had been drooling the entire time I cooked. I took the other two plates and turned to leave.

"Traffy aren't you going to eat with me?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"My name is Trafalgar and no. I am going to eat in the peace and quiet of my room." With that I left.

By some miracle I made it up the stairs with no problems. However when I made it right in front of my room, the problem arose. I was just about to set one of the plates on the floor when Kid's friend Killer opened the door next to me.

"Need a hand?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Thanks." I told him gratefully as he pushed my door open. He nodded and went on his way.

I set the plates down on Kid's desk and grabbed some soda from my mini fridge. I looked at Kid, he was still sleeping. He hadn't bothered to do his hair since he got sick so it was just everywhere. Some of it was sticking up while other parts fell in his face. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring. He wore only his shorts, leaving his healing chest exposed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had no idea what was coming over me but I knew I shouldn't of been practically checking out my roommate.

I cleared my throat. "Kid. Eustass-ya! I made dinner. Wake up." I called out to him. Kid groaned but slowly came to.

"Mh. Smells good." He mumbled.  
"Well if you don't wake up you won't know." I teased. I grabbed my plate and sat on my bed to eat.  
"I'm up, 'M up." He mumbled, falling onto his pillow face first and mumbling something incoherent.

I just laughed and started eating. I popped open my soda and took a swig. I waited for Kid to get up but he started snoring again. I rolled my eyes and threw one of my pillows at him. He nearly jumped out of bed.

"Okay, you win. I'm up." He held his hands in surrender and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the food. "You made this?" I nodded. He jumped up and started digging in.  
"Oh by the way. Where is Chopper and Cora?" I asked. I found it weird that my phone hadn't been blowing up with texts from my father. He shrugged. "When I came back you and Cora were passed out. I sat down for a second to wait on Chopper to get back then next thing I know I am being assaulted with pillows."  
"I tried to be nice and wake you up but you forced my hand." I joked. I put my plate down and searched for my phone.

I found it under my pillow and it was dead. No wonder it hadn't gone off. I plugged it in and went back to eating and joking with Kid. After we were both finished, I changed my shoulder bandages then told Kid to clean off his desk. He grumbled but did as I told him. I reached under my bed and pulled out a pretty big box. I unwrapped it to reveal a 50 inch tv.

Kids face lit up. "Why have you been hiding that?" He asked.  
"I was worried you would break it." I told him as I started hooking it up. I also pulled out a PS4 and hooked it up. I threw him my games and let him pick.

We spent the rest of the night gaming, drinking soda, and joking around like actual roommates.

* * *

 **A/N-Aww look at this, the little gamer nerds are getting along. Aren't they just the cutest? I would like to think so.**

MissFennoSwede- Well keep some of that hunger, theres more to Law then he is letting on ;)

candy514- I'm working really hard on the detail part. I have always struggled with it. I just want to get from point A to B because I get so excited and forget things, but I'm working on it! I wonder who is going to break first and be the one to admit they like the other.

 **Next chapter we get to see Killer notice something up with Law and Kid.**

 **Stay tuned and as always, I hope you enjoyed! Also I hope everyone has a happy and safe Thanksgiving! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

***Law's POV***

I didn't remember falling asleep but at some point during all the gaming and caffeine, I crashed. When I woke up my phone was very annoyingly playing Light Em Up. I groaned and fished under my pillow. I was surprised Kid hadn't woken me up to tell me to shut it up. My fingers finally gripped the vibrating phone and pulled it out from under my pillow and slid the green arrow, even though I wanted to slide the red one.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone.  
"Morning my little ray of sunshine. How are you feeling today?" Cora's, slightly more annoying than normal voice rang out.  
"I feel like I spent all night drinking way too much caffeine and didn't get enough sleep." I whined.  
"So you are feeling better, that's great because your dorm is off of lockdown. Classes resume on Monday, today is Friday incase you forgot." He told me.  
"Okay and?" I questioned, hoping he would get to the point so I could go back to bed.  
"And I need a lesson by Sunday so I can go over it and teach." I heard a clatter and a few curses over the phone. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine. I'll have it done. Now if that's all, I'm going back to bed." I told him.  
"Sleep well my.." I hung up before I could hear whatever new nickname he had thought of.

I rolled over to see if Kid was still asleep but his bed was empty. I looked at my phone. It was before noon and he was awake and not in our room? I checked the bathroom but I was met with dirty clothes and trash. I tried to close the door but I just couldn't. I wouldn't be able to sleep now that I was feeling better and was able to clean the place up. I turned on some music and set to work.

I tried to sort out the clothes but in the end I just threw them all in my basket and took them down the hall to wash. Once the load was started, I went back to pick up the trash. I ended up hauling out two bags and leaving them outside my door for pick up. After that I cleaned my blood out of the sink and gave the toilet a quick wipe down. Next was the shower. I decided it would just be easiest to clean it and take a shower at the same time. I stripped down and pulled the bandage off my shoulder. I turned on the water and stepped in. The heat stung my wound but it wasn't unbearable. I started scrubbing the shower before I washed up. Just as I was washing my hair, my phone stopped playing music and started playing my text tone. I quickly finished washing up and stepped out. I dried my hands and unlocked my phone. I was worried something might of happened or that someone was still sick. Instead I was taken but surprise.

 _From Satan- Hey had a FB meeting. Grabbing some food want something?  
_ _To Satan- Anything as long as it doesn't have bread.  
_ _From Satan- So picky. I make no promises :P  
_ _To Satan- Whatever lol_

I laughed and threw my phone on my bed as I dried off and got dressed. It was a bit odd to be talking to Kid like this after the start we had but honestly I didn't mind it. I had dreaded having a roommate but after all the smoke had cleared, he was not that bad.

I cleared away our mess from the previous night and walked down to the kitchen. I cleaned the plates and was just about to go back upstairs when two people I really didn't want to see came in at the exact same moment. It was what Kid had called the Luffy Fan Club. The second they saw each other they started bickering. I tried to slip past them but the cheerleader was quicker.

"You! I saw you with Luffy the other day. What do you want from him? Are you trying to steal him out from under me?" She interrogated me.  
"Ha me steal him? You can have him. I was just cooking and he came and pestered me." I said, still trying to worm my way out.  
"Luffy is not a pest! You take that back!" The green haired man yelled.  
"I was talking to him, don't butt in!" The cheerleader glared at the man.

As soon as they started fighting I took it as my cue and bolted. I was not about to be caught up in their lover's spat drama thing they had going on. I didn't even like the kid. I shook my head as I headed up the stairs. I could still hear them arguing and then some loud noises that I didn't care to figure out what from. I continued to the fourth floor and changed the clothes into the dryer. I walked back to my room and saw the door was open. I went tense for a quick second but when I heard Kid's voice, my body relaxed. I opened the door and walked in.

Kid and Killer were hanging out and talking about something. They shut up when I walked in.

"Hey." I greeted.  
"Hey." Killer flashed me a quick smile and took a bite out of his sandwich.  
"Yo. I brought you some pasta. I had to bribe Killer not to take the last one so you better be grateful." Kid told me as he tossed me a sack. I opened it and smiled.  
"Thank you. So how does it feel to be off of dorm arrest?" I asked as I tossed the bag on my bed and searched my mini fridge for carrots.

"It feels great. I was going stir crazy!" Kid complained.

"You were asleep like 80 percent of the time." I teased. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

I hoped up on my bed and grabbed Bepo out of his enclosure. Jean stuck his head out and watched me. When it was apparent he wasn't getting a white hamster for lunch he went back into hiding but not before sticking his tongue out at me as if to say 'I will eat him one day'. I turned back around and put Bepo on my pillow and gave him a carrot. He nibbled away happily and I dug into my food.

"So," Killer started. "Kid here tells me you have a pretty impressive game collection." I laughed.  
"Oh he only saw part of it." Kid's non existent eyebrows raised. I put my food down and crawled back under my bed. I pulled out another box, this time it was an Xbox 1 along with a duffle bag full of games.  
"You have had that under your bed this entire time?" I shrugged at Kid's question. "And you never told me? I'm hurt." He glared at me for two seconds before he went reaching for the duffle bag. I held it back.  
"Hey now. We need some ground rules. These don't leave the room, everything goes back in it's case, and if they are scratched, you owe me your life." I told them.

They both nodded like children at Christmas and grabbed at me again. This time I let them have it. They set up the Xbox and made profiles before starting up the new Halo. I grabbed Bepo and put him in my pocket. I stepped out of the room and walked down to the laundry room. I collected the clothes and walked back to my room. On my way Killers door was open so I snuck a peak. Heat and Wire were both talking and Heat seemed to be doing a lot better. He was sitting up and able to hold a conversation. That meant that the cure was working for him. I made a mental note to ask my dad or Chopper about Penguin later. I entered my room and Killer and Kid were both as I left them, yelling at the screen and cursing. I laughed at them and put Bepo back in his cage while I folded clothes. I put mine away but I was still left with Kids. I waited until they died to throw them on his bed.

"What's this?" He asked.  
"Clothes from the bathroom. I cleaned and just threw all our laundry together." I said.  
"Oh, thanks." He told me. He handed me his controler and started putting his clothes up.  
"So where did you get all of this?" Killer asked as he started a new game.  
"A present." I shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"Present? Did Santa bring it? Cuz if you two are friends you could put in a good word for me." He joked.  
"I'll tell the big man you have been extra nice." I said with a grin. Killer laughed but we both got serious as the first wave of aliens approached. 

***Kid's POV***

With dorm lockdown over, it was time to get some fresh air. I called a football meeting at ten in the morning at the field. I was met with a lot of complaints but when when the time came, everyone was there. It felt good to be outside again even if the weather was cooling off and it was a bit chilly. I was thankful for the fresh air and the fact that half the team was no longer on death row.

Once everyone was accounted for I started the meeting.

"Okay everyone. Due to the incident, coach has canceled the next two months. Killer and I take full responsibility for this. However, that doesn't mean that practice stops. Now that we are all off of dorm arrest I expect everyone back out on the field." People started to try and talk over me but I silenced them. "However, if you were one of the few that got the second strain of the virus, like Heat, then you will be given some off time. The rest of us who have had time to recuperate and those of you who didn't get sick will be expected to get back to it. We have no time to waste. We have lost too much time already. With two months taken off our schedule we are missing 7 games. So we will have lost time to make up for. I expect this team to run like a well oiled machine by the time we get back out on that field. Also, another matter before I dismiss you. Under no circumstances are you to pick fights with the nerds or the basketball kids. If you do, you will answer directly to me or Killer." That was met with a lot of protest but after a glare from me they all mumbled that they would behave. "Good, now that is all. I expect to see you all here for practice on Monday." With that everyone ran off to enjoy the open space.

Killer and I talked to a few players and checked on everyone until the field cleared out.

"What now?" Killer asked, laying on one of the bleacher benches.  
"Food?" I asked as I check my phone. It was just about noon.  
"Yes. Food sounds amazing." As if to confirm, his stomach growled. I laughed and helped him up.

We headed to the little cafe that was on campus. I pulled out my phone on an afterthought and texted my roommate in the hopes that he would be up.

 _To - Hey had a FB meeting. Grabbing some food want something?  
_ _From_ _\- Anything as long as it doesn't have bread._

I laughed at his request. It was so strange. Who honestly didn't like bread? Killer gave me a questioning glance but I ignored him and responded to my text.

 _To_ _\- So picky. I make no promises :P  
_ _From_ _\- Whatever lol_

I was so transfixed by my phone that I didn't realize we had made it to the cafe until I nearly ran into the door. I glared at Killer who just laughed at me and held open the door.

"Sorry. Your phone just seemed so much more important." Killer teased.

"I was texting Law. I asked if he wanted anything." Killer gave me a smile but before I could ask him what it was about he grabbed the last package of pasta salad. The only other prepackaged food that was left was sandwiches. "Uh Killer?"  
"What's up?" He asked, looking for a drink.  
"What would I have to do to talk you into trading me that pasta?" I asked.  
"Why? You don't like this."  
"Well, Law doesn't like bread.." I started.  
"Oh this is about Law. Then my price has to be double." He taunted, holding the pasta in front of me.  
"What do you want?" I asked, reaching for it knowing he was going to pull it away.  
"Let's see, money is too easy.."

"Law has a PS4. He also has the newest Black OPS. I could talk him into letting you play. Oh and he hasa big flat screen tv." I said. Killer loved video games but we didn't have the money for them. I couldn't see Killer's eyes but I was sure they were lighting up with the smile he flashed me.  
"Deal." He said as he threw the pasta at me and went for a sandwich.

We bought our food and by we, I meant me. Killer made some excuse about forgetting his wallet but I knew he was just being a prick since I took the last pasta for Law. He teased me the entire time on the way back to the dorm about being an ass kisser and that I was going to get a 'reward' from Law for being a pasta savior. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him into a group of oncoming girls. Instead of falling on his ass in front of them like I had hoped, they caught him and swooned over him. I glared at him as they ran their fingers through his hair and asked when he was going to play football again. I eventually had to drag him away, lipstick marks and all. He just laughed at me.

"You're just jealous that Law won't kiss you." Killer teased. I knew it was a joke but I could feel my face heating up for no reason.  
"Shut the hell up. I kissed a guy once because I was drunk and it was spin the bottle and suddenly I'm gay and in love with my roommate." I growled.  
"And defensive, can't forget that." Killer flashed me a smile that told me that was the exact reaction he had been looking for.  
"Whatever." I mumbled.

I started walking faster and didn't even bother to hold the door open as we entered the dorm. I heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and I was tempted to check it out until I heard Luffy's name being thrown into the fray and just headed straight for the stairs. I didn't even bother to wait for Killer, he knew where to go.

I unlocked my door and I was a bit disappointed when I didn't see Law. I knew he couldn't of gone far though because he knew we were coming with food. I plopped down on my bed and seconds later Killer walked in. He took my chair and sat down.

"You know I was teasing you. Why did you get so mad?" He asked, his tone serious.  
"I didn't." I lied, opening my Gatorade and taking a drink.  
"Yes you did. You wouldn't have ran off like that if you didn't get upset. Normally you would have just teased me back or tripped me. Kid do you like him? You know I don't.."

We were interrupted as the door opened and the man of hour walked in. Killer shut up immediately and turned to face the door.

"Hey." Law said as we walked in. I felt my heart skip a beat. I really hoped he hadn't heard what we had just been talking about.

* * *

 **A/N: Well look at that, Killer knows Kid feels some kind of way. Let's just say some Kid/Law moments are in the future! So be ready for that, I know I am! Let me know what you guys think or just say hi, I love reading your comments and everything! Also sometime in the near future I will be coming out with a new KidLaw story. I'm working on it with the help of one of my friends so I hope to have it ready and out soon! Also next week is finals so I'm not sure if I will be able to update then but I am going to try my best!**

sarahgri99- Yes and we all know what bonding leads too *wink wink*  
candy514- Lol the roommate stuff was just slow with looming death and all. But I guess that's kind of what brought them together in the end. Ha I like the way you think but I'm not quite sure that's how it's going to play out. Maybe more along the lines of Kid being like 'So uh you give me a hard on, wanna do something about it?' and Law would be like 'I guess I could let you do me in butt.' Then yay gay butt sex!  
Nova Dragon- That makes me happy, I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the errors, I don't have a beta and so it's just me going over it and I make a lot of mistakes. I try my best to catch them but sometimes it just doesn't work out. I hope you enjoy this update though, I'm ready to get into the actually drama ^^


	14. Chapter 14

***Kid's POV***

Killer would have moved into our room if I hadn't of put my foot down and kicked him out. Law promised to let him come back and play games later and he finally left. It was almost five in the morning and I was exhausted. Law was sitting at his desk furiously scribbling away at some papers.

"Are you seriously doing homework on a Saturday?" I asked, walking over to his desk.  
"No this is more like the lesson for the week," He said.  
"You're doing your homework a week in advance?" I asked, even more confused.  
"No this is Cora's lesson for class. I could of sworn I told you I was the one who writes them," Law told me as he looked up from his work to realize just how close I was.  
"Oh yeah I remember. I also remember you telling me you were going to give me the roommate special and tell me the answers to the test," I teased, semi hopeful. Law laughed and handed me a piece of paper. I took it in hopes that it was the answers. Instead it was an unanswered test. "Well that's just a tease," I fake whined.  
"Read the instructions at the top you big oaf," Law said with a smirk.  
"Well golly gee mister, I'm not sure I have a high enough reading level," I said, trying my best to sound like a kid. He laughed as I read it. "An open note test? We've never had one of those,"  
"Well I figured I could give everyone a bit of a break after what happened," Law said.  
"That's great and all but.." I was cut off by a wave of Law's hand.

He shuffled around his papers and pulled out a notebook, which he handed to me. I opened it and saw it was all the notes that I had failed to take over the course of the semester. They were written nice and neat in perfect cursive. They were even color coded and had page numbers. I flipped through it in shock. Even though he had been the one to write the lessons, he still took perfect notes.

"Keep them but if you go around selling them I will tell the principal that you stole them from me," Law warned me. I nodded.  
"Why do you even take notes if you know all the answers?" I asked, generally confused. He shrugged.  
"Gives me something to do. Besides I can go back and look over them for future lessons," Law said, once again focusing on his work.  
"You know, you never really told me why you have to write them," I said, pushing for information.  
"Yes I did," Law responded, a bit too quick.  
"Remind me," I said.  
"Started college here, Cora refused to leave my side, took a job as a teacher, he didn't know anything about science so I got stuck writing the lessons," Law told me but I could tell he was hiding something..

I waited for him to say more but he kept his lips sealed. I sighed. It seemed like he wouldn't be giving up any information anytime soon. I watched him for a bit longer until I broke the silence.

"Fine, fine. I know you are hiding something but you just won't give it up. I will find out though, just you wait and see," I told him, watching him for any signs of cracking. He just gave me a sad smile.

"I really hope for your sake that you don't," He mumbled. I was a bit taken aback by his words. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad, could it, I wondered.

I stayed quiet after that. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew he was hiding something but when I had tried to push he started shutting down. As I sat by his desk lost in thought, I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he stretched and his shirt came up. I noticed that he had a six pack. How I had never noticed it before was beyond me. His body was actually really well toned and that surprised me with him being a nerd and all. I sat there gawking at him until he cleared his throat and smirked down at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, propping his elbows up on his desk and resting his chin in his hands.  
"No sorry, just uh, thinking about football practice on Monday," I lied, licking my lips.  
"Ahh I see," He hummed, seeming to believe the lie. "What are you going to do? I mean two months off is a pretty huge deal," He said as he pushed away from his desk and stood up.  
"We are going to practice. It's going to be tough but we have to push through. We will only have a few games as a warm up before districts and they have no choice but to be ready by then," I told him, going into captain mode.  
"Districts? I take it that's a big deal?" Law questioned, walking to his mini fridge and throwing me a bottle of water before grabbing one for himself.  
"Well yeah, if we win district then we go to playoffs, from there if we win it's onto the finals. Our team always gets stopped at the playoffs. I wanted this year to be different," I confessed. "I really hoped I could lead the team to victory. I believe we can do it with the team we have, it's just a matter of pulling ourselves together after this hurdle,"  
"Well I'm sure if anyone can do it, you can," Law reassured me, sitting back down at his desk.  
"Thanks," I said, full of gratitude. I really needed to hear something encouraging because I was starting to doubt myself. "By the way, why don't you play any sports?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Never had the urge. I'm not one for all the rules and team playing that goes along with it. I'll stick to keeping in shape alone," He explained.

So he did work out, I thought to myself. That would explain the toned body. I found myself wondering what he did and when he did it. I had never seen him in the gym before. Then I thought about how behind I was on my workout schedule and dreaded getting back into the swing of things.

I started nodding off in between my mental scheduling for football practice and workout routines. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that it was already seven in the morning. I sighed as I got up and collapsed on my bed. I didn't even bother with a blanket. I just closed my eyes and let sleep engulf me.

 ***Law's POV***

I was relieved when Kid finally went to sleep. He had started asking questions that I just didn't want to answer. The less he knew about _that_ part of my life the better. Then I had caught him checking me out and instead of being weirded out like I thought I would be, I found the attention nice. I started stretching a bit more and showing some skin and he just ate it up.

In all honesty I had never had a gender preference. However, I never would have thought that a jock boy would be my type. Yet I found myself thinking about him even after he was passed out and snoring on his bed. The whole time he was awake I had been distracted. I couldn't even write the weeks lesson because my mind was elsewhere. So I had pulled out a clean sheet of paper and just made it look like I had been working. Looking down on it know I noticed it was a bunch of random formulas. I laughed to myself. If I had given them to Cora to teach, not only would he be out of a job but the whole class would fail because no one would know what they were.

I knew what they were though. They were the formulas to old projects I had onced worked on. One of them was the paralysis formula I had used for Jean. While I was thinking about it, I quietly searched my closet for the things I would need and set about making another batch to inject my snake with. I pulled him out of his cage and he wrapped himself around my upper arm while I worked. He watched as I mixed this and that and waited. When it was done I put some of it in a needle and coaxed Jean off my arm. He slithered onto my desk and waited. I gently flipped him over and found the spot I was looking for. I held him down and I injected him. While the paralysis venom was circulating through his body, I quickly put him back in his cage and grabbed a live mouse for him. He was always moody after his injections and I didn't feel like getting bit in the middle of his lash out. I had already been there and done that.

With that settled I sat down to once again try and write the weeks lesson out. I had decided to make it fairly easy with the whole virus things. The lesson was over birth defects. It wasn't anything hard but I still found my mind wandering to other things. I finally just closed my notes and sat back in my chair. I let my head fall back and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache forming and I didn't really feel like dealing with it. I pulled out a bottle of tylenol from my desk and took two. I checked my phone and was happy to see that I had no missed calls or texts. However, I wasn't so happy to see the time. It was nearing eight in the morning and I wasn't the least bit sleepy.

I got up from my chair and used the bathroom and cleaned my wound before deciding that I would just play a game until I got tired. I started up my PS4 and hooked up my headset so I wouldn't wake up Kid. I picked Fallout 4 and started it up. I managed to forget everything except the game for a while. It was nice to just be able to lose myself to the game. The euphoria was short though when my phone vibrated against my desk. I scooped it up before it woke up Kid.

"Hello?" I angrily whispered to the man on the other end.  
"Well hi to you to son," came my father's response. "Why are you whispering? It's noon," he asked.  
"Roommates still asleep. What do you want?" I asked, still whispering.  
"Well it's noon and you're off of lockdown so I figured we could go grab lunch," Cora said.  
"Sounds fine. I'll meet you outside in five," and with that I hung up.

I saved my game and shut it off. I grabbed a pair of pants out of the closet and threw on a shirt before searching for a jacket, then I fed Bepo and snuck out the door. I made it to the first floor just as Cora was about to try and come up.

"I told you I would meet you outside," I scolded.  
"Well you were taking too long. I thought I would just go hurry you along," he pouted. I rolled my eyes at him. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, holding the door open for me. I shrugged.  
"I don't care. Where ever," I told him, zipping up my jacket as the chilly wind hit me.  
"Applebees?" I nodded.

We walked to the teachers parking lot in silence. We made it to our old beat up car and cheered when it started. We drove the ten miles to town with nothing but the radio. It was a comfortable silence between us though. We had spent many days like this, just driving with the radio lightly playing whatever in the background. I loved long car rides. They were a chance to clear my head and just enjoy the scenery. Living with Cora, I got to travel a lot, more than I wanted at times but because of it I had seen a lot of different places.

All too soon we had arrived at our destination. We both got out and headed inside. We were sent to a booth where we ordered our drinks and went over the menu. They were pretty busy on a Saturday afternoon so we took our time trying to figure out what we wanted.

"So are you ready for classes to start again?" Cora asked, watching me over his menu.  
"Yeah. It will get me out of my room. I've been going a bit stir crazy," I answered.  
"Finally getting along with your roommate I take it?" My father started to pry. I sighed.  
"Yes, despite the horrid start, we are getting along," I told him, ordering an appetizer as the waiter came around.  
"I'm glad," he gave a nervous smile and I could tell something was wrong.  
"What?" I questioned. "Just get it over with," I sighed.  
"Well it seems that it's going to take probably the rest of this semester and part of the next one to finish the new dorms so you are stuck with him until then," my father informed me, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"That's fine so long as he doesn't destroy the room or let loose any more viruses," I shrugged, taking a drink of my soda.

It was in that moment that the appetizer arrived and my phone vibrated in my pocket. While Cora was digging into the dip, I checked my phone.

 _From Satan- Hey where are you? Woke up and you were gone._

I bit back a smile as I replied.

 _To Satan- Went to grab food with my dad. Want anything?_

I didn't have to wait long at the mention of food. The reply was almost instantaneous.

 _From Satan- Hell yea! Where from?  
To Satan- Applebees _

_From Satan- That place is the best! Get me some ribs please? I'll be forever in your debt! :D_

I smirked at his response. That was a huge commitment he was taking on.

 _To Satan- Your soul is now mine. I shall collect later.  
From Satan- So long as I get food I will do whatever ;)_

I felt a heat creep up my neck and to my ears. My father just smiled at me but kept his mouth shut. It was like he knew what was going on. I was about to put my phone away when I got another message.

 _From Satan- Oh yea. Killer is over. Can we play?  
To Satan- You break it, I experiment on you_

 _From Satan- Don't you threaten me with a good time :P_

I put my phone away after that. I had no idea how to even respond and if I did, I might say something I would regret. Lucky for me the food arrived before Cora could dissect me with his eyes. It's like he was trying to read my thoughts and figure out what was going on.

"So," Cora said between mouthfulls of food, "How is the lesson going?"  
"It's simple. I wanted to give everyone a break. Also I have a test written but it's open note so you can give it whenever," I explained.

We talked more about class and how it was about time to register for more classes. He told me that he wanted to do a lab soon so I was going to have to plan for that so he could get the supplies. When we were about done, I called the waiter over and ordered a full rack of ribs to go.

"I know that's not for you," Cora said, looking at me skeptically. I shook my head.  
"No it's for Kid. He bought me lunch the other day. I thought I could repay the favor." I explained.  
"Oh so I get to pay," my father joked as the bill arrived. I shrugged.

"I could get a job.." I started but was stopped by a glare.  
"You already know you don't need to do that. We have enough money. If you want anything all you have to do is ask," he told me.

We had had this argument time and time again. It always ended up the same. I didn't need a job, we had money, stop arguing, shut up and take the money. I knew we had plenty of money but sometimes I felt bad for living off Cora like I did. However I had no social security, no birth certificate, so it was really hard for me to work anyway.

"Well I'm asking for ribs for Kid," I teased.  
"And I'm getting them aren't I?" He joked back.  
"Yeah after bitching about it," I laughed and took the bag the waiter had returned with.

We headed back to our beat up car and back to the school.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys first things first, I want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Second, I want to apologize for this being so late. I have been suffering from MAJOR writer's block and I can't seem to find the motivation to update or write at all. I'm hoping it will pass soon because I have lot I want to write and I want to be able to get further in this story.  
That being said, thank you guys for reading and putting up with me. I hope this chapter is a great way to bring in the new year!**

 **Also there is going to be a Kid week started Jan 4-10. You can find it on Tumblr. It's like a mini event for Kid to celebrate his birthday. The name on Tumblr is 'eustasskidweek'. I will be participating in it but I'm sure I'll post what I end up writing on FF as one shots. But you guys should go check it out and participate! It's gonna be a blast!**

candy514- I can see them fighting but normally I can see Law bottoming and Kid being top. I don't know, Kid is just so assertive and I bet that totally turns Law on (I know it turns me on xD). Don't you worry, gay sex will happen. I love gay sex ;)

sarahgri99- Kid's gotta act like a captain sometimes right? Lol I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one ^^

Nova Dragon- Thank you, I passed all my tests with flying colors :D Yes I love Kid and Law being all close, the closer the better I would think. 3


	15. Chapter 15

***Kid's POV***

I was a bit disappointed when I woke up and Law wasn't there. I didn't have much time to dwell on it because someone was pounding on the door. I threw it open and I was promptly shoved to the side by Killer. He waltz in like he owned the place and plopped down on my bed.

"Excuse you," I told him, shoving him onto the floor.  
"What? Can't I come and visit my brother?" he teased, pouncing on me. I wrestled him off of me and once again shoved him to the floor. He smiled up at me and sat up. "Someone is in a grumpy mood," Killer said. "Is it because your boyfriend isn't here?"

"He's not my.. You know what, nothing I say is going to get through to you so whatever. Yeah I'm grumpy cuz I didn't get any dick last night. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked, glaring down at the smirking blonde. He shrugged.  
"It would explain a lot," I threw my pillow at him and grabbed my phone.

 _To - Hey where are you? Woke up and you were gone._

Killer was watching me so I rolled over and threw the blanket over me.

 _From - Went to grab food with my dad. Want anything?_

At the mention of food my stomach growled.

 _To - Hell yea! Where from?  
From - Applebees _

Now we were talking. I smiled at my phone and replied.

 _To - That place is the best! Get me some ribs please? I'll be forever in your debt! :D_

When it came to food I would do damn near anything.

 _From - Your soul is now mine. I shall collect later.  
To - So long as I get food I will do whatever ;)_

I couldn't help it, I found myself flirting with him and liking it. When he didn't respond I grew a bit worried. I quickly tried to change the subject.

 _To - Oh yea. Killer is over. Can we play?  
From - You break it, I experiment on you_

 _To - Don't you threaten me with a good time :P_

He just made it so easy. Plus he was good looking and we shared a room, oh the things I could do to him. I found myself daydreaming a bit and was brought back to reality when Killer started shaking me.

"Earth to Kid! Hello! I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes," he complained.  
"Law said you could play the game. I'm going to take a shower, preferable a cold one," I mumbled, getting off my bed and pushing past Killer.

I stumbled into the bathroom and started my phone up as loud as it would go. I really didn't want to hear Killer's taunting. I started the shower and stripped down. I was a bit concerned at how quickly I had grown hard thinking about Law. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my mind as I stepped into the cool shower. I focused on football and school work, anything to keep my mind off my roommate.

It was working too until I thought about science class, then I thought about Law and his perfectly toned body and there _it_ was again. I sighed. There was only one solution to this problem. I turned the shower up so at least it was warm and I was comfortable. Then I let my mind wonder. I thought about Law and what I would do to his body. My hand traveled to my lower regions as I fantasized about my roommate. I was close to my climax when I heard the worst noise ever. Killer started banging on my door and yelling.

"Your roommate is here! Stop wanking and get your food before I eat it!" Killer taunted.

To say I was pissed would have been an understatement. I punched the wall hard enough to crack a few of the tiles and an inhuman noise came from my mouth. I wanted nothing more than to kill my best friend in that moment. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before turning off the water and stepping out to dry myself. I took my time and tried to calm down and in hopes that my boner would go away. Neither seemed to be happening though so I threw on some shorts and did my best to tuck it.

I stepped out of the bathroom and sure enough Law was there. He was at his desk writing and Killer was on my bed gaming. I walked over to him and grabbed the controller. He looked up at me confused but his look of confusion quickly turned into a smirk. He knew he had been right. He also knew I was pissed. He tried to get up but he was too late. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the bed. Law watched on in amusement. I carried Killer to the door and dropped him in the hallway. Before he could protest, I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Any reason as to why you just kicked your best friend out?" Law asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.  
"Because he's a dick and I can," I shrugged like it was no big deal. I collapsed on my bed and nearly crushed the container of food Law brought me. "Shit!" I cursed, grabbing the container from under me. I opened it and my stomach grumbled. Law laughed.  
"Damn I'm not sure that's gonna be enough to satisfy you," He teased.

I could feel my face warming up. Instead of replying, I just turned away and started eating. I could tell Law was confused by my mood but he didn't say anything. He just went back to his work. I ate all the ribs and the side dishes. I was full and felt a bit better. I was still mad at Killer though but I had calmed down some.

"How's the lesson going?" I asked my roommate. He sighed and pushed away from desk.  
"Great, I love writing about birth defects and X and Y chromosomes," he said sarcastically. "Thankfully this lesson is done. I'm taking it to my father and then I think I'm going to do something, not sure what yet," he told me.  
"You could always just make the lessons easier," I teased, earning a smile.  
"You would like that too much. I think I might just make them harder from now on and make sure everyone knows it's because of a certain redhaired football captain," he told me with a smirk.  
"Do what you must master. I owe you my soul anyway," I said with a bow. He laughed at me again and threw a pillow at me.  
"In that case, I want you to do all my homework, fetch me food, do my laundry, and clean Bepo's cage," he ordered.  
"Yes master, anything else master?"  
"Yeah I think a foot rub would be nice," he told me.  
"In your dreams nerd," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Fine, I guess I could just use you as a test subject," he mused.

"Nope, no thank you," I held my hands up in surrender.

He laughed and collected all the notes and stuff he had been working on. He put them in a binder and tossed it on his bed. He went into the bathroom and when he came out he had changed into a pair of swim trunks and had a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"I have decided that I am going swimming," he told me. I was a bit dazed as I studied his body. The way his black and yellow swim trunks hung off his hips had me wonder what he looked like under them. I quickly shook the thoughts away as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.  
"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.  
"I said you are welcome to join me, if you want to that is," Law repeated, I could see a small blush creeping up his neck.  
"Sure, uh give me a sec," I said, jumping out of bed and looking through my drawers for swim trunks before I forget I had lost them in the fire. "Ugh I have no swim shorts," I complained.  
"Just wear shorts. I bet no one is even there anyway," Law said. I just nodded and grabbed a pair of my workout shorts.

Law grabbed the binder and I followed him out. We walked in a comfortable silence to the teachers block. He walked right in and went straight to the stairs. I followed him as he walked to his father's room. He stopped in front of a door and I could faintly smell smoke. Law knocked on the door and I could hear some commotion and then the door flew open.

"Law! Oh, hello Eustass!" said happily. He tried to usher us in but Law shook his head.  
"We're going swimming. I just came to drop this off," He held out the binder and handed it to the teacher.  
"Aww, you don't want to.." He was cut off by Law.  
"No I'm going swimming. I'll see you in class tomorrow," and with that Law turned to leave and I had no choice but to follow.

We walked the short distance to the pool. We went to the locker room for a quick rinse before getting in. We threw our shoes in locker with our towels and stepped into separate showers.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped, stepping out of the shower. Law had just turned off his water and I knew it was seconds until he felt what I did.  
"Why the hell is it so cold?" He yelled in response.  
"To the warmth!" I shouted, bolting for the door to the pool. Law was hot on my heels.

However the floor was tile and we were wet. I had almost reached the door when I slipped and fell straight on my ass. Law being right behind me and also wet, was not able to stop in time and he too fell however, he had a softer landing seeing as to how he fell right on top of me.

 ***Law's POV***

Running in the locker room after a shower was not my brightest moment. In all retrospect it wasn't entirely my fault. The cold of the room and Kid were kind of clouding my judgment. As soon as I stepped out of the shower Kid was standing there wet and shaking. Then I felt the cold and we both bolted for the door. That's when things kind of passed in a blur. I saw Kid go down in front of me and I tried to stop but it was too late, the damage had been done. I fell right on top of Kid. I was glad I had been behind Kid or I would have been the one in his position. As luck would have it, I had Kid to land on.

"Umf," Kid grumbled from under me, "Thank God you are a twig or that would have really hurt," he joked.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to catch my breath before sitting up.

That's when I realized how I had handed. Kid was on his back and I had managed to land on top of him but my head was near his crotch. It was like we were trying to 69. I felt my face heat up.

"Well while you're down there…" Kid joked.  
"Same can be said for you," I shot back.  
"Fair enough," Kid laughed, "But I thought we were going swimming. I mean I have no objections.." I cut him off by pushing myself up and getting to my knees. In doing so I didn't realize that my ass would end up in his face or that he would pinch it.  
"Prick," I muttered as my face turned even redder.

I quickly stood up and burst through the door. The last thing I needed was Kid to see me with a hard on. I wasted no time in diving into the pool and swimming to the far end. About halfway across I head Kid splash in. I swam a few laps around before allowing myself a breather and a glance at the redhead. He was just floating on his back with his eyes closed, it almost seemed like he was asleep. I smirked as I had a thought. I silently floated over to him. He still showed no signs of opening his eyes. I took that as he didn't know I was there and sank below the water and opened my eyes. The pool was chlorine and it stung a bit but it wasn't unbearable. I swam under Kid and then shot up and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down. Bubbles flew to the surface as Kid struggled out of my grip and back to the surface. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I swam back to the surface where Kid was coughing and spewing water. He glared at me as water dripped from out of his nose.

"Feel better now?" He questioned.

"Payback's a bitch," I smirked.  
"Okay so that's how this is going to play out?" Kid asked, mischief swimming in his eyes.

Before he could grab me and pull me under, I swam out of his reach and dove down. I swam to the bottom of the eight foot end and watched as he struggle to catch up. He gave up and swam back to the surface. I made my way up too as my lungs started burning. He glared at me but he knew he couldn't catch me. I smirked at him and swam back under, shooting towards him and pulling him under by his ankle. He tried to fight but I had the upperhand. Even though he was stronger, I was more agile and could hold my breath longer. He had no chance.

We played cat and mouse for about thirty minutes until Kid grew tired and swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. He collapsed on the floor and let out a sigh. I swam over and rested my arms on the edge.

"What's wrong athlete, can't keep up with the nerd?" I teased, smiling over at him.  
"Water is not nearly as easy to tackle someone on as land is. I could take you on even ground," he panted.  
"Then it wouldn't be even for me. I'm not a football player, you would have the advantage then and the difference between me and you is, I know better than to get on your home turf against you," I said, chuckling at him.

Kid was laying there with his feet dangling over the edge in the water and his hands under his head. He was staring up at the ceiling. Water was dripping off of his muscled torso and I couldn't help but stare. The wound from the virus was scabbing over and healing nicely. I licked my lips and looked away. I had had the sudden urge to reach out and touch his abs and it wasn't from a medical standpoint. I shook my head and swam to the ladder across the pool. I pulled myself out and headed to the frozen locker room. I could hear Kid's wet footsteps ring out behind me.

I stepped into a shower as quick as I could and let the warm water flow over me. I could hear Kid start up his shower and quickly step in.

"Why does this place have to be so damn cold?" he grumbled. "I don't wanna turn it off because as soon as I do, I will turn into a Kidsicle,"  
"Would you be musclehead or cherry flavored," I asked from my shower, steam billowing around me.  
"Cherry, definitely cherry," he answered with a laugh. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

I thought for a second.

"Well we know we can't run. So here's the plan, we turn off the showers on three, go for our towels, fast walk to the door, then we make a run for it. Once we get to the dorms, I get a real shower while you suffer," I explained, already turning off my shower and making a break for the locker.

It took Kid a second to catch on and that was all I needed. I grabbed my towel and shoes and I was headed for the door as Kid was turning off his shower. I knew once we got outside it would be cold and I would be at a disadvantage because Kid could overtake me and make it to the dorm first. I dried off as I walked as fast I could to the door. I risked a glance behind me and Kid was grabbing his shoes as I opened the door. I didn't even bother trying to close it, as soon as my feet hit the pavement I was off. I didn't risk another glance behind me as I ran for our dorm.

I reached the door and Kid still hadn't caught up to me. I took that as I sigh and I threw open the door and headed to the stairs. I was winded already and now I had four flights of stairs. I tried to stop and catch my breath but I heard the door open again and I knew it was my rival. I took the steps two at a time but it wasn't enough. Kid easily passed me. He threw his towel at my face and he was gone. I knew I had lost. Even with the head start, he beat me. I stopped running and caught my breath. I walked up the stairs and by the time I reached the top my legs felt like jello. I opened the door to our room, which Kid so kindly left unlocked, and threw the wet towels on his bed, after cleaning my dirty feet with them of course.

I stripped out of my wet shorts and threw them on top of the towels and I grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and pulled them on. I could hear the water running and Kid singing something. I crept closer to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"I wanna make up right na na na, we need to link up right na na na…"

He kept singing and I back away. He was singing Akon? I laughed to myself and climbed onto my bed. I filled up Bepo's food and coaxed Jean out. He was still mad but he didn't try to bite me as I pulled him out and let him curl around my arm. I went about checking and making sure I was ready for my Monday classes. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a few missed texts from some classmates. I quickly replied and went to my desk. It was messier than I approved of. I put all the lesson planning away in the proper drawer, I put my beakers off to the side to be washed, I threw away the scrap paper, and tossed out the drinks. I had finished up and put Jean on my bed under the blanket, ready to yell at Kid for taking forever when the door finally opened and he stepped out. He had his towel around his waist and his hair was slightly dripping on the floor.

I smirked and walked up to him. He wanted to steal the shower, I could fight back. I bit my lip and ran my fingers over his wet chest. I could feel him grow rigid under my touch. I stepped close enough that our naked chests were touching, his breath hitched in his throat at I leaned forward and lightly nipped his ear before whispering, "Jean is out of his cage," then I reached for his towel and stepped into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long for an update. I've had writers block from hell and school just started and things are kind of crazy. I'm going to try and update as often as possible but I don't think I can do the weekly updates like I was. I'm going to try maybe twice a month but for sure once a month.**

 **I hope you guys are still around though and you like this chapter. I can promise you that the next chapter had some juicy drama.**

sarahgri99- Haha torture and torment are my specialties. Also I love Applebee's and I've been craving it like crazy so I had to add it. Hope you like the update 3  
candy514- Gay sex is life. True, I always have trouble figuring out who is going to top and bottom for the first time. However, in this case, I already know :D  
Nova Dragon- Haha I always find it easier to text flirt instead of doing it in person. I'm all awkward and what not face to face. Thank you :D  
swordfreak- I'm here, I'm alive. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Writers block will be the downfall of me! Have this chapter as an offering! I'm glad you and your friend like it, that makes me happier than you could ever believe.

 **Thank you guys for your kind words and all the reviews and for reading. It means the world to me. I'll see you all soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

***Kid's POV***

" _Jean is out of his cage,"  
_ "Jean is out of his cage,"  
" **Jean is out of his cage,"**

That stupid sentence rang out in my head over and over again. I jumped on my bed stark naked and scanned the floor. I didn't see the snake anywhere but that didn't mean anything. He could be anywhere at any time. I had a problem. I was without a towel and cowering on my bed. I looked down and saw the pool towels on my bed. I wrapped the less dirty one around my waist and continued scanning the room for the beast.

Then a thought occurred to me that he might be on my bed. I stood on top of Law's wet swim trunks and quickly threw my pillow to the floor and then jumped to that spot, kicking my blanket off in the process. No snake was hiding under my covers and for that I was thankful.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled at the bathroom, knowing he could hear me.

"You broke some of the tiles! I thought you were supposed to stop destroying our room," was his only response.

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"I bet you would!"

He got me there. I had nothing to say as a my ears heated up. I just glared at the door in the hope that maybe somehow he would know what I was doing. I was still standing on my bed in the wet towel when the water shut off. I continued glaring at the door as Law walked out. He just flashed me a smile as he toweled off his hair.

"Didn't find him?" Law asked with that stupid grin plastered to his face.  
"Don't you fucking tell me he's still in his cage," I growled, ready to kill my roommate.  
"No he is out," he said, lifting his blanket to reveal the sleeping snake.  
"Put him back," I told him, trying to keep my voice under control.

"He likes it out here. Plus he's still mad at me,"

"Mad about what?"

"Injecting him with my homemade venom," Law shrugged like it was no big deal.

"All the more reason to keep him locked up!" I yelled, waking the demon snake up.  
"No, he likes it out here,"  
"I need to get dressed," I grumbled.

"Then get dressed. Stop standing on your bed you're not a child," Law taunted me.

"Put the snake up," I told him again.  
"No he's fine. He's not gonna hurt you,"  
"So reassuring," I grumbled. "I've already been bitten once by him once and that was one time too many," I complained.

Law leaned down and the snake curled itself around his arm. He walked into the bathroom and threw his towel in there then sat down on his bed with the snake still. He raised an eyebrow at me. I had no choice, I climbed off my bed and grabbed a pair of shorts, bolting into the bathroom and away from Law and the snake. I closed and locked the door behind me. I really didn't want to be in there with that snake but I couldn't let Law win. I got dressed quickly and stepped back into the room. Law was still on his bed with the snake on his arm. I avoided them and remade my bed, throwing Law's trunks and dirty towel at him.

"My blanket is now wet," I mumbled grumpily.

"Shouldn't of cheated," I heard Law reply.

"How did I cheat?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You must have done something. When I reached the stairs you still weren't even at the door. Then all of a sudden you come out of nowhere!" He exclaimed.  
"Not my fault you're slow," I shrugged, rolling my blanket up into a ball and heading to the door.

"I am not. I knew I should've drowned you," he teased as I opened the door.

I looked back and there was a shit eating grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and just closed the door on him. I walked to the laundry room and threw my blanket in an open dryer and headed back to my room. I thought I would make it but halfway back, Killer opened his door and stepped out. I wanted to avoid him but he wasn't having any of it. He pulled me into his room the second he saw me.

"Okay enough of this, spill," he instructed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking around and noticing it was empty.

"Don't play dumb. We don't keep things from each other. You have never gotten that mad at me before. Something is going on. Kid you know that if you like Law I'm not going to hate you or anything,"

"I don't like him! Why won't you drop it?" I nearly yelled.

"Because you act different with him and when I bring it up you get defensive. Kid I fucking know you. Stop running from me and just fucking tell me!" he did yell, crossing his arms and I assume glaring at me.

"I fucking hate you," I whispered as I collapsed on his bed with my hands covering my face. "I don't know how the fuck I feel. I hated him but then things just started to change. He pisses me off but at the same time I can't stop thinking about him," I mumbled into my hands. I could feel the bed dip and I knew Killer was sitting at my feet.  
"Well this is new, even for you," he mused.

"I don't fucking like this. It's aggravating. Once second I want to bash his face in and the next I want to kiss him," I whined, finally being honest with Killer and myself.

"And of course you didn't tell him," Killer stated. I shook my head. "Well I hate to tell you this but.." I cut him off before he could say what I didn't want to hear.  
"Don't say it," I warned.

"Well sometimes we hear things we don't want to," Killer shrugged. I sighed.

I didn't want Killer to be right. I didn't want to confess my feelings for my stupid roommate. Hell I didn't even want to have feelings for him. I had plenty of girls that wanted me but normally I just stuck to drunken one night stands. I had never even been with a girl for more than a week. Yet here I was, stuck in this stupid situation. It would have been so much easier if I had just continued to hate him. Instead his stupid face had to be so cute and his body was so.. I shook those thoughts away. I really didn't need to be thinking that right now anyway or at all for that matter.

"I can't like him," I grumbled.

"Why?"  
"Because.. because for one we're both guys," I stated.

"What does that matter?" Killer asked, clearly not seeing my point.

"It matters because I'm a football player. The team wouldn't respect me if I was.. if I was.." I couldn't even say it so instead Killer said it for me.

"Gay. You think the team would honestly care?"  
"Yes," I said, unsure of even that anwer.

"Give me another reason," Killer said.

"Because he's a nerd,"

"Not good enough. You're gonna have to do better than that," Killer pushed on.

"Because I'm scared," I finally admitted.

"Of?"

"I don't know. Relationships, commitment, rejection. I can't fix this problem by punching someone or something. I don't know how to deal with it!" I yelled, tired of all the uncertainty.

"Then tell him and hope for the best. You're just gonna drive yourself insane if you don't tell him," Killer said like it easiest thing in the world.

"Fuck you," I mumbled. Killer just laughed and pushed me off his bed and right onto the floor.

"Get the fuck outta my room and quit moping. It's very unlike you and I don't like it,"

I sat up and glared at him. He smiled at me as he flopped into a laying position and pulled his phone out, completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes at him and a small smile form at the corners of his lips. He was still watching me, even though I had no idea how he saw under that mess of hair. I stood up and stormed out of his room and next door to mine. When I got there Law and his father were in a heated argument that stopped as soon as I walked in.

 ***Law's POV***

When Kid left I was worried I had pushed him a bit too far. I didn't mean to make him mad, I just wanted to joke around. I was just about to go after him when the handle in my hand shook and the door opened. I was expecting Kid but instead I was met with my father stumbling in. I side stepped out of the way as he tumbled in and landed on his face. I shut the door behind him and waited for him to stand up.

"We have a problem," were the first words out of his mouth. I immediately went on high alert.

"What is it?" I asked, walking to my window and closing the blinds. Jean seemed to sense my tension and he tightened around my arm.  
"There will be a new teaching aid starting next week," my father told me. I started to relax.

"Don't fucking scare me.." he cut me off.

"It's Caesar,"

"Caesar? As in.." Cora nodded and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "How did he find us?" my father shrugged.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. I thought we were safe here," I could see Cora's shoulders sag. "We will have to pack up and go,"  
"If it's just Caesar though maybe we can take him before word reaches.." Cora shook his head.  
"If anything happens to him _he_ will know,"  
"We can't just keep running. I'm tired of running," I told my father. He gave me a sad smile.  
"I am too son," Cora let out a sigh.  
"Maybe if we stay here they can't do anything. I mean it's a public place. Besides they need you anyway so.." I stopped talking as the door opened.

I tensed up, ready to attack if the need arose. I was thankful it was Kid. I felt some of the tension drain away but I was still on high alert. Kid looked from me to Cora, a scowl forming on his face. I frowned, wondering where he had been for the last half an hour. Cora looked from me to my roommate.

"We can talk about this tomorrow after class," he told me with a tone that left no room for argument. I nodded and he left without another word, leaving Kid and I alone in a room full of tension.

"So where did you run off too?" I asked, trying to lighten things up.  
"I was with Killer," he mumbled, dropping onto his bed.

"I hope I didn't make you mad earlier. I was just messing with you," I explained.  
"Yeah. It's whatever," he mumbled again, turning to face the wall.  
"Uh, okay then," I said, confused.

I took the hint and just dropped the subject. I uncoiled Jean from my arm and placed him back in his cage. I gave Kid one last glance before I put in a pair of headphones and turned on some music. I grabbed my backpack and went through it, making sure I was ready for the week ahead. I had all my homework done and everything was just as I left it. Satisfied, I threw it on my desk and collapsed on my bed. I played on a phone for a bit until I just couldn't take it anymore. I was so frustrated and I needed to move. I left the room and had no idea where I was going to go. I just started walking and before I knew it, I had ended up outside. I continued to just walk, trying to ignore my thoughts. As I continued on, I made my way past the burnt down dorms and ended at the football stadium. I climbed to the top of the home bleachers and laid down.

My mind wondered as I finally sat still. Half of my mind was on what my father had told me and the other half was on my roommate. I didn't know what was more worrying at this point in time. If Caesar found us, then Cora's brother wasn't far behind. We had done so well up until this point. This was actually the longest we had been able to stay in one place and now that might be ruined. To top it all off, I actually didn't want to leave. I had never really had anybody but Cora, much less have feelings for anyone. Now here I was, wanting to stay all because of a stupid red headed football player. I wasn't sure why he was so upset with me. We had just been messing around and having fun and then he gets all mad. I really didn't want to but I had started liking him and now there was the risk of leaving. I let out a frustrated sigh. I should be more worried about making future plans and what was to come but instead I was worried about Kid. I twirled my phone in my hand, contemplating texting him. I was thinking about what to say when it vibrated in my hand.

 _From Satan: I might have put a hole in the wall..  
_ _To Satan: Again? I thought we had an agreement…  
_ _From Satan: It was an accident  
_ _To Satan: How was it an accident?  
_ _From Satan: I blacked out and when I came too it was just there..  
_ _To Satan: Why did you black out?  
_ _From Satan: … Doesn't matter. I think I broke something though…  
_ _To Satan: Yea, the wall. You mentioned that  
_ _From Satan: I meant in my hand smartass  
_ _To Satan: I'll be back soon  
_ _From Satan: ok…_

I sighed and headed back to my dorm. I had no idea what was going on with Kid but it was confusing the hell out of me. I made it back to the dorms as quickly as I could and took the stairs two steps at a time. I hesitated at the door but when I heard a thud I had no choice but to go in. The first thing I noticed was the giant hole right by Kid's bed, the next thing was Kid himself. He was on the floor holding his hand to his chest and he was dripping blood from between his fingers. I raced to his side and grabbed his hand and inspected it. He had a pretty deep cut on his knuckle and his fingers were quickly swelling. I got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed some things before returning to Kid. I cleaned his hand and poured some rubbing alcohol over it. I felt around to make sure nothing was broken. Satisfied that all his bones were still intact, I wrapped it in some gauze and set about cleaning up the blood.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"I told you, I blacked out," he refused to even look at me.  
"Why?" I pushed, determined to get an answer out of him.

"Because I got mad," he mumbled clearly wanting me to drop the subject.

"Kid just tell me what the fuck happened!" I yelled, getting tired of his evasiveness.

"I got fucking pissed off okay? I blacked out and when I came too, there was a hole in the wall and blood on my fist. I can only assume that I was the one who put the hole there," he said, holding his hand to his chest again.

"Why did you get mad? Was it about the snake? I told you it was only a joke!"  
"That wasn't it. Just drop it okay?" he asked looking down at his feet. I had just about had enough of him. I leaned down and grabbed his chin in my hand and forced him to look up at me.  
"No I'm not going to drop it until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you! One second we were fine and joking around then the next thing I know you are all pissed off and now this! Fucking tell me what I did Kid!" I yelled, letting go of his chin and running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it!" he yelled at me.

"Fine. I'm going to stay with Cora tonight since you want to act like this. I'm not going to stay in here where you are just going to act like a bitch all night," I growled.

I turned away from him and to my desk. I threw my backpack on my bed and started to go through my drawers for some clothes when I heard Kid get up and I felt fingers on my arm. I was spun around and came face to face with Kid. He was looking down at me but I couldn't make out his expression. He looked like he was lost. I wanted to say something but all my words were frozen on my tongue. The was he was looking at me made my heart skip a beat. His fingers went from gripping my arm to caressing it and he brought up his bandaged hand to caress my cheek. I stopped breathing, worrying I was going to ruin the moment. He licked his lips as he brought his face closer to mine. I didn't know what to do. My eyes were locked on his lips as they drew closer and closer to mine. My chest was tightening and the world seemed to move into slow motion. One second I was wonder what Kid was doing and the next our lips came together and it was like the world froze. However, the kiss only lasted for seconds as he broke it and quickly pulled away as if realizing what he had just done.

"I..I..I'm sorry," he stammered, turning redder than his hair.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. The start of something very horrid or very beautiful. Now we get to delve into some Kid/Law and hopefully before long things will get interesting. Who knows?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying so far. I love reading all your comments. It makes me so happy. Like I don't think you understand, I smile like an idiot when I read them. They really help keep me motivated when I lose motivation to do anything. So I want to thank you guys for being so awesome! I love each and everyone of y'all! 3**

sarahgri99- Law is a tease because he knows he can and he's good at it. With that smirk and his perfection ugh it's aggravating lol.  
candy514- I have a pretty good idea of who's going to be where ;) Haha the wrath of Jean, poor Kid already has had his share of that snake.  
Nova Dragon- Well I hope that answers your question as to what was going to happen. And don't worry, more flirting will ensue.  
Jashinist Marimo- There might just be but I can't tell or that would give away things ;P  
amethystcorvo- Sorry my updates are kind of all over the place. I have a lot going on with school and life and I'm way behind in my writing! I am trying to get better though! I am so happy that you weren't disappointed, I aim to please the best I can.  
swordfreak- If you're going to cry it can only be happy tears! Ha I'm glad you two are enjoying it! Makes me happy knowing that other people share in my joy. I love writing it so getting comments like yours make me so happy! Also tell your friend hi :D Don't worry, I'm still trying to get the hang of the site too, my formatting is always off. As far as replies I think other than an actual message, just commenting is the only way to really reply.


	17. Chapter 17

***Law's POV***

I could still feel Kid's lips against mine. I absentmindedly reached up and touched them. Kid was pacing the room and I was surprised he hadn't left. He seemed to be mumbling to himself but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. I sighed, now was the best time to address the elephant in the room.

"Eustass-ya," I sighed. He looked at me but then quickly looked away. "Eustass.. Kid!" I finally yelled, causing him to stop and actually look at me. "Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and I sat down on my bed but he kept pacing. "Well?" I asked.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Are we just going to ignore what happened?" I folded my arms over my best and didn't take my eyes off of him.  
"I mean we could," he started, then he looked at me. "Do you want to?" he sounded pained.

I thought about what he had asked. We could ignore it but things would be different between us. We had just started to get along. If I ignored it then it would be that much easier to leave when the time came. I didn't want to ignore it though. I had liked it. I had felt for the first time in years. I had also felt a new need awaken inside of me. That kiss had made me want more, much more. I made up my mind.

"No. I don't want to ignore it because to be honest, I liked it," I came right out and said it.

There was no need in beating around the bush anymore. Kid's eyes widened and he bolted for the door. He ran out before I could stop him. I stared at the door in shock. I had just told him I liked him after HE kissed me and then he had the nerve to run out? I went from being in shock to being pissed off. The nerve of that stupid jock, playing me like that. I would make him pay.

I sat down at my desk and started thinking about what I could do to him. I started jotting down ideas in my notebook when the door opened again. I looked up to see my roommate standing there and staring me down. Before I could react, he had dashed across the room and pulled me from my chair, pulling me into another kiss.

When he finally pulled away we were both breathless. I tried to wrap my mind around what just happened but I was so dizzy I had to sit back down. Kid collapsed on the ground with his hands covering his face.

"Ifuckinglikeyou," he mumbled.  
"What?" I questioned, sliding down on the floor next to him.  
"Don't make me say it again," he pleaded, sounding miserable. I reached up and removed his bandaged hand from his face and then moved his other hand.  
"What did you say?" I asked again.  
"Ugh, I said I like you okay?" his face started to turn red and he refused to look at me.  
"Okay so what now?" I asked, stepping into unknown territory.  
"I don't know," he shrugged.  
"That's a lot of help," I rolled my eyes.  
"This is all new for me okay," he growled.  
"Fine, how about we go grab dinner and figure this out?" I suggested. Kid nodded and stood up.  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
"I can get my dad's car and we can go into town." I suggested. Kid just nodded.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Cora's number. He picked up, answering with a string of curses.

"Hey dad, I need to borrow the car," I told him.  
"Why for?" Cora asked.  
"To go into town," I informed him.  
"We just went into town," he pointed out.  
"I'm going into town with Kid. I'll be there in a few minutes to get the key," I said, hanging up before he could say anything else. Then I turned to Kid, "Let's go."

We walked in silence to the teachers rooms. To my surprise, Cora was waiting outside. He didn't look too happy but he was holding the car keys. I walked up to him and he handed them to me but he didn't look happy.

"Law," he started to warn.  
"Yeah, I know. I have to be careful. I haven't forgotten," I said. He sighed and turned to leave.

Kid stayed quiet the entire time. I was a bit worried but didn't say anything. I figured he had a lot on his mind. I did too. I had no idea what was going to come out of this talk but I hoped that since we would be in public, Kid wouldn't go beserk and break everything.

We had made it to the parking lot and I unlocked the car for Kid. When he saw out old beat up car, I knew he wanted to say something.

"Go on," I told him, "say it."  
"Say what?" he feigned innocence.  
"Whatever you were going to say. Let's just get it over with," I stepped into the car and started it.  
"I was going to say it reminds me of the old car Killer and I had. It was an old beat up hunk of junk," Kid told me.  
"Well that's better than what I thought you would say," I told him honestly.

We drove into town in silence. At some point Kid turned on the radio and was singing along but I wasn't paying much attention. I was dreading how this talk was going to go. I had never been a typical teenager so relationships had never once crossed my mind, until now. This was all new territory for me and I didn't really like it. I couldn't solve this problem with a formula or science. I didn't understand people. I didn't even really understand the emotions going through me. I had butterflies in my stomach and there was no logical reason why.

I pulled into the parking lot and we headed inside.

 ***Kid's POV***

Everything was awkward from the moment we kissed to ever moment after that. I freaked out when he said he liked the kiss. I didn't know what to do so I ran to the only person I could think of, Killer.

He in turn, heard me out and then proceeded to kick my ass out the door and back into my room with words of encouragement.

"Get your stupid lovesick ass in there and tell him how you feel or so help me I will tell the entire football team every embarrassing story I can think of. If you come back in here before you tell him how you feel, I will personally bury you alive."

Then there was a door slammed in my face and I had no choice but to go back into my room and confess my feelings. It was honestly harder than having Killer tell me he had killed my dad or even being chased from our home. This was nerve wracking and terrifying. I knew Law would be pissed that I just ran off but I really didn't know how to react. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I wasn't sure what to expect. I thought maybe all my clothes would be on fire or maybe the demon snake waiting to eat me. Instead Law was seated at his desk with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. I stopped thinking and let my instincts take over. They guided me across the room and to Law. Most of it was a blur, I pulled him from his desk and kissed him with all I had.

Now we were seated at an Applebee's and Law was deathly quiet. He was looking over his menu with a bored expression and I was fidgeting in my seat. We hadn't said anything to each other on the ride over and I was getting anxious. Killers words came back to haunt me and I finally broke the silence.

"So, uhh, what now?" I asked, getting right to the point. Law put his menu down and focused on him. It was like he was mentally dissecting me or something. I didn't back down though and I waited for his response.

"I don't know. I've never been attracted to anyone, much less in a relationship," he told me, suddenly becoming very interested in his drink.  
"You've never been in a relationship?" I questioned.

"You think I'm lying?" he glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender.  
"I just find it hard to believe. I mean look at you, you're tall, dark, and handsome. People should throw themselves at you," I said honestly.  
"Well I'm never in one place long enough for that to happen," he sighed and played with his straw.  
"Do you, urm," I paused and took a breath. I was the captain of the football team, I wasn't some wimp. Yet I was finding it hard to get any words out. "want to be in a relationship?" Law looked up at me, studying me again.

"If I had been asked that a week ago, my answer would have been, no I don't care for one. However, today I find myself in a different frame of mind. I don't quite understand what the feelings are really but I do find myself attracted to you Eustass-ya." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Being honest, I've never been a relationship type of person. I always went with the one night stands and never thought of them after. Something is different with you though. I know that if I don't tell you this now, Killer is going to bury me alive so I'm just going to lay it out there and say I tried. Do we want to attempt something? It's new for both of us and I mean, what's the harm?"

I threw it out there. I let it all out and I honestly felt a bit better. Now I could tell Killer I tried and my life was no longer in danger. I let out a breath and looked back at Law. He appeared to be lost in thought. I had no idea what was going on in his head but I knew that for the first time in a few days, my head was clear. I no longer felt like I was going to explode and crush everyone and everything in my path. I felt free.

We were interrupted as the server took our orders. Then it went back to silence. I watched Law as he seemed to be trying to work something out. His eyes were shifting back and forth and his finger was tapping on the table while his foot was shaking under the table. It was honestly driving me insane. On instinct I reached out and grabbed his hand to stop the tapping. He looked up at me and I almost flinched away. However, he looked down at our hands and intertwined our fingers.

"I think.. we can give it a try," Law whispered, looking at our hands. I replayed his words a few times in my head before I was sure I had heard him right.  
"Are.. are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a small smile.  
"Why the hell not? I get to date the captain of the suspended football team, what could go wrong?" Law teased.  
"Don't forget we are roommates too and you're a total nerd. What are the other players gonna say?" I questioned, enjoying the carefree teasing.  
"They might give you a swirly for turning to the nerd side," Law said with a laugh.  
"Nerd side? Last I checked it was dark side," I smiled cheekily at him.  
"Oh someone knows some Star Wars. I'm sure the football team would be pleased to hear that," Law said.  
"If they have anything to say about it I'll personally make them sit through all the movies then come and talk to me," I told him.  
"I wouldn't put it past you," Law said after a moment.

We continued on teasing and talk all through dinner. We ate and ordered a to go box for his dad before heading back to the school. This time the car ride wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was comfortable and I found my fingers laced through Law's about halfway there. As we got to the school and walked to the teachers dorms, we released each others hands but we still stayed close to each other, bumping into the other every so often. When we dropped off the food and the keys, didn't say anything but he looked between the two of us and gave a sad smile. I didn't have time to dwell on it much because Law was dragging me off to our room seconds later.

We arrived at our dorms to a totally war. Bart and Boa were both going at it and Luffy was sneaking bites of food off everyone's plate while they fought over him. He was so oblivious. We passed Daz on our way in and he nodded in acknowledgment but otherwise ignored us. We climbed the stairs to the fourth floor of our dorm when I ran into Killer. I couldn't read his expression but I could see a smug smile grace his lips. He was walking with Heat and Wire so he didn't say anything, at the moment. Law and I made it to our room and I collapsed on my bed while he went to mess with his pets.

"Wanna play a game?" he suggested after he was finished.  
"Only if you don't get butt hurt if I kick your ass," I teased.  
"As I recall, you are the one who loses," Law smiled and tossed me a controller.

We started the game and played for hours. Finally Law got up and stretched saying he had to do some homework. He turned on a movie while I took out my homework and decided against it. Instead, I settled for watching Law and pestering him. I threw crumpled up paper at him and whined until he threw his pillow at me and threatened to experiment on me in my sleep. I sighed and decided to start my homework.

* * *

 **A/N: Well look at that. They decided to give it a try and not be totally awkward little shits. I'm not gonna lie, I totally love Killer hehe. He's so much fun. He gets even better next chapter. It only took me a damn month to write but hopefully I'm getting my muse back and I'll be able to bust out chapters quicker. I don't like it when I lose my muse, I love to write too much to stay away for to long.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think and what you are feeling. I love reading your comments. They give me life. I love to read them a million and three time! You guys are really the best! I love you all!**

Swordfreak- Yay I'm glad happy tears! Those are the best kind! Now they both know how they feel. Let's see how this goes *evil grin* Tell your friend I say thank you. I normally think I'm more of a devilspawn than a godsend haha. Thank you guys! I love you both!

candy514- Oh trust me, Caesar will be messed with, soon hehe. Haha you called it. It is now relationship time. WELCOME TO THE KIDLAW ZONE THERE'S NO GOING BACK NOW, population- us sinners.

sarahgri99- Haha they did kiss and had to build up the Caesar anticipation to squash it with the mention of a party haha. And they even kissed again :* all the KidLaw kisses!

Dm N Qun Lt- Well I can't give out any information or that would be spoiler. You must wait and see what is to come ;) Thank you! :D

Nightmare2- Well I am very happy you love it. I hope to do more and more because I love it just as much lol. I'm sorry for cutting it there. I love leaving cliffhangers so I tend to write them a lot (Your English is fine! I think it's so cool that you are reading this and taking the time to comment). Also how did you almost break your bed? Don't blame me! I didn't do it! haha :P

herfrostyx- Haha Kid isn't good with feelings. He prefers to be like a machine but of course he has to feel for Law. I mean who doesn't love Law?

LawLover- I'm glad you enjoy it! Have an update! lol


	18. Chapter 18

***Kid's POV***

"That was fucking pathetic!" I yelled at the defensive line. "You pretty much just let them waltz right past you! Give me two laps. GO!" I instructed them. We had been at practice for an hour and it was only getting worse.

Luffy's head seemed to be in the clouds, Killer kept tripping over his own feet, the defense couldn't stay in formation to save their lives, and Coach just stood by and watched it all with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the fuck is going on?" I growled at Killer as we stood on the sidelines for a drink. He pulled off his helmet and shook his hair out.  
"I'm not even sure," Killer shrugged.  
"Everyone has their head up their fucking ass!" I seethed. We had two months to get into shape and at this rate, we were fucked.

"Eustass!" Smoker yelled at me. I sighed and jogged over to the coach.  
"Yes coach?"  
"This is pathetic," he glared at me.  
"I know coach. I don't know what the hell their problem is. It's like they have given up," I said.  
"What are you going to do about it captain?" he raised a questioning eyebrow at me.  
"I'm just about ready to kick their asses," I admitted.  
"Do what you have to. First game back is against Water Seven," Smoker told me.  
"Our rivals," I growled. He nodded.  
"You better do something," he instructed and then walked off the field.

I walked to the middle of the field and threw down my helmet. "Huddle up right the fuck now!" I yelled. The team met me in the middle of the field. "Listen up. I have no idea what the hell your problem is but football season isn't over. We have two months to train and get our shit together before our first game against Water Seven. Now either you decide that you want to play or you get the fuck off my field right now. I will not tolerate another practice like this again! That was downright embarrassing and pathetic. Tomorrow I expect everyone to come here tomorrow with a new attitude or I will personally turn in your jersey for you. Is that understood?" I glared at my teammates. Most of the refused to even look at me while the rest kept their heads high and nodded. "Good now get the hell off my field! You have already embarrassed me enough!" The team cleared out leaving only Killer and myself standing there.

I looked up at the empty bleachers and sighed. I felt like after that practice I had lost part of my sanity, what little there was. I was having a moment where I just felt like I might not be cut out to be captain. Killer seemed to know just how I was feeling. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"It was just a bad day," he reassured me.  
"I hope so," I looked at the empty bleachers one last time before picking up my helmet and following my blonde brother to the locker room.

When we got there it was pretty much emptied out. Everyone had ran off to do something or another since I had cut practice short. I threw my practice uniform and pads into the locker and headed to the shower. I stepped in and Killer followed shortly after.

"You never told me what happened with Law," he said, just throwing it all out there. I laughed. Nothing would ever get through Killer it seemed and he wouldn't just let it slide.  
"Well some shit happened, I punched a wall," I held up my bruised hand for him to see. He rolled his eyes and waited for me to go on. "He came back and fixed it, I kissed him, we freaked, went to Applebee's, decided to give it a try," I shrugged like it was no big deal and hoped that he had missed most of it.  
"You kissed him? He didn't kiss you, you kissed him?" Killer asked, turning to face me. I could feel my face heat up and I turned away to wash my hair.  
"Yeah.." I mumbled.  
"Well that's a new one," Killer laughed.  
"What?" I glared at the wall not trusting myself to turn around.  
"You being the one to start it. Normally a girl just throws herself at you, you hook up, then you forget her name the next morning," Killer listed off my normally hook up routine.  
"Let's not talk about this," I grumbled, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back to my locker to get dressed. By the time I had finished drying my hair, Killer was done and getting dressed. I rolled my eyes at him as I waited for him to brush out his hair and put it up.

"Should I try and cook or do we just want to try the cafe?" Killer asked.  
"Let's just get cafe. I'm starving and I don't want to run the risk of the Luffy fan club," I told him. He nodded and we left the empty locker room.

We walked to the cafe in silence. He wasn't pushing the Law subject and I wasn't offering. I still hadn't sorted out all my feelings and I really didn't feel like talking about it. By the time I had woken up for class, Law had been gone. I felt partially relieved and partially upset. I hadn't wanted to face him for fear of he had changed his mind but I had also wanted to see him and hope that he hadn't changed his mind. I felt an inner war raging inside of me and I hated it. I shook my head in hopes of clearing my thoughts.

"You good?" Killer asked as he opened the door to the cafe.  
"Fine," I mumbled. He just shrugged as we walked in.

It wasn't super busy and we were able to find a table. We ordered our normal meals and sat in silence as we waited. Killer picked at his nails, completely oblivious to the group of girls giggling and looking our way ever two seconds. Finally I nudged him and he looked up.

"What?" he questioned.  
"You haven't noticed the girls practically drooling this entire time?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
"I have just learned to block them out," he told me with a smirk. "You know why they call me Killer," I buried my face in my hands. I hated his stupid joke. "Because I'm a lady killer," it took all I had not to slap the smug look off his stupid face.  
"I hate you. I really fucking hate you," I growled at him.  
"I can always go sit where I am welcomed," he gestured over to the girls table, earning another round of giggles.

Before I could reply our food arrived. I dug in the second the plate hit the table. The girls were still giggling but I pushed them out of my mind. Killer seemed to be getting a kick out of it and kept looking their way, even though no one really knew where he was looking ever with all that damn hair.

"They are going to come over here if you don't stop," I warned.  
"Maybe that's what I want," he said.  
"Why?" I questioned.  
"Why not?" he shrugged. "Since the stupid virus I haven't gotten laid. I think it's just about that time," he said bluntly. I rolled my eyes. He smirked. "You know you want it too," I shook my head.  
"Haven't thought about it in a while," I lied.  
"You can't tell me you haven't thought about pushing Law.." I cut him off with a growl.  
"Enough," I warned. He just laughed and started eating.

I would have been lying if I said I hadn't thought about having my way with Law. However, I knew that if I pushed anything on him that he didn't want, I might end up without my dick and I was pretty attached to that. I shuddered at the thought. Then I quickly pulled out my phone.

 _To : Hey. I'm grabbing some food from the cafe. Want anything? Yea I know, no bread :P  
From : Sure. Thanks_

I waived the waitress over and put in an order for a salad to go and Killer just smiled at me. I threw a napkin at him just as the group of girls sauntered over. I sighed and Killer put on his best charming smile.

"Evenin' ladies," he greeted them, causing a new round of giggles. "What can we help you with?" Killer asked.  
"You're on the football team right?" the leader of the group asked.  
"We are," Killer answer.  
"See I told you," one of the girls whispered.  
"Well we just wanted to give you this, incase you ever get lonely," the leader winked and handed Killer a card that had their number written on it.  
"I will be sure to keep it close. Thank you ladies," Killer smiled and they giggled. It was really starting to get on my nerves.  
"You too," a blonde winked at me and it took all I had not to just tell her to fuck off.

Luckily the waitress returned with Law's food. I grabbed it and walked up the counter to pay and leave. I heard a few more giggles and by the time I was out the door, Killer was by my side.

"That was interesting," he said, holding the card out.  
"Whores," I muttered.  
"Whatever they are, I'm going to get laid. Maybe that's your problem. Actually maybe that's the whole team's problem. We haven't had a proper party since we lost our dorms. Don't you think it's time to change that?" Killer suggested.  
"I think that's the first intelligent thing you've said all day," I told him, already planning out the party.  
"I see the gears turning. We're gonna have a Kid party?" Killer couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
"You know it," I beamed. "I'll let you know the details later," I said as I sprinted off to my dorm to plan.  
"Make sure you get laid!" he yelled back. I turned around and flipped him off.

 ***Law's POV***

I woke up before the sun had even started to rise. I quickly got ready and snuck out of the room as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake up Kid. We had been up most the night doing homework. Well I had been doing homework and he had been pestering me like a small child would. I had to scold him to make him stop. It was annoyingly cute but it made it hard to concentrate. I pulled out my phone once I got to the hallway and called my dad. I told him I was on my way over and hung up.

The dorms were silent as I walked down the stairs and outside. The courtyard was even empty. It seemed no one believed in waking up before the sun. It was college after all. I pulled my hood up to protect me from some of the chill and I sprinted to the teachers dorms. I ran inside, thankful for the warmth yet again. I quietly walked to my dad's apartment and didn't bother to knock. He had unlocked the door for me and I could smell coffee. He handed me a cup and I sat down on his small couch.

"About Caesar?" I asked. Cora ran his fingers through his hair.  
"He will be here next week."

"So what? We pack up and run like we have been?" I questioned. I could feel anger building up inside of me.  
"What other option do we have? We were lucky to avoid them for this long," Cora said, looking defeated.  
"We quit running. I am tired of letting them control our life. We stay," I told him.  
"They could do very bad things to us," Cora pointed out.  
"We have both lived through worse," I told him. He sighed.  
"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he said as he walked to his window and watched the sun slowly start to rise.  
"I can't keep running. This isn't the life for either of us. We finally found a place that we sort of fit into. I don't want to lose it," I told him, sipping the warm coffee.  
"You mean you don't want to lose Kid?" he turned and smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I stayed quiet, not trusting myself to answer. "I understand. Okay Law, if this is what you want. We will stay but we must stay on guard at all times. You know they will do anything and everything to get what they want," I nodded.  
"If it's just Caesar maybe we can run him off," I suggested. My father shook his head.  
"He would run and come back with backup," he said. I knew it was true. "Either way if things get too bad we have to leave. I refuse to let you get hurt," he told me.  
"I understand," he gave me a quick hug before checking his watch.  
"I have class in an hour."  
"I know, I wrote the lesson for it," I teased. He ruffled my hair and I growled at him, earning me a laugh. He knew I hated that. "I don't have class today so I'm going back to my room and doing some more homework," I said, dropping my cup in his sink as he started trying to tie his tie. I left before he could ask me for help.

I walked outside and saw people were finally getting out and about. Most of the students trudged along with coffee in their hands. I silently laughed at them. Mornings were the worst for many college kids but it was my favorite time of day. I took the long way back to the dorms, enjoying the brisk morning air and the suns pleasant rays. I stopped by the cafe and picked up a bagel before heading back to my dorm. When I got there I was sad to see that Kid wasn't there. I figured he had class so I just let it go not wanting to think that maybe he had regretted the previous night. I jumped in a warm shower before finally forcing myself out and to do homework.

I had finally finished my homework and my dad's lectures for the next month so I decided to settle down and watch a movie. About halfway through I grew restless and found myself walking outside. At first I was just walking around the courtyard and the buildings but I eventually found myself at the football field. I could hear practice going on so I decided to stop in and see Kid in action.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I could almost immediately pick out Kid. He wasn't the biggest but he radiated confidence and barked out orders as they lined up. Everything seemed to be going good at first. Then I saw the ball go flying and someone catch it. As soon as his hands were on the ball he zipped across the field and no one could catch him. I saw Kid yank off his helmet and yell at the guys he had lined up with. He looked pissed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He looked so serious and in the zone. I decided to leave before he caught me watching him and think I was stalking him or something.

I made it back to the room and finished the movie. Just as I was thinking about going to get some food Kid text and offered food. I gladly accepted and started up a game to wait for him. I had just started my third match when he showed up and he seemed to be in a better mood than he had been at practice.

"Hey," he greeted, handing me a bag of food.  
"Hey, how was practice?" I asked, trying to seem nonchalant.  
"Fucking sucked. I cut it short cuz they pissed me off so bad," he admitted. "But thanks to a group of sluts, Killer gave me a great idea?" I raised my eyebrow in question and waited for him to explain. "This group of girls were trying to flirt with Killer and I. Then he reminded me that we haven't had a party since our dorms burned down. I'm throwing a party this weekend and hopefully the guys will get their ass back in gear," he explained as he typed away on his phone.  
"You think a party will get your team to play better?" I laughed. "Won't it have a negative effect on them?" I asked.  
"Nope, clearly you've never been to a Kid party," his eyes lit up.  
"Of course I haven't. I'm a nerd remember," I reminded him, earning me a laugh. Then before I knew what was happening, he was across the room and pulling me into his arms. He kissed me before I could even react properly.  
"Well now you're my nerd and you're also my date this Saturday to my party," he said after he pulled out of the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I just say that I'm excited for this party? Cuz I totally am! Oh yeah, there's so mention of Caesar but come on, PARTY! I will tell you that next chapter is a bit of a filler but after that, then we party like kings and maybe a few little dirty secrets will get out ;P**

 **Anyway, onward to the comments. They make my whole day. It keeps me motivated to keep updating and I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! You guys are really the best. Y'all the real MVP's**

Mezaron- Plz be happy tears? No sad tears here! Lol the dorks finally quit being so lame and just admitted it, was it really that hard hehe. Killer is deff amazing. I love him so much. He just a little weirdo (I mean look at him being all pervy this chapter). Ahhhh now it's my turn to be in tears. Thank you so much for your support!

AtomicLaziness- Ahh hello! Thanks for dropping by lol. I love the name btw. You can't see me right now but I'm blushing! You two flatter me so much! I do agree, it's hard to find some good Kid Law fics but I have a few I could direct you too. There is actually one that is about to finish that was the muse behind this one. It's call The Black Elephants by NeublaHeroine. You should check it out. I fangirl when you guys comment so we can fangirl together hehe. Hope you enjoyed this one :D

candy514- Haha nope There is only forward and who the hell knows where that will lead? (even more evil laughter)

sarahgri99- Killer is THE bae. We all know he's the real one in charge. He is secretly behind the scenes telling me what to write. THE SHIP HAS LEFT THE PORT! Destination, who the hell knows?

Pantsu Onna- Kid and Law are cute little nerdies haha. You sense might just be right but I'm not telling. My lips are sealed! Thank you! I hope you liked the update!

Guest- You had me all sorts of confused but I finally figured out it was you Sword! Well you must wait to find out cuz as I said above, my lips are sealed. No spoilers here. Also your friend beat you to the comment lol. Well thank you. I will take that title and let it go to my head and fill my ego :P

Nightmare2- Hello! I'm glad you liked it! I love Kid and Law but Kid is deff my love! It's only gonna get more interesting from here on out. Soon we will get to the real actual plot. KISSES! See you next chapter! (Haha I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. You are gonna be spending a lot of time jumping on your bed from this story. Lol!)


	19. Chapter 19

***Law's POV***

Everything was new to me. I had never been in a relationship. It had always been just my father and I. So not only having a boyfriend but living with him was strange, to say the least. I would catch him looking at me or he would catch me checking him out and instead of being embarrassed he would just wink at me or I would flirt right back.

By the middle of the week Kid was going crazy with party plans. I had never been to a party so all I could do was sit back and listen.

"We need at least 15 kegs. Since it will be in on the football field, I'm sure the damned basketball players will make an appearance. Food, food, I'll have to ask Sanji to cook it. I'm going to have to ask Daz to get some liquor. Franky will be on music. Shachi and Heat will have to find tables and chairs. Then I have to worm some money out of Killer," Kid mumbled while typing away on his phone. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking up at me. I stretched from my desk and smiled at him.  
"Seeing you plan something. It's just funny. It's hard enough to get you to do your homework but planning a party and all of a sudden you're all over it," I said.  
"Just you wait. You will see Saturday. These parties are better than class anyday," his eyes lit up as he talked about it.  
"A bunch of drunk jocks having a pissing contest. Sounds like a great time," I said with an eye roll.

Kid jumped up from his bed and in seconds he was engulfing me in his arms and pulling me up from my chair. He planted a wet kiss on my forehead. I had learned real quick that Kid was a bit of an affectionate person. He would randomly grab my hand or wrap his arms around me. His actions tended to catch me by surprise but his random kisses had a habit of rendering my brain useless for a few seconds.

"Just you wait," he promised. "Enough homework though," he fake whined.  
"You haven't been doing homework," I pointed out.  
"You have been and I'm bored and hungry. Let's go get dinner," he said as his arms snaked around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Ugh, fine. I need a break anyway," I said with a sigh. "Where do you want to go?" I asked as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his spiky red hair.  
"I don't care. The cafe is fine," he said as he slowly pulled away. I shrugged and threw on my hoodie.

I hadn't realized just how dark it had gotten. I was thankful for the warmth of my hoodie. Kid had ventured outside in only his shirt and I was starting to think I was dating a mad man. The wind blew and I shivered while he just laughed at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked faster. We made it to the cafe and sat down. We both ordered and sat in silence until the waitress left but not before giving Kid the up and down. I smirked at him.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious.  
"Oh, nothing," I said with a wave of my hand.  
"Tell me," he pleaded.  
"She was totally checking you out," I pointed out. He looked confused.  
"No she wasn't," he said. I raised my eyebrow and nodded.  
"She totally was," I told him again.  
"Are you sure you're just not being jealous?" he questioned. I snorted.  
"She was practically eye fucking you. I'm not jealous, I was just pointing out the facts. Watch," I said as she came back with out food.

She dropped my plate down in front of me and then turned to Kid. Her eyes were only for him and she nearly spilled the plate in his lap. After apologizing profusely and letting her hand rest on his shoulder for a bit too long, Kid looked at me and I smirked. He knew I was right. Then him being Kid, he just had to take things over the top. He leaned across the table and before I could even register his actions, his lips were on mine. It was a hard, quick kiss and when he pulled away I felt myself lean forward for more. He winked at me before turning to the very red waitress.

"Sorry honey, I don't bat that way," he told her as she stormed off. He just smiled smugly and turned back to me. I glared at him.  
"Well I bet half the school knows about this before tomorrow," I told him. He just shrugged. "They will find out at the party if nothing else," he said like he didn't have a care in the world.

I on the other hand felt my stomach flip and I was no longer hungry. Saturday all his team and most the school would know that we were together. It seemed so sudden from never being firstly in a relationship and secondly never being in the limelight. Of course I couldn't just take things slow. I just had to pick the most annoying, obnoxious, pig headed, football captain to be with. I dreaded the party that was to come.

 ***Kid's POV***

As soon as Killer had put the party idea in my head, I had been planning. He had been totally right. It had been too long since we had a proper party and I was dead set on changing that. It also was the perfect time to get everyone drunk and tell them that I was with a dude. It made perfect sense in my head. It also didn't help that as Saturday drew near, I grew more anxious. Hell I had kissed Law right in the school cafe without a second thought. Not that the fact that I kissed him bothered me, I quite liked kissing him. It was more of the fact that I did it and without even thinking if he was comfortable about it. Not like it could be changed now, it was Friday and the party was a day away. I had worried a bit that Law would shy away from me after the kiss but he didn't and things went on like normal. I was happy for that.

I had managed to make it through all the week and my final class on Friday. All that was left was practice and then set up for the party. The team even seemed to be giddy for the party because there hadn't been one missed pass, a single sac, or even complaining the entire practice. Near the end I was called out by Smoker.

"I don't know what you did but whatever it is, keep it up. If you keep having practices like this then we are bound to make it to the playoffs even with the missed time," he said as he folded his arms over his chest and watched the team run laps.  
"Well coach, it's a secret technique," I started to tell him. He cut me off with a glare.  
"I was in college once and I hear the rumors. I want this field cleaned and undamaged come Monday morning," he said. I swear I saw a sparkle in his eye but it might have just been the light. I nodded.  
"Yes coach," he stalked off the field, leaving me to end practice.

I called the team to the center of the field. The jogged over with big grins on their face. The ones in front kneeled down and the rest stood behind them joking and pushing each other around. Killer took his spot next to me and he was grinning like a madman.

"Okay, I know that everyone knows what's going down tomorrow. Sunday every better be here for clean up. If not then the suspension lasts longer. I don't give a fuck what happens but this field will be spotless by Monday," I instructed. Everyone nodded and yelled, 'Yes captain!' "You're dismissed. I want Killer, Shachi, Heat, Sanji, Franky, and Daz to stay. The rest of you, I'll see you tomorrow!"

They all ran off pushing and shoving each other. It was nice to see them actually having some spirit. I would never admit it to his face but Killer had been right. I waited for everyone to clear the field before I turned to those I had held behind.

"Okay I just want to make sure everything is in order?" I asked.  
"I'm starting on food tomorrow. The real challenge is keeping it from Luffy," the blonde punter, Sanji, rolled his eyes.  
"We told a janitor we needed chairs and tables for a football event and he said he'd give us the keys to the storeroom," Heat said.  
"We will be setting up at like noon," Shachi threw in.  
"Music will be SUUUPER!" Franky said proudly.  
"I'll have the alcohol here in time," Daz said like he was bored.  
"Okay. You guys can go," I said. I turned to Killer. "Law's coming with me," I told him. He nodded.  
"I guess that's one way to do it but shit there's already a rumor. You pissed off a very big mouth waitress," he taunted. I shrugged.  
"I really don't care. I'll kick anyone's ass who says anything about it," I said.  
"I know you will," Killer shoved me as we made our way to the locker room.

We quickly showered and changed. We were just about to make our way back to the dorms when my phone when off.

 _From Dr. Death-_ _Hey I'm cooking some dinner. Want some?  
To Dr. Death- Yea. Killer's with me. That cool?  
From Dr. Death- I'll make triple xD  
To Dr. Death- Oo harhar -_- Calling me fat?  
From Dr. Death- Nope, Killer  
To Dr. Death- That's hurtful. He can't even defend himself_

I was laughing so hard that Killer got curious and read my messages. He frowned and vowed his revenge. I playfully shoved him as we headed into the kitchen of the dorms. It was easy to spot Law, he was the only one in the kitchen. I walked up to him and planted a wet kiss to his cheek. He glared at me and and wiped his cheek off.

"That was uncalled for," he said with a frown.  
"Yup, I know," I told him with a smile. He rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.  
"I am not fat," Killer mumbled.  
"I only said to not hurt Kid's fragile ego," Law teased. "I didn't think you had the same problem," Law joked.  
"Oh, my ego's too big to crush," Killer puffed out his chest and laughed. "But Kid though, his ego might collapse at any second," Killer winked at Law.  
"Yeah, I'm fragile and what you guys are saying is hurting my feelings. I'm going to cry about it to my diary. Let's see I think I'll start it, Dear Diary today my lame brother Killer and my horrible boyfriend Law both made fun of me. They said I was fat, fragile, and ugly. I don't know why i surround myself with all this negativity. Maybe I need to re think my friends. I'm sure the mathletes are nicer," I pretended to be writing all of it down in a book.

Before I could even finish Killer and Law were on the ground laughing at me. I frowned at them and went on in my imaginary book.

"I bet the track team would tell me I'm pretty. I mean I do my hair and makeup just like all the Youtube tutorials say. I don't even eat that much. I've been on a salad diet for a month now. I can't help that I'm fragile, I just care too much. Maybe if I cut my heart out then I wouldn't feel so much. I just can't help it. I want everyone happy and to like me. Is that too much to ask my dear diary?" by the end I couldn't even keep a straight face and I started laughing with them.

"Now I think I might have to search the room. I fear you might have a real diary and you right mean things about me," Law said as he gasped for breath.  
"There was this one time," Killer started but I glared at him and pulled him into a headlock.  
"That won't be necessary," I said to both of them. "What happened to dinner. I'm starving here," I complained, trying to change the subject.  
"It's almost done. Grab some plates and quit your bitching," Law said.

Killer grabbed the plates while I found some drinks for all of us. Law filled our plates with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. We sat down and dug in. Killer and I were both starving after practice. Law ate with a bit more manners but I noticed he ate just as much as Killer and I had. After we ate our fill, we got up and quickly did the the dishes and headed back to the room.

"Wanna play come games?" Law offered Killer. He smiled and nodded.

Needless to say, we spent the night gaming. Well getting our asses owned by Law. Even when we played online he was always the top of the scoreboard. At some point Killer passed out on Law's bed, Law ended up on my bed, and I fell asleep on the floor.

When I woke up the next morning I realized that I had a blanket over me. I didn't remember grabbing it which meant someone had placed it over me during the night. I looked around, Killer was still asleep on Law's bed and Law was on mine. I got up and stretched. It was 11am. I had to get ready and get to the field for party prep.

* * *

 **A/N: So next chapter is the party. I'm not going to lie, I had some trouble writing it cuz I've never been to a party cuz I'm lame and sit at home all day. But it has been finished! Also sorry for being a bit late, I had a three day weekend after midterms and so I booked it home to see my family. I'm actually leaving in like twenty mintues to go back to Dallas and get back to work and school lol. I hope you enjoyed his bit of a filler, next chapter is going to be great!**

AliceRoseanna- Well I took your comment into consideration and you might just get a surprise ^^

AtomicLaziness- Haha it makes me so happy to read your comments and your kind words! Yes fangirling together is the best! There is never too much of it! I have a few KidLaw fics if you want them. They are some of my fav to read. I love you too!

Mezaron- Kid can handle it, he's got the attitude needed haha. Killer can be charming if he want's, he knows how to get things hehe. Hope you enjoy this update!

Nightmare2- Kid is kinda funny when he is mad, I'm sure Law would love to see him mad and just tell him how cute he is lol. Hope you like this chapter. Also, you can't break your bed or your phone until after this fic is finished! Lol then I will tell your parents sorry I made you ruin your stuff.

candy514-Hahaha! That's kind of amazing! Now I do since you mentioned it!

swordfreak- Haha well you have about a week more to ponder the party. Next week is the party and it's gonna be a good one (I think lol)

Pantsu Onna- Yes Kid finally grew some balls and asked out the nerd hehe! Thank you! :D


	20. Chapter 20

***Law's POV***

I was woken up by Kid. He was rummaging around the room and making all sorts of noise. I pulled a pillow over my head and let out a loud grumbled, earning me a laugh from across the room.

"Morning sunshine," Kid said, way to full of cheer.  
"Go back to bed," I mumbled into the pillow.  
"Nope, today is party day. Have to get ready for tonight," he said, pulling the pillow away from me and planting a kiss on my lips.  
"The party is like forever away, we can sleep a bit longer," I complained as I reached up and tried to pull him onto the bed with him. He just laughed and easily pulled out of my embrace.  
"There is still a lot to do. Get up, let's get to it," Kid said as he drug me out of bed.

"Ugh," I complained but got up anyway. "What do I need to do?"  
"You can start by getting dressed. We have to make sure Heat and Shachi have the tables and check if they need help. Then Franky should be setting up. Daz could show up at anytime with the booze and that must be protected at all costs. Then there's the food we have to keep from Luffy. It's a real task," Kid explained. I nodded.  
"Does it matter what I wear?" I asked.  
"Not until tonight. We can come back and change before the party actually starts."

I grabbed some clothes off the floor and threw them on. We had stayed up most the night and I was still exhausted but Kid somehow seemed to have all the energy in the world. I was sluggish and slow where as Kid was dress and fidgeting at the door before I could even use the bathroom.

"What do we do about him?" I asked, motioning to the sleeping blond on my bed.  
"We leave the door unlocked and we leave em. If he's up before we get back he will get ready, if not we wake him up and he will get ready," Kid shrugged and walked out the door. I quickly followed him.

We made our way to the football field where a few players were already there and setting up. Kid nodded in greeting to a few of them and made his way to two players who were in the middle shouting out orders. Well one of them was shouting out orders while the other stood there and looked menacing. He did a good job of it too. He was about Kid's size and he had long wavy blue hair. He also seemed to have stitches going up both his arms. As we got closer I realized it was only a tattoo. The one yelling out orders was a bit smaller and slimmer. He was wearing a beanie and had orange hair.

"Kid," the bigger one greeted.  
"Heat," Kid nodded back. "Law this is Heat and Shachi. You probably met them on the whole death virus run but still. Guys, this is Law." I told them both hello and looked around. The field was filling up with foldout tables and chairs.  
"We managed to snag some players who were to sleepy to resist," Shachi explained.  
"Whatever works," Kid replied. "Franky should be here soon. I want him to set up at a goal line that way we make it off limits so no one can ruin the equipment," Kid instructed. Heat nodded while Shachi went off to yell at someone for putting something in the wrong place.

Kid, seemingly satisfied with the progress hauled me away to our next stop. We walked right past our dorms and to the teachers. I tried to ask but he just kept walking in and right to the kitchen. Before we even walked in I could smell something amazing.

"No sign of Luffy?" Kid asked as he approached a blond furiously cooking. He shook his head.  
"I think we might be safe. This is one of the few places he is banned from," the blond continued, throwing a few things on a plate and turning to hand it to Kid before he turned back around to fix another plate. He handed it to be and went back to cooking.  
"This is Sanji. He is the world's best cook," Kid told me.  
"You only say that so I keep cooking for you," Sanji said.  
"It works doesn't it?" Kid laughed.  
"Maybe next time you bring me a pretty lady to keep me company," he complained.  
"I'm sure there will be plenty tonight," Kid reassured him.

We sat down to eat. After my first bite I couldn't stop. The food was amazing. I had never tasted anything quite so good. Kid hadn't been lying when he said he was the world's best cook. I scarfed my food down nearly as quickly as Kid ate his. After we were finished we left our plates in the sink.

"Text me when it's about done and I'll send over some people to help get it to the field," Kid said. Sanji just nodded and waved us off.  
"Where to now?" I asked.  
"Back to the dorm to wake up Killer's lazy ass and to get ready," Kid's eyes sparked and I was worried for what was to come.

We made our way back to the dorms and up to our room. He quietly pushed the door open and held his finger up to his lips to tell me to be quite. I nodded and stood in the doorway and watched. Kid crept over to my bed where Killer was sleeping and he leaned over the bed. Once he was sure that the blond was sleeping, he stood up and held his arm over Killer's face and then gave me an evil smile.

"KILLER!" Kid yelled, "YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!" Killer shot up so quick, he didn't even have time to open his eyes or register that Kid's arm was above him until he practically close lined himself. He fell back on the bed with a string of curses.

"The fuck Kid?!" he spat. Kid held a hand out and helped Killer up.  
"It got your lazy ass up didn't it?" Kid said with a laugh.

I watched on as they playfully shoved each other and called one another names. I didn't quite understand it but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Finally Kid let Killer out of the headlock he had placed him in and shoved him.

"Go shower, Sanji just texted," Kid told the blond. Killer nodded and left the room.

"Now the fun starts," Kid said as he turned to me and smiled.

 ***Kid's POV***

After all my preparations, it was time. I had just spent the last hour and a half getting ready and then helping Law get ready. I had made sure every strand of my red hair was in place, my eyeliner was perfect, and my ripped blue jeans and black wife beater were all in place. Then I turned to Law. I put him in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and yellow long sleeve shirt. I messed up his hair a bit to give it that intentional messy look and tried to put eyeliner on him but he stopped me. Then it was time to head to the field. Law and I walked to the field in silence. He seemed to be nervous but he refused to say anything.

As we got closer to the field, we could hear the music and see kids walking from all over the campus to the field. Some I recognized while others I had never seen before. It seemed like everyone needed a good party. Before we made it to the main event, I pulled Law aside to talk to him.

"Hey if you aren't comfortable with this, we don't have to go," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"It's your party. You kinda can't miss it," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"No one would even notice. They are all going to be to drunk or stoned to even care," I said.  
"No it's fine," Law assured me.  
"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable," I said nervously.  
"Eustass-ya, it's fine," he said. "I can handle this." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before I grabbed his hand and strolled to the field.

As we walked into the field, I noticed that there were students already wasted. Beer bottles and can littered the ground, red cups were being passed in every which direction and music shook the ground. Law looked way out of his element but I could tell that he was trying. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to me. A few people looked in our direction but no one said anything. They would be crazy if they did.

We walked to a table that had all sorts of liquor bottles. I picked up a few until I found the one I was looking for. I grabbed two red cups and poured some of the liquor in it and grabbed a can of soda and pour half and half into each cup and slightly swirled it around before handing it off to Law. The raven-haired boy took it and smelled it. I quickly downed mine and threw the cup behind me. He took a sip and made a face that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"What is this? It's nasty!" Law complained.  
"It's crown and coke. Just drink it," I told him with a laugh.  
"It's nasty," he whined.  
"It only gets worse until you get drunk," I told him truthfully. He made a disgusted face but managed to drink the contents. "You've never been drunk before have you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well tonight is going to be fun," I said with a laugh. He gave me a worried look but didn't say anything.

I grabbed two more cups and walked to one of the kegs. I filled both and handed one to Law. He took it and tried one drink of it. I could tell it was taking all his self control not to spit it back out. He swallowed it but handed the cup back to me and shook his head. I quickly downed me and took his.

"Well then what do you want?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I haven't drank before. Remember?"  
"Okay then, let's see. You don't like beer so liquor it is," I said as we walked back to the liquor table.

I poured him some shots and a few mixed drinks all for him to try. Eventually we just settled on vodka and coke. I filled a red solo cup up for him as we made our way across the field and to where Franky was set up. He had a light show going on along with the music. People were dancing all across the ten and twenty yard lines. We pushed our way through some people before we found an empty spot. I put my free hand on Law's waist and turned him so his back was flush against my chest. I kept my hand on his waist was I started swaying to the music. He quickly caught on and started dancing with me. He sipped on his drink while I finished mine off.

After both our cups were empty, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the tables. I noticed he was swaying a bit and stumbled occasionally. I laughed to myself. He was tipsy. I didn't say anything but instead gave him another cup for of liquor. I was just about to fill up another cup for myself when some of my teammates called my name. I turned to see Killer smirking standing next to a keg. He smiled and I could feel his challenge.

"What's going on?" Law asked, looking from me to Killer.  
"A challenge, payback for earlier if you will," I said.  
"What kind of challenge?" Law asked.  
"A keg stand," I told him.  
"What's that?"  
"Well it's where Killer and I pretty much do a handstand and drink straight from the keg. The first one to give up or throw up is the loser," I explained. Law looked horrified. "Don't worry. I'm the keg stand champ."  
"Not after tonight! I take that title!" Killer yelled. I could tell he had been drinking a bit but he wasn't drunk yet.  
"Bring it on!" I challenged.

The players brought out a second keg and set it next to the one Killer was leaning on. Law just watched on as things were set up. Soon we had a crowd. Everyone wanted to watch on as me and Killer went at it. Normally we were the two who beat everyone but we never actually went against each other. This was going to be a first.

Finally it was ready. We stood by our kegs and the players grabbed our legs. They swung us up and we got into position. As soon as we were ready, it started. The beer filled my mouth and I gulped it down. I didn't risk looking over at Killer, instead I focused all my attention on drinking and not passing out or throwing up. I could hear people around me yelling and cheering but I had one thing on my mind, winning. I fought back the urge to throw up and gulped more beer. I didn't know how long I was up there but finally the guys holding my legs let me down and it took me a second to get my bearings. When I looked, Killer was beside the keg throwing up. I help my arms as everyone watching erupted into cheers.

"I am the undefeated champion!" I yelled. I searched the crowd for a familiar face and found it. I stumbled right to him and pulled him to me and locked our lips with the whole crowd watching. I could feel Law tense up under me but I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer against me. When I pulled away we were both breathless and a bit flustered.

"It ssseemss you're the wiener," Law slurred. "Wait, I mean winner," he gave an uncharacteristic giggle and stumbled into me.  
"It seems your a bit drunk," I laughed at him and held him to me.  
"You did this," he hiccuped and covered his mouth. "Anyway, this isn't about me. You're a winner. All winners get prizes," Law said as he gave me a seductive gaze. I could tell the alcohol was taking over for him but I couldn't say much, it was going to my head also.  
"Hmm are you offering?" I asked. He smirked at me and grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me through the crowd. Everyone was whistling and yelling but I couldn't make out anything they were saying.

I only had eyes for the boy dragging me away. Well trying to drag me away and stumbling in the process. He would trip, then giggle, then keep going. It was weird to see him drunk but it was funny at the same time because I was also drunk. He stopped and pushed me against something but my mind couldn't figure out what it was. My mind was going into overdrive and I was taken over by the head between my legs.

Law ran his hands up under my shirt and across my bare stomach and chest. I felt electricity everywhere he touched. I threw my head back as his lips found their way to my neck. Without even thinking, I reached up and ripped his shirt off of him. He didn't even falter, he just pulled my shirt over my head and re attached his lips. I grabbed him by the waist and picked him up and his legs wrapped around me. I switched our positions and slammed him against whatever I had just been backed up against. He moaned into my neck as my throbbing cock pressed against his ass.

 ***Third person POV***

The party had been in full effect for hours now and seemed to be giving no sign of slowing down. Franky was DJing with Robin at his side. Sanji was arguing with a green haired basketball player over who could hold their liquor better when it was blatantly obvious who the winner was. Daz was fighting with the basketball captain Marco. No one could hear them but they had been going at it for hours until one of the teachers, Crocodile, found them and drug Daz off. The brothers, Luffy, Sabo, and Ace were causing trouble anywhere they went. First they raided the food supply, then the alcohol, followed by randomly setting things on fire. They were being followed by Bartolomeo and Boa who were of course fighting over Luffy, who was none the wiser. Wire, Heat, and Shachi were all hanging out in the stands playing King's Cup with a few random people. Buggy was standing on a table trying, and failing, to do magic tricks. It was keeping the drunk students entertained though and he kept going.

Kid and Law had disappeared early and some of the students had started talking. No one had expected Kid to hook up with a nerd, much less a nerd boy. However, that wasn't the major gossip. The major gossip was when Killer had disappeared with one of the basketball boys by the name of Penguin. He had been seen making out with a few girls but after losing the keg stand, he had been seen disappearing behind the stands with Penguin but now no one could find him.

The party went on until the sun rose. Many of the partiers were pass out on the field or had managed to find a room, whether it was theirs or not. Cups, bottles, cans, and clothes littered the field all the way to the dorms. It was clear that there had been a party and there was no denying whose fault it was. However, the cause of the party, Eustass Kid, was nowhere to be found after he had vanished with his raven-haired boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'm just going to say, I've never been to a party so this is about the best I could do haha. Anyway, how did you like that? I felt like teasing just a bit. So you guys have to wait until next chapter to figure out what happened with both Kid and Law and Peng and Killer *evil laugh***

 **Also, on a side note, I have been working on a one shot for about two months now and it is finally finished. I have a friend going over it and looking for mistakes and what not but after that I plan on posting it. It's KidLaw of course, I think it's one of my best works. If you guys would like to know when it's posted, just follow on here or Tumblr cuz I'm posting on both (my Tumblr is the same username as here.  
**

candy514- Oh it was hard for me to write because I was laughing so hard!

Mezaron- Haha Kid is just always attractive in my book but when he is being sweet or anything it just makes it 100% better! Thank you! Yup, drama at the party, after the party, and then some extra drama later too haha.

AtomicLaziness- I will def message you with some suggestions because they are on my phone bookmarks and I don't know them off the top of my head lol. I'm glad you liked it tho! That story was what motivated me to finally write some KidLaw and do this story! Oh just you wait for that Killer x Peng *evil smile*

Nightmare2- Haha Kid is something else that's for sure! I was originally going to wait even longer than the 16 chapters for them to be together but it was killing me to not write them together so we got KidLaw sooner than anticipated! Hope you enjoyed the party!

Pantsu Onna- Lol well it got word out that Kid was with a nerd, plus if that didn't work, they now know because of the party. Football practice is going to be great on Monday haha!

MissFennoSwede- Ahh I'm glad you got caught up! It's good to have you back! Well the party is done, the Caesar train will be arriving in two chapters! Hope you're ready!

sarahgri99- Your comment gave me life! I laughed so hard! It's stuff like this that keeps me going! I'm with you, no one messes with my ships, I will stab someone if they try and set in the way of it! I don't feel sorry for the waitress though, she was moving in on Law's territory and Kid straight shot her down lol.

 **Okay that should be all. I hope to see you guys next week!**


	21. Chapter 21

***Law's POV***

I woke with a pounding headache and a light in my face that wasn't helping. I rolled over and tried to pull my blanket over my head when realization hit me. I wasn't in my bed, someone was beside me with their arm around me, and I couldn't remember most the night. I cracked open and eye and winced at the blinding light which was causing my head to throb even more. I forced my other eye open to take in my surroundings.

I was on the ground and the person next to me was, thankfully, Kid. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. We were still on school grounds, which was a plus. I took note of my surroundings and realized somehow we had ended up under the bleachers of the football stadium. I also noticed that my shirt was missing as was Kid's. I looked around and realized we were laying on them. I sighed. Neither were wearable, they were both ripped and covered in dirt. I collapsed on Kid's chest and buried my face there.

"Mornin'," Kid mumbled from under me.  
"What happened last night?" I asked miserably.  
"You got wasted," Kid chuckled.  
"I figured as much with the pounding headache. That doesn't explain the missing clothes and how we ended up under the bleachers," I said, my eyes widening as I was coming to the realization of what the night could have entailed. "Did we?" I asked, my initially grogginess wearing off. Kid let out another laugh.  
"If we did, you would have known it," he said proudly. I rolled his eyes and forced myself up into a sitting position.  
"What now?" I asked, looking around and squinting at the bright light.  
"Now we go shower, get some more clothes, greasy food, and then I have to clean up the mess," the redhead said as he too sat up and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.  
"I feel like shit," I grumbled as we crawled out from under the bleachers.

I don't think I'll ever understand how we got down there. Kid laughed at me and helped me out. As we emerged, I saw the full extent of the previous night. Empty cups, bottles, plates, and kegs littered the ground. Among the trash, students were passed out in the grass and on the bleachers. Kid seemed amused by the sight but I was a bit taken aback. I couldn't believe we had slept on the ground, much less half the school it seemed. We picked our way through the students. A few I recognized here and there. Franky and the girl who had been with him were passed out together near his equipment. Luffy, a blond, and a black haired kid I didn't recognize were sprawled out under the food tables. Sanji and the green haired guy he had been fighting with were both leaned against the concrete of the goal posts but Sanji's blond head was resting on the green haired one's shoulder. We made our way across the field and crossed the campus to our dorms. It didn't even dawn on me that I didn't have a shirt on until Kid held open the door to the dorms for me and I caught sight of myself in the glass. I quickly raced up the stairs and into our room.

"Why were our shirts ripped?" I asked. Kid smirked.  
"Go look in the mirror and see for yourself," I glared at him but did as he told me to.

I turned on the bathroom light and caught the first real glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and I had dark bags under them. I had a dirt all in my hair and some on my face. However, that wasn't the worst part, my neck and torso were lined with bite marks and hickeys.

"What the fuck?" I shouted before I could stop myself. Kid sauntered to the doorway and leaned against the frame with a smug look on his face.  
"What? Now everyone knows you're mine," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'm not a piece of property or something. You can't just mark me to claim me," I said rubbing some of the bruises, willing them to go away.  
"They are going to be there for some time. You might as well just get over it," he said with a shrug.  
"Get over it? How the hell am I supposed to hide these?! They damn near go up to my ear?" I could feel my ears turning red at the thoughts of what had all occurred during the night that I couldn't remember. "What exactly did we do?" I asked, trying to force myself to be calm. Kid gestured to his own chest which was covered in the purplish bruises and teeth marks mine were. I buried my face in my hands and let out a groan.

"It didn't go much further than that," Kid said. "You passed out while we were making out," he shrugged and moved to turn on the water.  
"Oh no, I'm first," I said as I moved to stop him.  
"Like hell," he said as he turned on the shower.  
"This is your fault," I accused.  
"I'm still going to shower first," he said, already unbuttoning his pants.  
"Fine, you want a shower that bad," I smiled at him just as I pushed him under the stream of hot water.  
"You wanna play like that then?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

I sputtered as the water drenched me, pants and all. I glared at the smiling redhead who was still in the process of stripping out of his, now wet, pants. I forced myself to look back up as he threw the pants and his boxers outside the shower.

"They do say it's best to shower together, conserve water and all," Kid joked. I rolled my eyes but didn't make any move to undress or step out. "You just gonna shower in your clothes?" Kid asked as he took a step forward to be right under the showerhead.  
"I can uh, just wait until your done," I said, finally taking a step to get out. Kid gave me a puzzled expression.  
"Shy?" he questioned. I refused to meet his gaze. He took another step towards me and placed his finger under my chin, lifting my head up to capture my lips in a kiss. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to but I don't care if you stay in here with me," he said with a softness I didn't know he possessed.

I looked at Kid and I looked at the open door one last time before I stripped out of my pants and threw them in the pile with Kids. I closed the curtain on the shower and stood under the warm water with my boyfriend.

 ***Kid's POV***

I tried, I really tried hard not to look down. I could tell that Law was uncomfortable being naked in the shower with me and I tried not to give him a reason to feel worse but curiosity won out. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder. Law was not just tall and lanky, he had a well toned body and it was magnificent to look at. However, what was even lower caused me to choke on my own spit. He realized that I had been looking at him and he tried the best he could to cover himself.

"Sorry," I mumbled, grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into my hair.  
"It's whatever," he answer, then smirked. "Like what you saw?" he seemed to be teasing me.  
"Of course I did. Seems you are big in all the right places," I winked at him and he turned away. I passed him the bottle of shampoo and watched as he pour some into his hand and lathered his hair.  
"You gonna stand there and watch or do you plan on hogging all the hot water?" he asked with an annoyed tone.  
"I guess I could share, right after I'm done," I said with a laugh as I ran my hair under the water.

When I was done I switched places with Law so he could rinse out his hair. I hadn't realized I had been stealing all the water. We finished cleaning off and I stepped out to grab towels. I dried off and wrapped one around my waist while Law glared at the mirror again.

"I still can't believe you did this," he grumbled.  
"Did what?" a voice chimed up from our room.

Law's head snapped to the open bathroom door just as Killer came into view. He looked worse than both Law and I had but he was still clothed, that was somewhat good. There had been times when one, or both, of us had lost all of our clothes after a party. His jeans and shirt were dirty and wrinkled, his hair was knotted and tangled, he had bags under his eyes, and I could see the bruising on his neck that signified a night well spent. I smirked at him as Law continued to glare in his direction.

"Ever heard of knocking?" the raven haired asked. Killer shrugged.  
"I did, no one answered and the door was opened. Get used to it, Kid's my brother. I go where he is," Killer said. Law rolled his eyes and pushed past him to grab some clothes.  
"You look like shit," I told Killer. He nodded.  
"I had a long night," he replied.  
"Looks like it was a good night though," I pointed at his hickies. He rubbed his neck and didn't smile at my words. I instantly knew something was up. "What happened?" I asked, ready to kick someones ass. Killer refused to meet my stare. "Killer," I said with an edge to my voice.  
"I made a mistake," he said.  
"What did you do?" I asked, growing anxious.  
"I think it's more like a, who did I do," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Killer," he held up his hands in surrender.  
"I slept with a basketball player," he admitted.  
"Who?"  
"Penguin," he said, his gaze downcast.  
"Well shit, I mean, you were both drunk and I'm sure you weren't the only one who slept with someone they shouldn't have," I tried to reassure him. He looked up at me and I knew there was more. "What?"  
"It didn't feel like a mistake. I, I liked it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. I looked out in the room to see Law, now dressed, towel drying his hair.  
"Seems we both like the ones we aren't supposed to," I told Killer. He looked up at me like he was seeing me for the first time.  
"Did you two?" he made a gesture and I shook my head.  
"We passed out before anything go that far," I said. He tried to run his fingers through his gold locks but it was so tangled his ended up getting his fingers caught and grimacing. "So what happened? Why are you here now?" I asked.  
"I woke up in his room and panicked. I didn't want to face my roommates incase they were home so I came here."  
"Well take a shower and help me clean up the field. We will figure out the rest later," he nodded and started to undress and start the water.

I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Law looked at the door and raised an eyebrow in question. I explained what happened and he just shrugged and said to let it play out.

"We are all people," he said. "The feud you have with the basketball players is petty. After college you are all people. You aren't going to be split because of the sport you play. I think you are all acting like a bunch of children and should just get over it. If he likes him then he should just go for it and not care," Law shrugged. "But what do I know right?" he said as he threw his towel at me.

I tossed it to the floor and leaned down, capturing Law's face in my hands and planting a huge wet kiss on his lips. He glared at me as I pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I laughed and got dressed, grabbing an extra set of clothes for Killer who emerged from the shower minutes later. He quickly dressed and brushed out his hair.

"What's the plan?" Law asked.  
"Food, the greasiest we can find," I said. Killer nodded in agreement.  
"Hate to break it to you but the campus only has burgers and fries and they are closed today," Law said. I gave him a sweet smile and he shook his head. "Let me guess," he folded his arms over his chest, "I have to get my dad's car," he stated. I dropped next to him on his bed and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I would owe you forever and ever," I said in my sweetest voice.  
"If I don't do this, are you going to write about how mean I am in your diary?" he joked.  
"No, I'll write about how my boyfriend doesn't care for my well being. I mean that is if I survive long enough to write it," he shoved me off of him and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll see what I can do," he said, already pulling out his phone.

Two hours later Killer, Law, and myself all had stomachs full of grease and we were back on school grounds, facing the task ahead of us. I had told Law he didn't need to help with the clean up but he insisted. So we started the task of cleaning up the aftermath. A few of the players answered my mass text to help and it only took a few hours as opposed to half the day. The hardest part was cleaning up the throw up off the field, other than that it was pretty easy.

After all was said and done, all three of us went back to my room and gamed for a few more hours until Law declared he had to go to bed and I kicked Killer out with a few parting words of, "Your phone has been blowing up all day. Answer him and get it worked out," then before he could respond, I closed the door in his face and crawled into Law's bed with him. He was surprised but relax as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm sorry for that. Things are a bit crazy. It's finals week, I'm moving on Friday, last week my mom decided to up and make a trip to my dad's grave which is like 14 hours from here and like 5 from me so we spent the weekend in another state and yeah. So craziness aside, I have an update! I hope this makes up for the time I made you guys wait! I am so sorry but just know that I love you all and even when I'm away I read your comments over and over and they help keep me motivated.**

 **With that being said, let's move onto the comments!**

AliceRoseanna- Haha don't get caught! I would hate for you not to be able to read future updates.

Nightmare2- Lol I don't hate you and I do care about your bed! Here, I updated, now you know where everyone went hehe. Hopefully this will make it up to you and you won't hate me anymore? Maybe you hate me more, maybe one day I can make you love me! Also, about my other story about the werewolf, right now I don't plan on making another for it but I might do more one shots later.

AtomicLaziness- I'm glad I read it too. Someone shared it on Tumblr and I read it and fell in love. Motivation comes from the most random places at random times. I can't wait for everyone to see what I have in store either *evil smile*

Mezaron- Drunk Law is the best. He just gets even sexier and all handsy and I love it ha. Killer ended up a winner also so it's okay that Kid beat him xD. I'm so happy you liked the party. I was stressing out that it wouldn't be that great. Also, I'm sorry the other story broke your heart but I'm so happy you liked it. It definitely was something new for me to write and I love it so much.

Pantsu Onna- Well something did happen but not with the two you thought it might hehe.

Candy514- I'm sorry to disappoint but no hardcore KidLaw sex yet, emphasis on the yet part though.

MissFennoSwede- The undefeated champion, can't forget that part lol.

Animes Fabulous- I'm glad you love it! Hope you enjoy this update!


	22. Chapter 22

***Kid's POV***

I woke to an empty bed. Law's side was cold, meaning he had been gone for some time. I sat up and stretched, pulling my phone out from under the pillow and checking it. It was a little after eleven which meant I still had about an hour until my afternoon class. I took my time getting out of bed and getting ready. I pulled on some shorts and a muscle shirt, changing and brushing my hair out before I text Killer. I told him to meet me at the cafe in twenty. He said he was getting dressed and would be there in ten. I threw on some eyeliner and grabbed my backpack, making sure I had everything for class before heading across the campus.

I ran into a few people from the party here and there and they all gave me high fives or told me how awesome it was. I thanked them and went on my way. When I made it to the cafe, the big mouthed waitress was there and she glared at me before stomping off and making someone else seat me. I couldn't help but laugh at bit. I sat down at a table in the back and order drinks for me and Killer. While I was waiting, I pulled out my phone to send a text to Law.

 _To - So decided to eat at the cafe and your fav waitress is here_

 _From - I'm sure she's your fav. Don't tease her too bad. Next thing you know, you're the father of her child_

 _To - Whoa whoa whoaaaa now, she hasn't even bought me dinner yet_

 _From - Don't make her to mad, you aren't supposed to piss off those who handle your food_

 _To - She had someone else come wait my table. I hope I'm safe lol_

 _From - If you get sick I'll make a potion to make you all better_

 _To - I don't think I want another of your potions for a long time. Last one tried to kill me and half the school_

 _From - Your fault. Anyway, I have to now. I'll be home late. Bye_

I put my phone away and sipped my drink, waiting on Killer. Eventually I saw his blond hair bob into the cafe and then he spotted me and made his way over. He collapsed onto the bench across from me and took a huge gulp of his drink before looking at me.

"So what's up?" he asked, raising his head up from his glass.

"You already know what I want to know," I told him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"We haven't talked," he mumbled.  
"Why not?" I questioned.  
"I am trying to avoid him in hopes that he will go away," Killer said. I glared at him.  
"Now who's being the hypocrite?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"You don't get it," he started but I cut him off.  
"Oh yes I do. I swear to whatever the hell is out there that I will forcefully drag your ass to his room if I have too," I threatened, causing him to cringe.  
"Is this how you felt when I was making you talk to Law?" he asked. I nodded and he frowned.  
"I apologize, I was a dick."  
"Still not gonna get you out of it," I said as the food arrived. "You have until the end of today to talk to him before I take it into my own hands," I told him as I dug into my food. He looked miserable but nodded.

The conversation changed to football and classes. We quickly ate, neither of us wanting to be late for class. Smoker practically flayed anyone who missed class or got below a C average. We would much rather go to class and deal with the verbal lashings. I paid the bill and we walked to the science building where we were having biology. Class started soon and the seats were getting filled up. Killer and I took our normal seats near the back and pulled out our books. We didn't notice anything different until a hush fell over the class. I looked up and saw a man I had never seen before. He was taller than our teacher, Mr. Cora. He had long black hair with a purplish tint and he was wearing the most ridiculous yellow and orange jumpsuit I had ever seen. Killer and I couldn't stifle our laughs at his fashion choices. Following right behind jumpsuit guy was our teacher. He looked even worse than normal. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Class, this is Caesar," Cora introduced. "He will be observing this class and teaching from time to time. He is trying to get his teaching degree. I expect all of you to respect him."  
"Shurororo~," Caesar had an annoying laugh to match his obnoxious jumpsuit. "I look forward to experimenting on you all," he seemed to realize what he said and shook his head. "I mean, teaching experiments to you."

I saw Cora roll his eyes and take up his spot in the front of the class while the new guy went to sit behind the desk. The lesson went on but I couldn't help but notice that Cora was fidgeting more than normal and he looked really uncomfortable. He gave out a test at the end of class that I had watched Law write. I quickly filled it out and turned it in, giving a quick glance to Killer, who held up his hands in surrender, before leaving and heading to the field.

I was the first one out there. I changed into practice gear and went to stretch and do a few warm up laps. As the players started to show up, so did our coach. He waved me over and I jogged to him. He had his arms over his chest and he looked pissed, which was normal for him.

"What's up coach?" I asked.  
"Field looks good. I knew that the rumors my players had a party was a lie," he said, looking out at the stretching players on the field.  
"You know if I caught wind of it I would shut it down right away," I said with a smirk.  
"I'm sure that's what you would do," he said, turning his gaze to me. "You wouldn't possibly be busy with anything else." I couldn't help but laugh, he was referring to my hickies that were in plain sight because of my cut off practice shirt.

"Football first coach," I said. He shook his head and started practice.

We made it through practice and I was thoroughly impressed. The guys ran the plays perfect, it was almost like we had never missed a practice. At the end of practice we ran a few laps and suicides before I ended it and we all headed to the locker room to shower. I showered quickly and changed, ready to head back to my room in hopes that Law would be there. I had to wait for Killer though or he would be mad at me. Lucky for me, he had showered just as quick, eager to get away from all the questioning glances that were being thrown his way.

"I text him before practice," Killer mumbled, falling into step next to me.  
"You what?" I asked.  
"Don't make me say it again," he said miserably. "I text him."  
"What did he say?" I asked, more eager than he was it seemed.  
"I don't know. I haven't turned my phone back on," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and twirling it in his fingers.

"Either you turn it on and look or I take it and do it for you," I threatened.  
"You said until the end of the day," he whined. I shrugged.  
"I lied," Killer glared at me but turned it on.

I peered anxiously over his shoulder and waited. The phone seemed to take ages to load and when the backlight finally came on, it was another two minutes before the screen booted up. We were just about to our dorm when it finally went off, signaling he had a text. He gave me one last pleading glance, I shook my head and he sighed. He opened it and went still.

"Well?" I asked.  
"He.. He wants to meet up with me tonight after his practice," Killer said.  
"Tell him yes!" I urged.  
"But," he started but I cut him off.  
"No buts. Just do it. It's well past time that we are both happy. If he is going to make you happy then you need to do it. We have spent enough time being miserable," I told him.

He nodded and typed away on his phone. After he was satisfied with the message. He clicked send and we walked up to our rooms. I unlocked my door in hopes that Law would be there but there were no signs of him having returned at all. Killer followed me in and paced the room while I changed into some sweats. I watched him pace, stop, text, pace. It was amusing for the first few minutes but after that I started to get annoyed.

"Just sit," I finally told him.  
"I can't," he replied.  
"Sit or I will make you," I growled, getting anxious because of his actions.

"He said his practice is over. He wants to meet at the cafe," Killer told me.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked.  
"Him to cancel?" He said hopefully.  
"Get your ass in gear," I told him as I stood up and opened the door, ready to throw him out if need be.  
"Fine," he grumbled. "But if this goes south, I'm blaming you," he said as he left.

I laughed as I closed the door after him. I collapsed on my bed and scrolled through my phone while waiting for Law to return.

 ***Law's POV***

I woke up before my alarm went off and before the sun even rose. I could feel Kid's arm wrapped around my stomach and he was holding me tightly to his chest. I took a few seconds for myself and just enjoyed his warmth before I forced myself to get up. I gently untangled myself from Kid's limbs and crept into the bathroom. I turned on the light as soon as the door closed. I got dressed as quietly as I could and grabbed my bag, leaving the room before Kid could have a chance to wake up. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed to the teachers dorms. With it being so early in the morning, no one was even awake and the streetlamps were still on. I pulled my hood over my head and walked as quickly as I could.

I made it to my father's room without running into a single soul. That was either a really good sign, or a bad one. I fished his key out of my backpack and snuck into dark room. As soon as the door clicked shut, the lights came on. I saw my dad sitting in a chair he had placed right in the front entry way. He was holding a gun and it was aimed right at me.

"I wasn't followed," I told him as he lowered it. He nodded and lit a cigarette.  
"No one has tried anything yet but we can't be too careful," Cora said. I nodded and walked to the kitchen with him.  
"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, starting up some coffee.  
"I want you to stay here for today. I don't think they know about you and I want to keep it that way. Let me teach class and see how he acts and what happens," Cora said as I handed him a hot cup of coffee.  
"So I have to sit here all day and wait for you to return?" I asked, taking a seat. My father nodded and nearly spit out his coffee as the heat burnt his mouth. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes. You can sneak out after I'm sure it's safe. We will have to be careful and make sure they don't catch us interacting like this. If they think you are just a normal student you should be safe," he told me, this time blowing on his coffee before he attempted to drink it.  
"I don't know," I said, not really comfortable with him being in harm's way.  
"They can't do much to me. I have what they want and until they get it, I should be safe," the way my father said it with so much confidence almost made me believe in his words, almost. I sighed and nodded. Not like I could argue much, it had been my idea to stay. "Let me just scope things out and see how it goes."  
"I am not staying here though. I will ditch class but I can't stay here all day. I'll go insane. Text me when class is over and we can meet up somewhere," I told him.

I finished my coffee and stood up to leave. I slung my bag back over my shoulder and walked to the door. Cora followed me and checked the hallway before allowing me to leave. He told me to be careful and closed the door quietly behind me. I left the teachers dorms and walked around the campus that was just waking up. I started walking back to my dorms but decided that I didn't want to really see anyone at that moment and rerouted to an older part of the school. There was an old workout shed that had never been torn down and I visited it quite often. When the school upgraded due to an athletic grant, they kind of forgot about the older stuff and moved on. It was fine with me because I could go there and be alone and do what I needed to do. I flipped the switch for the lights and walked the only occupied locker and pulled out my workout gear. I plugged my phone into the speakers I had brought in when I discovered the place. Music soon filled the room and I started going through my warm ups.

Ever since I had recovered from my sickness as a child, I was thrown into self defense classes. As I got older and we moved, I took karate, MMA, among other forms of fighting. At the time I didn't understand it. I just thought my father wanted me to be active, little did I know that it had been for my own protection. Since then I had trained my mind in body.

After my warm up, I lifted weights, went through a few of my normal routine workouts, and then took my phone and headed outside to the old track. I started off at a slow jog and broke into a run. I lost track of how many laps I had ran before I finally slowed back and walked around the track once more. I stretched out once again and checked the time. It was a little after noon. I knew Kid should be in class so I changed and headed back to my room to shower and get food.

I quickly showered and changed, walking downstairs to the kitchen and cooking up some eggs and bacon. I ate and washed up in under ten minutes. About that time I get some texts from Kid. I talked to him a bit before cutting our conversation off and telling him bye. I went back to the room and collected my bag before heading to class. I had told my father I would skip his class but that didn't mean I would skip my other one. I still had English to attend and there was no way I was going to let my gpa and attendance fall.

I sat through class and talk of Poe, taking notes absently mindedly. I was a bit distracted but did my best to focus on the conversation. However, all too quickly, my mind wandered and before I knew it class was over and the assignment had been given. I wrote it down and checked my phone. I had no texts or any notifications so I packed up and headed outside. It was only three and my father's last class didn't end until six. I had to waste some time until then. I was contemplating what I should do when I caught sight of Kid and Killer. I followed them from a distance and watched them head to the football field. I tried to stay as inconspicuous as I could while I tailed them. As they disappeared into the locker room, I bolted to the visitors stands and tried to make myself as small as possible. I watched as they practiced. They seemed to be doing better than the previous week and Kid seemed happy about it. Somehow the party did work, much to my disbelief. I watched until the whole team went into the locker room and I took my exit. I checked the time and it was nearly six. I knew Cora would be out of class soon and he would text me. I started walking back to the unused gym room and waited.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy fucking balls it's been a while. How you all doing? What is up? How come no one has come by to slap me and tell me to get off my ass? Sorry it has been so long my little lovlies. I moved, started a new school, started a new job, pretty much started a new life. It's crazy but I am more than happy. I got my own place with my best friend and got my own room and a kitchen and ahh I'm so happy! Anyway, hopefully I'll get life back on track soon and get updates out more regularly. We are finally hitting a point where things are going to pick up and we get more into the plot. It's going to be a bumpy ride. Hopefully you guys are ready for that.**

Nightmare2- Lol yes, Killer and Penguin, not something I had planned but I am kinda loving it! Yes, I love shower scenes! They are the best. As for the Werewolf story I did. I ended up coming up with a happy ending that I thought about writing for it. So I would just re-write the ending pretty much to fit the happy story line.

Candy514- I'm sorry. I keep crushing your dreams over and over and I feel kinda bad. I'll let you in on a little secret for what you so desire. (You will have to wait for special occasion for Kid). Plz don't hate me! I'll make it worth your wait. (I hope).

 **Only two reviews? Where is everyone? I love you guys! Come back and love me or I will find you and smother you with my love! I miss you all!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

***Law's POV***

I got a text from my father three minutes after his final class of the day. I told him I was in the old gym and he said he would be there as soon as he was sure he wasn't followed. I put my phone away and lifted the bar for the bench press, not even really thinking about what I was doing. I heard the door squeak open and I sat up, using the bar as a weapon. I lowered it once I saw Cora.

"I lost him back by the math building. He was trying to follow me," he informed me.  
"How did today go?" I asked, putting the bar back in place and sitting on the edge of the bench.  
"He said he couldn't wait to experiment on the student," my father sighed and collapsed on a workout bench. "They are here for me. However, it seems it's just Caesar right now. I think we might be able to throw them off our trail. If I leave false leads around he might just follow them," my father told me. I rubbed my temples and laid back on the bench.  
"So what do you propose we do? Leave part of it in a place and lead him there, make them think that it's all that's left?" I questioned, already trying to come up with a plan.  
"Something like that," Cora started. "But this is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't! We are in this together!" I yelled, sitting up and glaring at him.  
"I don't want you in any more danger than you already are," he told me.

"And I'm just supposed to sit around and let you take all this one your own?" I stood up, running my fingers through my hair and kicking the bench in frustration.  
"You know I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Cora said with a smile.  
"I am older now. I can help!" I challenged.

"And I don't want you to," my father told me, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me his stupid father know it all look. "Besides, I've been here too long. I have to go. Stay out of trouble and just behave. Please, I don't need anything to happen to you because of me," he pleaded. I sighed and nodded.  
"Fine, go. I'll do my best to behave," I promised. He walked to me and pulled me into a hug.  
"I love you Trafalgar and I'm sorry I brought you into this fucked up situation," he had such sorrow in his voice and it broke my heart.  
"Don't say that! If it wasn't for you I would be dead!" I yelled into his chest. He rubbed my back and planted a kiss on the top of my head.  
"And I couldn't imagine life without you. You give me purpose," he mumbled. I tried to pull away but he just held me tighter.  
"Damnit Cora," I mumbled, fighting back tears.  
"I know, I'm a big sap. I just.. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. So please Law, just lay low," he begged. I nodded into his chest, not trusting myself to talk. "I love you. I have to go now. I'm sure he is looking for me. Wait about twenty minutes before you leave," he told me, planting another kiss on the top of my head before letting me go and taking his leave.

I let out a frustrated groan, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, and turned and punched a wall. I screamed out in aggravation and pain. I held my hand to my chest and took a few deep breathes before examining my hand. Lucky for me it wasn't broken but I had fractured my index and middle finger and bruised my pinky. I ripped apart my workout shirt and wrapped my two fractured fingers together and then wrapped my hand to stop the bleeding. I paced the floor for five minutes before leaving the workout room and heading to the cafe to get a bag of ice.

I stormed across the campus and nearly shouted at the poor cashier who was taking to long to get my ice. I threw my money on the counter and left, heading straight for my dorms. Everyone who crossed me jumped out of my way, leaving me alone, afraid to cross me. I threw open the front door to the dorms and marching up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and walked straight to my bed, falling on it and resting my hand on my chest with the ice on top of it.

"Law?" Kid's voice rang out from across the room. I hadn't even noticed that he was even there. I took a deep breath in hopes of calming myself.

 ***Kid's POV***

I dropped my phone on my face in surprise as Law stormed into our room. He looked so pissed off at the world and I was worried to even talk to him but he was my boyfriend and I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Law?" I asked after picking up my phone from my face. I heard him take a breath before answering me.

"Hey Eustass-ya," he said softly. I stood up and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge and looking down at him and noticing his hand.  
"What happened?" I asked, reaching out to him but pulling back. He refused to meet my gaze and looked at his pets.  
"Nothing," he mumbled, acting like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
"Law," I said, reaching out and stroking his cheek, gently tugging his face towards me. "What happened?" I asked again.  
"I punched a wall," he whispered, avoiding my gaze again.  
"You what?!" I nearly yelled.  
"Don't make me say it again," he pleaded, sitting up and putting his head on my shoulder.  
"Why babe?" I asked, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back.

"Family issues," was all he mumbled into my shoulder.  
"Fine," I rubbed small circles into his back to try and calm him down, "I won't ask anymore but just know if you want to talk about it I'm right here." I felt him nod and I kissed his temple.

"Thanks," he said, pulling away. "I have to feed my pets," he told me.  
"I'll do it," I offered, standing up. "Where is their food?" I asked.  
"Mini fridge," he motioned with his chin.

I opened it up to see drinks, carrots, lettuce, and a clear tupperware of dead mice. I grabbed the carrots and dead mice. I held them up to Law and he nodded. I fed his white rodent first, having not been paralyzed by it. Then I grabbed a dead rodent and turned to the snake. I glared at it and then heard Law chuckle.

"I'll do it," he said, taking the mouse from me with his good hand and opening the cage. He dropped it in and closed it. "Can you get me a wet wipe from my desk?" He asked. I walked to his desk and rummaged around in his drawers, very carefully, until I found the pack and handed him one. He thanked me and tried to wipe his hand but was failing. I laughed and took it from him, cleaning his hand and mine before throwing it in the trash and putting his pets food up.

"So how was class?" He asked, scooting to the head of his bed and giving me plenty of room. I shrugged.

"We have a new science teacher. A real weirdo. He said he wanted to experiment on us and you should have seen what he was wearing. It was fucking hideous," I said, already laughing. He just smiled at me.

"I bet it was a sight to see," Law said.  
"It was. He was all over the class and he kept looking over our shoulders and laughing his stupid laugh and a few times I swear he was about to cut open a student," I told Law, recounting the day's event. "Also, the party helped. The boys are back on the grind and ready to play some damn football."

"That's great," Law said, seemingly elsewhere.

"Oh yeah!" I said, trying to pull Law out of whatever was bothering him. "I made Killer go talk to Penguin, the guy he slept with at the party," That seemed to pull him out of his trance a bit. He looked at me, amused.  
"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I nearly had to drag his sorry ass out there myself but he finally went on his own," I told Law who just laughed.  
"What happened if he just went back to his room?" Law asked, I was about to make a smart ass remark but his words actually made sense.

"That fucker better not have!" I yelled as I jumped up from Law's bed and raced to the door.

I opened our door and banged on the door next to us. I was about to kick it open when Heat answered. He raised an eyebrow in question at my sudden interruption of whatever he was doing.

"Yes Cap'n?" He asked.  
"Is Killer in here?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Haven't seen him since practice," Heat said, shaking his head.  
"Thanks," I told him, making my way back to my room without a backwards glance.

"He isn't there!" I told Law with a vicious smirk.

"Well I guess we'll find out later," Law said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, collapsing in Law's bed and resting my head in his crossed legs, looking up at him.

"Well, he could have gone a million places," Law said, looking down at me and playing with my hair with his good hand.  
"But he is only in one of those places, with Penguin," I said, more so to convince myself then Law.  
"We shall see," was all he responded with. I groaned in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You are so aggravating!" I fake complained, rolling over and sitting up on my elbows. He smiled down at me and caressed my cheek.

"It's one of my many endearing qualities I'm told," Law smirked.  
"Says who?" I asked, reaching up and pulling his lips down on mine.  
"Says that," he smirked into the kiss and let me take control.

We made out until I pulled him to me and pulled him against my chest. I made sure to be careful of his hand and spooned him. He snuggled against my chest and let out a sigh. I rubbed his back and slowly inched his shirt up until he sat up and pulled it off, twisting around and tugging at mine until I pulled it off. I kissed ever vertebrae of his back before pulling him to me again and laying us both down.

"Time for bed," I said, pulling the covers over us.  
"Why?" Law whined.  
"I have class early," I said.  
"Noon isn't early," he said, I could practically feel his eye roll.

"It is," I said, kissing his neck.  
"Whatever," he said.  
"Goodnight ," I said, nipping his shoulder and laying on his pillow.

"Night babe," my gorgeous boyfriend said.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is really short and I apologize for that. I've been kind of out of it for some reason. The next chapter is kind of filler but I'm going to work on making the next chapter better. I want to get to the important stuff but I hate feeling like I'm rushing things.  
**

 **Anyway, fingers crossed that chapter 25 is better. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads, comments, shows some love, and just sticks around for this train wreck in general. I love you all and you have no idea what your support means to me.**

sellen23- Thank you! I have huge drama planned so this should be fun!

Grace-Logan- Yup, we will get to see more of the gas goat soon as the plot thickens.

Shitcook- Thank you! Having my own place is great! It was a much needed move that is for sure. And I think it's a word, we shall say it is cuz why not? It seems right in my book.

Fumeh- It's only going up from here ^^

Pantsu VN- 'Get dunked on', xD I'm dying. That comment was golden! Right tho? The KidLaw train makes stops for no one!

Mezaron- Haha you can always PM me and yell at me to update. It gives me motivation tbh. Oh you have no idea the drama I have coming. It's going to be juicy! Haha Kid wasn't going to let Killer just walk all over him like that. We all know Killer wears the pants behind the scenes but Kid has to keep up appearances as captain and all.

Candy514- You can't die because then you will never see the KidLaw smut that I have planned! So wait on the death! Or read from beyond the grave.

snoopypompom- I hadn't planned on anyone with Killer but after the demand for Killer and Peng I just had to and now I'm kinda in love with it so I'm going to keep going with it. It of course won't be as big as KidLaw but it's going to stick around ^^

 **Also, AtomicLaziness has started a story that has Killer x Penguin and is going to have other ships in it. So go over to her page and check it out. I've read the first chapter and I can't wait for the next one!**

 **Until next time guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

***Kid's POV***

I woke up to Law climbing out of bed before the sun had even risen. I tried to pull him back down with me but he playfully swatted my hand away and squirmed out of my grip. I pulled the blanket back over my head and rolled over. I heard the bathroom door opened and Law rummage around from stuff. I was content with going back to sleep when I heard something fall followed by swearing. I sighed and climbed out of bed.

"Need some help?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.  
"No, please, continue to stare at my ass as I try and pick up all this shit," Law growled at me.  
"I do like to see you down on your knees though," I teased as I walked over and helped him pick up everything he had dropped. "What do you need?" I asked after I had righted the medicine cabinet.

"Rubbing alcohol and the ace wrap," he told me.

I handed it over and watched as he poured some of the bottle over his hand and winced. He examined his hand before holding up the wrap and looking at me. I took the hint and wrapped his hand as gently as I could.

"So how are you going to do your homework and plan for your dad's class?" I asked. He sighed.  
"I'll have to find someone to write for me or talk to the teachers. As for the class, with the new guy I won't have to plan for his class for a while," Law told me, standing up.  
"Now how will I ever pass the stupid class?" I whined. He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"You study and pay attention, I know that's a lot of work for you but it's what the rest of us have to do," he told me.  
"I play football, I should be paying people like you to do my homework for me," I said with a smirk.  
"Good luck trying to afford me. I cost more than you would think babe," he told me with a wink, trying to push his way past me but I wouldn't let him.

I grabbed his hips and gently pushed him against the sink. He looked at me in confusion but he didn't have a chance to say anything because my lips were on his. He immediately melted into the kiss, moaning quietly as I bit his lip and gently tugged on it. His tongue teased my lips and my hands all too quickly found their way to the waistband of his pajamas. My thumbs toyed with the elastic before dipping into them, thumbing his hip bones. I felt him shiver under my touch and I deepened the kiss. I was just about to push his pants off when there was a knock on the door. I growled at the interruption but chose to ignore it. Law seemed content with my choice and pulled me closer with his good hand. I could feel his erection on my leg and it was making me go crazy.

"Eustass Kid so help me if you don't open this door right now!" I could hear Killer call out while banging on the door. Law pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on my shoulder, breathless and flustered.  
"You better see what your father wants," he teased me. "I have to get ready for the day," he said as he pushed past me and into the room.

I stormed to the door and threw it open, glaring at the blond who stood there with a smirk on his face. His neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks. I glared down at him.

"You are a fucker and I disown you. You're also running suicides all practice," and with that I slammed the door in his face. He knocked again but I ignored him, fuming. I turned back to Law who was struggling putting on a pair of jeans.

"Fuck it," he cursed, tossing them on his bed and grabbing a pair of sweatpants.  
"Need help?" I asked, taking a step towards him.  
"No, I can do it," he growled. I held up my hands in mock surrender.  
"Sorry, just trying to help," I said. He sighed.  
"I know. I'm just pissed about my hand and.. Other things," he told me, finally getting the sweats on. I took a steps towards him and grabbed his hips, pulling him against me.  
"We can always continue where we left off," I whispered in his ear. He pushed me away.  
"No I have to go and you do too," he reminded me about class. I let out a whine, grabbing for him again but he dodged it.  
"We don't have to. You could use your hand as an excuse and I, being the caring roommate, stayed to take care of you," I told him with a smile.  
"Oh so that's all we are now? Roommates? Well with that, I bid you a goodbye roommate, I will see you after class," and with that, I watched Law grab his backpack and leave.

"I didn't mean that," I mumbled, pissed at Killer for ruining the moment.

Now I had three problems, Law was mad at me, I had class, and I had a hard on. I growled and kicked my backpack before making my way to the bathroom to take a cold shower before class. I wasn't even in the mood to take care of my problem. I let out a hiss as the cold water hit me but I didn't turn it up. I was in a sour mood and didn't give a fuck about much. As soon as my problem was gone, I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried off, not even bothering to do my hair, and searched for clothes. I ended up just grabbing a black wife beater and a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed my bag and then my phone, seeing I had two new messages and five minutes to class. I bolted across the campus and got to class seconds before the teacher walked in.

I opened my book to make it seem like I was paying attention but in reality I had thrown my phone under it and was checking my messages.

 _From Killer- I went to tell you how last night went. You aren't really going to make me run suicides are you?_

 _From Dr. Death- I was just messing with you. I know you were only joking. Lunch after class?_

 _To Killer- Yes you fucker. I saw how your night went. You interrupted something very important and you will be fucking killed for it. Since I can't wring your neck, I'll just kill you physically_

 _To Dr. Death- Sounds good. My treat. See you at the cafe_

The rest of the class went by in a blur. I didn't care about haikus and poems and whatever else was going on. I was almost asleep when the teacher finally dismissed class. I threw my books in my bag and bolted to the door. I made it to the cafe and didn't see Law so I got us a table and ordered our drinks.

Just as the waitress, not the big mouth one who just spent the whole time glaring at me, dropped off the drinks, I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I turned to see my gorgeous boyfriend smiling at me. He kissed my cheek and sat down across from me.

 ***Law's POV***

"Hey," I said as I sat down. Kid smiled at me and grabbed my hand.  
"Hey, how was class?" he asked, stroking my hand with his thumb.

"Borning. I would have much rather been doing, other things," I told him. He gave me a lustful look and I couldn't help but wink at him.

"We can always pick up where we left off later tonight," he said.  
"We'll see," was all I told him as the waitress came back to take our order. After she walked away, Kid turned back to me.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.  
"It means what I said. We'll see what happens," I said. He pouted but I ignored it. "Don't you have practice tonight?" Kid nodded.  
"We have a warm up game Sunday. Since we were out for so long we need to get back into the swing of things," he explained. "We have a month until playoffs start and I plan on taking us all the way to state, to do that we have to win districts."  
"Sounds like too much work," I teased.  
"It's a month and a half long affair. We have a game each week and in the end, if we win all of our games, we go against the other winners and move up," he said excitedly.  
"Well I hope it all goes well for you then," I told him, taking a sip of my drink.  
"Will you be there?" he asked for a few moments of silence.  
"Do you want me there?" I asked. He looked like I had just hit him.  
"Of course I want you there!" I shrugged.  
"Then I'll be there," I told him. He smiled at me and leaned across the table to kiss me. I could hear a female giggle and pulled away to see our waitress with food in hand.

Kid just smirked as he sat back and let her place the food on the table. We ate in silence, each of us enjoying our food and the company of the other. As we finished, the waitress brought our check and we both stood up. Kid wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek before taking the check and walking to the register. I tried to pay but he just took my card and put it in his pocket while he paid. I glared at him which just earned a laugh from him.

As he got his change, he grabbed my hand and led me outside. He took the lead and started walking across campus, away from our dorms.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just shook his head and refused to answer. I just followed his lead and stayed quite. He walked past the academic buildings and to his old dorms. "Kid?" I asked.  
"I haven't actually got to come back since we got sick," he explained.  
"Did you have anything important?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"Never owned anything of importance," he told me. "Killer was all I had and it's pretty much been that way since," he paused. "Well until you came along," he said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. I laughed and kissed him.  
"Is Eustass Kid getting all sappy on me?" I asked. He glared at me.  
"Last time I try to be sweet to you," he grumbled.  
"I couldn't help it. I saw an opportunity and I took it," I said as I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.  
"You're a jerk," he rolled his eyes but that didn't stop him from kissing me back.  
"I'm your jerk," I said with a smirk. "Anyway, why are we here?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, I just wanted to go for a walk," he told me.  
"So you brought me to your old burnt down dorms, how romantic," I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I try," he laughed, grabbing my hand again and pulling me away. "Anyway, let's head back. I have to get ready to murder Killer at practice."  
"You were serious?" I asked.  
"Hell yes I was! He pissed me off. Now it's time for my payback!"  
"I have got to see this. I'm going with you," I said. He stopped and looked at me.  
"And who gave you permission to do that?" he questioned. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Since when do I need permission? Anyway, being your boyfriend is permission enough," I told him with a smirk.  
"Fair enough," he gave in without much of a fight. "He did interrupt both of us so it's only fair you get to watch."

We walked back to the dorms so Kid could collect his things and then they headed to the field. It was still a bit early but I didn't complain. He told me I could take a seat on the field where the team normally sat during games just so I could get a front row seat. Then he vanished into the locker rooms, leaving me alone. I was just fine until his coach showed up.

"Why are you here?" Smoker asked.  
"Kid promised me some revenge on someone. I'm here to see it played out," I told him. Smoker just shook his head.  
"Just stay out of the way," he warned me. I nodded and he walked off, yelling at some players who were late.

I watched as Kid took the field. He jogged to the middle and waited for his team to gather around. The ones who were closest to him kneeled on the ground so those in the back could see. Once everyone was there, he addressed them all.

"First off, we have a scrimmage on Sunday. It's going to be here and it will be the only practice we have before playoffs. I expect to go all the way and I can't do that without your help. Now, are you guys ready for this?" Kid asked, his team yelled and cheered in response. " we are going over a few plays and some conditioning. So I want defense and offense lined up. However, I want our second string running back on the line. Killer owes me some suicides," Killer groaned as the rest of the team laughed and gave him knowing glances. "Let's go!" Kid yelled, causing the group to line up as they had been told.

I watched on as they practiced, content to watch the blond puke his guts up after twenty minutes. He got what he deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit guys I actually got an update out in like a week. It's a new record! Ha okay so as I said, this is a bit of a filler, but let me tell you, next chapter this is a juicy surprise. I can't wait to post it because I'm sure your comments are going to be golden! Anyway, this was meant to be a bit funnier and lighter before shit hits the fan. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think. I love reading your comments. I sit and smile to myself like and idiot and read them to my roommate.**

 **Anyway, on to some answering now, my favorite part!**

SEllen23- I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! I hope this one wasn't too bad but I can promise that the next one will be great.

Leenahanwoo- I UPDATED! I'm a sucker for fluffy KidLaw, I can't help it haha. Hopefully this update was fast enough for you!

Sarahgri99- We all know that Kid is a total pushover and that Law wears the pants (just don't tell him that cuz he might kill me)!

HaterFistinator- Have you read any of my other stories? If you have then you know that angst will come soon enough, that I can promise. Give it a few chapters, all hell is going to break loose.

Nightmare02- I love Cora and Law, they are just, ahhh adorable! And it would kind of be funny to see Kid kick Killer's ass but also, the Killer x Peng ship has been sailed and there is no going back.

candy514- That works too. I hope you can still comment from there too because I defiantly wanna see your comment for the next chapter. Make sure to have wifi installed in your coffin.


	25. Chapter 25

***Law's POV***

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I finally met the new science aid and he was nothing short of a walking headache. His clothes were ridiculous, his laugh was annoying, and he had a habit of almost poisoning the students. My father was at the end of his rope but he kept promising me it was okay and he was doing fine. Since our last private meeting I hadn't been able to talk to him except for a few texts here and there. He told me that Caesar hadn't tried anything other than getting himself invited over but my father refused.

Since I wasn't writing lesson plans anymore and I couldn't spend time with my father, I had a lot of free time. I had started using it to hang out with Kid and go watch his practices. I was there so often that I actually knew the coach and he was okay with me being there since I mostly did homework and watched quietly. I was impressed with their improvement. They had won their scrimmage three weeks ago and ever since then they had been in good spirits. They less than a week until they left for their first round of districts and they looked like they were more than ready. The first game took place in a town about five hours away. They had two games, one Friday and one Sunday so they were staying in a hotel room.

Smoker had pulled me aside at the start of the week and informed me that they were taking two busses because the cheerleaders were coming and because of that there was enough room for some of the players to bring someone along for support. He asked if I wanted to be added to the list and I told him yes but asked him to keep it from Kid. He shook his head disapprovingly but agreed. After practice that day Kid had run up to me and pulled me into a sweaty hug and planted a kiss on my lips before running off and showering. I rolled my eyes at him but he was long gone.

By now everyone in school knew of our relationship. I got a few glares from the girls and I could always hear the whispered 'What does he have that we don't?' I couldn't help but laugh at that, clearly I had a dick and they didn't but they seemed to dense to realize that. It was a bit annoying getting random attention from people all because I was going out with the football captain but that was just the social order of things. Lucky for me though, there had been a topic bigger than a nerd and a football star. A football player and a basketball player had hooked up and had gone public. Kid had been ecstatic when Killer finally asked Penguin out and even more so when they decided to finally come out and tell their friends. From there it spread like wildfire and within a matter of hours it seemed the whole school new. It was a shock for two reasons, the fact that they were rivals and because no one had known that Killer was gay. The girls were just about as pissed about that as they had been about Kid and I. Not that we really let it bother us. Killer and Penguin were pretty much attached at the hip anytime they weren't at practice or in class. Kid called it puppy love and made fun of Killer who just flipped him off.

Kid was taking longer than normal in the shower and I was just about to go after him when I saw Penguin walk on the field. He waved to me and jogged over to where I was standing.

"Hey Law, what's up?" he asked.  
"Not much, waiting on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb to get out," I said, motioning to the locker rooms.

"Which is which?" he questioned with a laugh.  
"Sometimes I wonder," I told him.  
"Me too. Anyway, what are you and Kid going to do when he finally shows up?" Penguin asked. I shrugged.  
"Probably go grab a bite to eat and go back to our room. Why?"  
"Killer and I were going to go into town to get some food and just wanted to know if you two wanted to come," he explained.  
"I'll ask Kid," I replied. He nodded and we both waited in silence.

Eventually the door opened and both Kid and Killer were grinning from ear to ear. Kid came up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, being careful of my hand that was still healing. Killer gave Penguin a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around his waist and turning to Kid and I.

"So do you two," Killer started but was cut off by his boyfriend.  
"I already asked Law," he said.  
"Asked what?" Kid questioned, looking at me.  
"If we wanted to go to town and have dinner with them," I said. Kid nodded vigorously.

"I'm starving!" my red headed boyfriend said.  
"Okay then, Applebee's it is!" Killer stated, grabbing Penguins hand and dragging him to the parking lot.

Kid and I followed, stopping when Penguin pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked a black mustang. Kid whistled, giving the car a once over, while Killer just beamed like a proud boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the backseat. It was going to be a tight squeeze but after I got myself practically folded in two, Killer followed, joining me in the back because there was no way that Kid was going to fit in the back.

We rode in relative silence, the hum of the engine and the radio turned on low kept us company. We made it to Applebee's and Killer and I got laughed at by Penguin and Kid as we had to untangle our limbs and fall out of the car.

"It's not our fault your car is meant for midgets," Killer grumbled.  
"You weren't complaining last week," Penguin said with a smirk.  
"Fucking gross!" Kid yelled. "We still have to ride back in this."  
"Don't worry," Penguin told him, "I had it cleaned right after. Ass can really ruin leather you know?" he said with a mischievous grin.  
"Can we just go eat? I really don't want to hear about any ass right now," I compained.  
"Yes let's," Killer said, walking to the doors and holding them open for us.

We all piled in, getting seated and looking over the menu. We made small talk as we ordered and sipped our drinks. Our appetizers came out and we ate those while Killer and Kid argued over some football matter. Occasionally Penguin would put his two cents in but I stayed away from the topic. I knew the two could go on for hours and I didn't feel like getting involved. Instead I pulled out my phone and looked over a few things on the internet while tapping random beats on Kid's thigh.

My concentration was broken when our food was brought out and the two stopped fighting and started stuffing their mouths. I rolled my eyes and picked up my fork and ate my food like a civilized human. Even Penguin was eating his food like an animal. I sighed and refused to look at any of them until they had finished eating.

"So," I heard Kid say from beside me. I dared to look up and thankfully he had finished his food and our table somehow didn't look like a tornado had blown through it.

 ***Kid's POV***

"So," I said, turning to face Law. I had been wanting to talk to him about something ever since practice had ended but I put it on hold since we had been invited to dinner and now that it was practically over, I couldn't wait any longer. "Coach said we have a few extra seat on the bus for the game this weekend. He said he's putting out a signup list and whoever gets names on their first gets a spot. I was just wondering if you wanted to come?"

He looked at me like he was processing what I was saying. His eyebrows knit together and he tapped on his chin. His lack of an answer was driving me insane and it didn't help that Penguin had already given Killer and ecstatic 'yes' without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm not sure if I can," Law finally said. I frowned at him.  
"Why?" I whined.  
"Because school," he said. "I have a paper due that Friday and a test."  
"Oh," I said dejectedly, "I guess that's understandable."  
"I'm sorry," he told me as he gripped my hand. "I'll make it to the one that is here." I nodded.  
"I know. It was just a nice thought," I said. He kissed my cheek and I gave him a small smile.  
"Anyway, we should be getting out of here," Killer spoke up, climbing out of the booth.

We all followed suit, fighting over who paid the bill. I managed to slip the waitress my card as the other three were fighting. They didn't even realize it until she came back with the receipt and then they all glared at me and I just laughed, turning to leave. Law glared at me but I just smacked his ass and ran off before he could retaliate.

We made it back to the dorms and went our separate ways, Killer and Penguin vanishing off to some room while Law and I made our way to our room. As soon as the door was closed, I tore off my shirt and stripped out of my jeans and let out a sigh.

"I hate pants," I complained.  
"Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago," Law said. He tossed his bag on his bed and grabbed a few things from his drawers before turning to me. "I'm going to take a shower," he informed me. I nodded and collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to put on pajamas or shorts.

I heard the door close and the water come on. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was anxious for the upcoming game and I couldn't let it show. I had to keep it in because everyone looked to me and if I showed that I was nervous, it would rub off and it would result in sloppy plays and we couldn't afford that. We had to be perfect and that relied on me and my ability to lead the team.

I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't hear the water cut off or the door open. It was until I felt a weight on my stomach that I was snapped back to reality. I opened my eyes to see Kid straddling my hips and looking down at me.

"What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing," I told him with a forced smile.  
"That's a lie Eustass-ya," he told me. I sighed.  
"Just nervous for this weekend," I told him. There was no point in lying. He would ask until I gave it up anyway.

"You guys are going to do great," he reassured me," I gave him a small smile.  
"I know it's just," I paused, running my hands down his sides, "a big deal."  
"You are the captain and you are going to lead your team to victory and they will sing songs of your great win," he said.  
"But.." Law silenced me with a hard kiss.  
"No, none of that. Now," he looked at me seductively. "Why don't we take your mind off of this huh?" I swallowed.  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he buried his face in my neck and I could feel him sucking my sensitive skin. My hands automatically went to his hips, fingers digging in the skin above the waistband of his pajamas. He nipped and sucked until I was sure that I would have a hickey in the morning. He finally pulled away, looking down at me with pure lust in his eyes. I felt a shiver go through my body as he kissed me again. I bit his bottom lip and he moan into my mouth, his fingers pinching my hard nipples, causing me to release his lip as I let out a gasp. He smirked at me and kissed his way down my jaw, my neck, my clavicle, stopping at my nipple. He took the bud into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, causing me to arch my back in response. I could feel him smile and I growled in response. My grip on his hips tightening as I pulled him closer to me, making both our hard erections press together in pure ecstasy. Law let out a moan and started grinding his hips down against me as he bucked my hips up causing immense amounts of friction to form. His teeth released my nipple as he started moaning, burying his face in my neck.

I had never seen this side of Law and that in and of itself was driving me crazy. The way he would bite my neck only to let it go as a moan escaped his lips, his fingers tangled in my hair, watching him fall apart bit by bit as he grinding down on me set me into overdrive and all too quickly I was coming. I bucked my hips a final time and went still as I moaned out Law's name. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as I could while I rode out my high. My senses vanished for a few seconds and I was in complete bliss. I thought I would come down from it but then hearing my name on Law's lips as he grinding against me a final time made me feel a whole new euphoria I had never felt before. He collapsed on top of me, panting and sweaty.

I held him until he stopped trembling and had regained some movement and came back to his senses.

"That was," he breathed out.  
"Amazing," I finished. He nodded into my neck and planted a wet kiss on my cheek before rolling off of me and standing up.  
"We should probably change," he suggested. "I feel nasty and I just showered."  
"That sounds like a plan except for the fact that I don't feel like moving," I told him.  
"Then you sleep in sticky boxers," he told me, stripping out of his clothes and making his way to the bathroom.  
"No thank you," I told him as I got up and pulled off my boxers, following him into the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N- Holy shit that was hard to write. I'm not even going to lie. I normally write straight out sex and this was a new one for me. I hope it wasn't too bad. I wasn't planning on anything like this happening for a bit longer but I just couldn't help it anymore and I thought you guys deserved some fun. So hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter is a bit of a filler before the big game. I have such big plans, you are in for some huge surprises.**

 **Anyway, let's move onto the reviews!**

SEllen23- Thank you! Hope you like this one ^^

Leenahanwoo- Yup Killer for the cock block lol. I'm not a fan of rushing things so I like to take things slow and let it play out. Big things are coming though, don't you worry about that.

Fumeh- Lol I laughed as I typed it. Thank you! I write him how I see him to be completely honest, that would be a sarcastic filled sass master.

Shitcook- Well I hope this makes you as happy as the other updates. I'm always happy to see everyones comments!

Candy514- Okay good, I would hate for you to miss out on all of this and I would really hate to not see what you have to say, so wifi in the coffin is a must! I want some in mine too! Hope the afterlife is treating you well!

Mezaron- AHH ALL THE CAPS! I LOVE GETTING YELLED AT IT MAKES ME FEEL SO EXCITED! Hopefully this lived up to your expectations but I'm sorry to inform you that we have to keep the killing of Killer to a minimum for he kind of an important character would break Kid's heart for him to die.

LawLover- Well I'm glad you found it again too! Plz don't die though unless you plan on getting wifi in your coffin like Candy did. I would hate for you to miss out on all the fun I have planned!

 **Also, one final thing. One, if any of you are in the Percy Jackson, Hero's of Olympus, Trials of Apollo fandom, I just finished a 30k one shot about Will and Nico. I posted it on here and Archive if you guys want to go check it out.**

 **Until next update! I love you all and you are awesome!**


	26. Chapter 26

***Kid's POV***

The week passed by in a blur. School, practice, sleep, repeat. I would have actually forgotten to eat if it hadn't of been for Law. Killer was in the same panicked state I was, and if it wasn't for Penguin, he might have been screwed. Everyone else seemed to be taking it really well. Franky flirted relentlessly with the cheerleader Robin, Luffy and his brother continued to cause trouble, Daz vanished for hours at a time, Sanji fought with his roommate, Shachi and Heat hung out with Wire. Everyone went on as if nothing had changed. We were about to have some of the biggest games of our career and they acted like nothing was any different. I didn't have their same mindset and I laid awake at night running plays through my head.

I felt bad for Law. He had to put up with my snappy attitude and bad mood. He took it well, rolling his eyes or knocking some sense into me. I was thankful to have him by my side, but I was still upset that he wouldn't be going to the game with us. I knew having him there would be helpful and keep my nerves somewhat at bay. Killer had Penguin and I would be alone. I hated it but I was a big boy, I could handle it on my own. The whole team was looking to me and I couldn't let them down.

It was now Friday and I had to make it through my class. We were leaving after all the classes since we played Saturday and, if we won, then we had another on Sunday. My class ended at two, leaving me a few free hours to pack. I ended up leaving class early to grab some food and go to my room. I had wanted to spend some time with Law before we left, but he was nowhere in sight. He hadn't even sent me a text. I could only assume he was in class. I started packing, throwing shorts and underwear on the bed. I grabbed a few randoms shirts and some socks before I noticed a note on Law's bed.

 _Kid,_

 _I am sorry I won't be here to see you off. Something urgent came up and I must attend to it. I wish you the best of luck. You guys are going to do great. Remember to eat and have a good time._

 _Law_

I sighed. The least he could have done was see me off. I folded the letter and stuck it in my wallet. It couldn't be helped. He had his own life and I had mine. I finished packing, grabbing a few last minute things from the bathroom, and shoving it all into my emptied backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and stepped out of my room, locking it behind me. I knocked on Killers door and he answered.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded, opening the door and allowing Heat to step out.  
"Peng is going to meet us at the bus," Killer said, grabbing his bag and stepping outside.  
"Where's Law?" Killer asked. I shrugged.  
"He left a note saying that he had something urgent come up," I said, acting like it didn't bother me. Killers lips curved into a frown but he didn't say anything. "So Heat, did you invite anyone?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He nodded not bothering to elaborate any further. I looked at Killer who just shrugged. "Well, are they coming?" again Heat just nodded.

I decided it was best to just drop it. He wasn't giving up any information and I was sure we would find out soon enough. We all walked to the locker rooms in silence, collecting our pads and uniforms. We dropped off all of our stuff by the bus and hung out, waiting on the rest of the team to arrive.

Before too long, cheerleaders, football players, and even a few basketball players and random students started to show up. Smoker showed up and started taking role, marking down everyone who was there and sending away those who didn't belong. He also handed out room keys to everyone.

"Room 515," I said, holding up my key.  
"413," Killer told me.

Heat held up his key to reveal 512. I had no idea who I would be sharing a room with and I wasn't totally sure I was looking forward to it. I put up with most of my team, that didn't mean I wanted to share a room with them. I rubbed my temples and tried to stay calm.

"Alright!" Smokers voice rang out over the crowd. "Everyone is here and accounted for. Before we load up I have a few ground rules! You are to be in your room no later than 11 pm. No defacing any property, you are a representation of the school. Any misconduct will go through me. You are to sleep ONLY in your assigned rooms. Lastly, you are here to support the football team, I expect you all to be at the game cheering on our boys! That's all. Get your asses on the bus."

I stepped onto the first bus with Killer, Penguin, Heat, and Wire, who had joined the group as Heat's plus one, all behind me. I walked through the aisle to the back of the bus where I always sat. As I walked closer, I was taken by surprise. Lounging on the back seats was none other than my boyfriend, Trafalgar Law. When he saw me he smiled. I was so shocked thatI didn't even take another step forward until Killer gave me a shove. I tumbled towards Law, speechless.

"Well hello to you too," he said with a smirk.

"You said you couldn't come," I accused as I regained my tongue.  
"I might have kept it a secret," he said so innocently. I sat down next to him and glared at him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked.  
"I wanted to surprise you," he told me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.  
"I'm shocked that's for sure," I mumbled.  
"Well does this help?" he asked, holding up a room key that said 515.  
"You managed to get us in the same room?" I questioned. He nodded.  
"I told Smoker how on edge you have been and suggested it was best you didn't share a room with anyone else," he informed me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"You are something else," I mumbled, unsure what to even make of Law at this point.

He just sat there and smiled at me. I couldn't stay mad at him. I rolled my eyes and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. He winked at me before turning to the others, who were sitting with us, and made conversation with all talked and joked around for a bit before the group conversation had to end to make way for games and music. I pulled out my headphones, offering one to Law, and turning on some music. Heat and Wire were both on DS's competing against each other, Killer and Penguin were in a heated debate about some sports team, while Law and I were content to share the music and hold hands.

It was a four hour drive and by the time we had arrived, half the bus had fallen asleep. Law's head was resting on my shoulder and I could tell by the way he was breathing that he was asleep. Both Killer and Penguin had passed out, leaving only me, Heat, and Wire awake. I nudged Killer awake before turning my attention to Law. I gently squeezed his hand and gave him a small shake. He groaned but slowly sat up.

"We're here," I told him.

He nodded and pulled out the earbud. I turned off the music and we all waited for the bus to unload. As soon as all the bags were unpacked, they allowed us off the busses. My group was the last off, making it easy to spot our bags. We grabbed our stuff and headed into the hotel. We stepped into the elevator together. As we climbed the floors, the elevator thinned out until it was just me, Law, Heat, and Wire. We all stepped off on the fifth floor and went to our rooms.

As soon as Law and I stepped into our room I threw my bag on the chair and collapsed on top of the single bed.

"I'm starving," I complained.  
"Well order something," he said, taking off his shoes and setting them by the chair, dropping his bag on the floor.  
"I have no money. Killer forgot to give me some," I whined.  
"I didn't ask if you had money. I said to order something. If you don't then I will," he told him.

I rolled over and picked up card next to the phone. It was for a pizza place. I dialed the number and ordered two large pizzas with cheese sticks and drinks. When I hung up the phone Law just rolled his eyes at me, he had already stripped out of his shirt and changed into a pair of shorts. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed the remote, turning the TV and flipping through the channels. He stopped on an old looking movie.

"Young Guns," he told me. "It's one of my favorite movies."  
"Never heard of it," I said.  
"It's about Billy the Kid," he said.  
"I know that actor, and that one," I told him, pointing to the men on the screen.  
"I would hope so, it's Charlie Sheen and Kiefer Sutherland. The guy who plays Billy is Emilio Estevez," he explained.

I just nodded, pulling him closer to me and watching the show with him. I was starting to get into it when there was a knock on the door. Law stood up and answered it, taking the food and paying the man. He tossed the boxes on the table and we dug in. By the end of the movie, we only had a few slices left. I threw them in the mini fridge and collapsed face first onto the bed. Law laughed at me.

"I think you will get a cramp if you sleep like that," he warned.  
"Stick a fork in me, I'm fucking done for. Send in the backup captain," I mumbled into the mattress.  
"Then they would lose. Stop being a big baby and get up, or I will kick you off the bed," he threatened.  
"Ugh, fine!" I grumbled, crawling up the bed and getting under the covers.

I didn't even give Law a chance as I drug him under with me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him to me.

"Night," I mumbled sleepily.  
"I hope you are comfortable," he complained, wiggling around in my grip.  
"Very, now stop moving. I can't sleep with you jerking around," I said, he pinched me and I just laughed.  
"Whatever," he grumbled, finally going still.

I sighed contently and drifted off to sleep, getting my first good nights rest all week.

 ***Law's POV***

The day before we were due to leave for the football game, I had my father's class. I had minimal contact with him, but I wanted him to know that I would be leaving for the weekend. So, after class was finished, I had stayed back and walked up to his desk where Caesar was watching me like a hawk.

"Mr. Cora," I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Is there any way I could talk to you about some," I paused, looking at the aid. "Personal stuff. Alone?" I asked. Cora looked at me and nodded.  
"Caesar, that will be all for today. Thank you," my father said, dismissing the aid.

The man glared at him but left the room. The door closed, but we knew it still wasn't safe. So I started to talk in a bit of a code.

"So I have a problem," I started. "My boyfriend is going to this huge game this weekend and I am planning on going," I said.  
"But?" Cora asked.

"But I don't know if it's the right thing to do. I feel like I should stay at school and focus on my studies. It was always my father's top priority but, since he is gone now, I feel like I will be letting him down." I explained.  
"Law, I know your situation and I feel like your father would approve of a weekend off. I'm sure he would tell you that school things could be taken care of later and you should reward yourself with some time off and show some school spirit," Cora told me with a wink.  
"I just miss him sometimes, you know?" I said.  
"I understand, but Law you have to realize, you are a hardworking student and I'm sure he would have been proud," Cora said.  
"I just wish I could tell him that I love him," I told him, looking him dead in the eye.  
"And I'm sure he loved you. Now don't let this weigh you down. Go and have fun. Support the football team and tell Kid to bring us home a win," my father told me. I nodded.  
"You're right. Thanks," I said, turning to leave.  
"Things are going to be fine," he called out after me, letting me know that he had a handle on things at the school.

I just nodded and opened the door to find an eavesdropping Caesar. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was listening. He just laughed his stupid laugh and stood up, brushing off his coat. I rolled my eyes and stepped past him, 'accidentally' stomping on his foot on the way out. I heard him mumble something about 'killing all the brats' but I didn't even bother with a response, I just walked to my room to start packing.

It wasn't too hard to hide my plans from Kid. He was so caught up in his own mind that I had to remind him to eat. The following day, Kid had an early class and he left before I was up. After I was sure he was gone, I finished packing my bag, wrote Kid a letter and left it on my bed, dropped my bags off on the bus, and went to get some food.

Penguin and Shachi met up with me at the cafe. Since the whole virus ordeal, we had grown a bit closer. They both knew I was going, but helped keep it from Kid. I even made Penguin keep it from Killer. I wanted to surprise my red headed boyfriend and I figured this was the best way. Penguin was going to help sneak me on the bus before everyone showed up. I had planned it all out and it was the day to put it into action.

"So Shachi, are you bringing anyone?" I asked. He sighed.  
"I got roped into signing up one of Luffy's brothers," he told us. "He could only bring one and he managed to talk me into bringing the other."

"They aren't _that_ bad," Peng said, trying to defend them.  
"No, they only set our dorms on fire," Shachi reminded him.  
"I got nothing for that," Peng shrugged.  
"They haven't set this dorm on fire yet," I pointed out, having not met the other two to see how bad they really were.  
"It's the little things," Shachi said.

We made small talk until our food came out. As I stood up to pay, Penguin pulled out his phone. He typed a few things and looked up.

"Killer just got out of class. Kid shouldn't be too far behind," Peng informed us. I nodded.  
"We should head to the bus," I said.  
"I will see you guys later, I have to make sure I have everything," Shachi said as we stepped outside.

We parted ways, Penguin and I headed towards the football field and Shachi jogged to the dorms. We made it to the buses as Smoker was hanging up his phone.

"You two are early," he said. "I guess this is all part of your plan," he waved me away. "The bus is unlocked." with that he walked towards the locker rooms.

"Have fun roasting on the bus," Peng said with a smile.  
"Just makes sure you guys get on first," I told him.  
"I'm sure captain gets first pick anyway," he said. I shrugged. I had no idea how these things worked.

I climbed the stairs, walking down the aisle to the back. I collapsed on the seat and waited.

* * *

 **A/N: First off I wanna start by saying I am so sorry I was gone for so long. I have valid reasons though, life. My boss went on vacation, school, sick, family. It's been a bit of a crazy month and I am so glad I get three weeks off for summer. I managed to get sick on finals week and that kicked my ass and then my family came down to visit and we went to Six Flags and I was so happy to see them! Now I'm on break, I'm still working but not school for three weeks so that's a plus. I hope to update at least two or three times before school starts back up and kicks my ass some more. Anyway, enough about me. Let's get on to your reviews!**

SEllen23- Thank you! Here is this one! Hope you enjoy!

Pantsu VN- Can't wait until you see the next chapter, your perverted side is going to love it!

Leenahanwoo- Don't worry, you don't have to wait much longer for the highly anticipated sex scene. As far as the POV, I write better in first person honestly. I tend to confuse myself when I write in third and things get all messed up. Hopefully the typos and spacing will be fixed. I never thought this story would get that big so I never really had a beta but I roped my roommate into doing it for me so she is going over all my chapters from here on out!

Mezaron- Haha I'm glad you liked it! That makes me happy! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Hopefully you will forgive me like you forgave Killer lol!

Candy514- I'm going to have to upgrade my coffin so I get wifi. You know that that oath is binding. You can't break it now, I will hold you too it! And plz tell me you have read it and love the Soleangelo?! They are my life!

 **So I hope by next week or so to have the next chapter up. If I don't, someone come slap me and make me do it! I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

***Kid's POV***

I woke to Law's shrill alarm. Groaning, I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the annoying noise. I felt the bed shifting and the alarm stopping soon after.

"Why?" was all I asked.  
"Because I don't plan on sleeping the whole day away. I want to go out and do something. We're in the city and you have hours until you have to be back for your game. Let's go on a date," he said as he climbed out of the bed.  
"I want to sleep though," I complained.  
"Fine, I'll just go out with Penguin and Shachi. I'm sure they would love to see the city with me," he said, clearly annoyed with me. I sighed.  
"I'm getting up," I grumbled, pulling the pillow off my head and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Ten," he said, vanishing into the bathroom.

I sat up and stretched, rolling off the bed as I threw the blankets off of me. I heard the shower turn on and I decided it would be a waste of water to let Law shower alone. I tried to open the door, and glared at the knob when I realized it was locked.

"Law!" I banged on the door. "Let me in."  
"No," he responded.  
"I'm sorry. Please," I pleaded with him.  
"Why?" he questioned.  
"Because I want to shower with you. I promise I will take you wherever you want. Lunch, a movie, it's all on me," I told him.

For a second there was no response, but then I heard a click. I turned the knob and the door opened. I smiled triumphantly, walking into the steamy bathroom and began to strip. I climbed into the shower with Law and wrapped my arms around his slick, naked torso.

"You know I was just giving you a hard time," I whispered in his ear as he half heartedly tried to pry my arms away.

"You're just a lazy ass," he said.  
"But I'm your lazy ass," I replied, earning a small laugh from the raven-haired man.  
"Shut up and let me go," he said, reaching for the shampoo.

I did as he requested, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his glorious ass. As he bent down, all I could think about was how nice it would be to be in him at that moment. I forced my eyes away as I tried to shake those thoughts away. He wanted a date and I had a game in just a few hours. I couldn't bend him over and have my way with him. He would never forgive me if we didn't go on the date.

We quickly cleaned up and got dressed. As I was styling my hair, Law was tapping away on his phone. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Penguin and Killer stepped through when Law went to answer it.

"God Kid," Killer started, "You take forever!" he complained.  
"Well perfection doesn't happen overnight," I reminded him.  
"You aren't perfect so you have to find a new excuse," he teased.

I flipped him off in the mirror. He smiled and blew me a kiss. I shook my head at him as I finished putting on my eyeliner.

"Ready yet princess?" Killer asked, sounding bored.  
"I could take longer," I threatened.  
"But you wont," Law interjected his face clearly annoyed.  
"Fine, I'm ready," I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Good, let's go then. I'm starving," Penguin said, grabbing Killer's hand and practically dragging him out the door.

For the next few hours we went out and ate, shopped a bit, and visited the town. I ended up buying Law lunch and a nice watch for him to finally forgive me and even let him hold my hand. We ended up heading back to the hotel two hours before the game so all the players could get ready. I grabbed my football bag, saying bye to Law and heading to the field.

Killer met up with me outside my room and we walked down the street to the stadium. We got ready, talking with a few other players in the locker room and trying to calm our nerves. As we got dressed, the coach came in, watching over us and walked us to the field.

I called out stretches, getting us ready for one of the most important games of the season.

 ***Law's POV***

After Kid left I met up with Penguin and we walked to the field together. We paid our way in and got some food and drinks at the concession stand before going to find our seats. A few other students were already sitting in the middle and chatting. We decided to head to the very bottom to get as close as we could. We took our seats and watched as the players on both teams started their warmup and stretches. Penguin and I made small talk for the next hour until the whistle blew, signaling that there was only two more minutes until the game started.

The teams both headed to their side, huddling around their coach for orders. Then the captain and co captains, Kid and Killer in our case, walked to the middle of the field for the coin toss. I wasn't sure what was going on but Peng was giving me the play by play so I understood. According to him, we lost the coin toss so we were receiving and the other team was kicking.

I watched as the teams went back and forth, both losing and gaining ground. By the end of the first quarter it was 7-0 and we were losing. Kid didn't look happy and he kept yelling at the team. The second quarter started with us on defense. As soon as the ball was hiked, Kid lept forward, bolting around a player coming for him. We watched as he hurled himself at the quarterback, who in panic, fumbled the ball. Our team recovered it, making it almost all the way to the goal.

By halftime, it was 35-21. We were catching up and it seemed the team was in a bit better mood now that they were making progress. The teams vanished into the locker rooms while cheerleaders flooded the field. Peng and I got up to go to the bathroom and get more food. By the time we made it out of both lines, the players were back on the field and the game was about to start. This time we kicked while they received. By the time the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the third quarter, it was tied 35-35.

The fourth quarter was the most intense. Neither team was willing to give even a yard. I was sure it would go into overtime, until the other team made a mistake with less than thirty seconds on the clock, they fumbled. We picked it up and headed for our goal. We were stopped at the thirty yard line. By some miracle, Killer ran it in on the third down with two seconds left, ending the game. We had won.

Peng and I stayed in the stands as the teams congratulated each other and went back to the locker rooms. We waited until Killer and Kid came out. As soon as they saw us, they jumped over the railing on the stands and joined us. I pulled Kid into an embrace and kissed him.

"You guys did it!" I said.  
"We're moving on!" he exclaimed. "We're going all the way this year."

We talked all the way back to the hotel. We split up on the elevator, Killer and Penguin going to their room while Kid and I headed back to ours.

"Want a shower?" I asked as we made it to our room.  
"I took one in the locker rooms. I just want to relax," he said, collapsing on the bed.

I laughed, kicking off my shoes and pulling Kid's off. He rolled over on his back and exhaled.

"That was intense," he told me.  
"It was crazy to watch," I said, pulling off my shirt.  
"I have never felt so tense," he admitted.

"You still seem tense," I pointed out.  
"I have after game adrenaline," he laughed. "It still feels so surreal."  
"Well, I think I can help with that," I said in the most seductive voice I could manage.

Kid looked up at me in surprise. Before he could say anything, I climbed on the bed and started to unbutton his pants. I pulled them down and threw them on the floor, next came his boxers. I could see he was already hard and I hadn't even touched him yet. I smirked at him and shrugged, pulling off his shirt and threw it somewhere. I spread his legs, placing myself in between them and running my fingers over his thighs. Then I leaned down, kissing his stomach, his hips, his thighs, finally placing a kiss at the top of the head. I could hear his breath catch as he slightly bucked his hips forward. I placed one hand on his hip to keep him down and the other went to stroking his hard member. Then, as quickly as I started, I stopped, replacing my hand with my mouth. I slowly took him in, teasing the slit with my tongue before taking as much of him in as I could. He tried to force himself in deeper but I held him down. I started bobbing my head up and down his length, letting my teeth graze the sides every once and awhile. His fingers wrapped in my hair, pushing my head down further until he hit the back of my throat. I gagged and he let up a little but not much. I hollowed my cheeks, humming a bit as he bobbed my head up and down. I could feel him tense up, he was close to climax but I wasn't done with him yet. I pulled back, completely removing my mouth from around him. He whined, looking down on me with lustfilled eyes.

I climbed off the bed, making my way to my bag and fishing around in it until my fingers wrapped around what they were looking for. I pulled it out, making my way back to the bed, stipping out of my pants and boxers along the way. I climbed on the bed, straddling the confused redhead. I held out my hand to him, revealing a bottle of lube. He looked up at me.

"Uh, I don't bottom," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say you had to," I told him, handing him the bottle.

"Are you sure?" he asked me a bit hesitantly.  
"If I wasn't then I wouldn't have handed you that bottle," I said, rolling off of him and onto my back. "Now are you going to do it or do I have to do everything myself?" I asked.

He let out a growl, opening the bottle and rubbing some onto his fingers before he adjusted himself and lined up his first finger. He looked at me and I nodded. He inserted it into me slowly. He waited a few seconds before adding a second. He started spreading me, slowly at first but when he realized I wasn't so patient, he sped up, scissoring his fingers inside of me to make way for a third. When he added the third I let out a moan, fisting the blanket under me and screwing my eyes shut. I took deep breaths as he continued to spread me.

"Are you ready?" he leaned down and whispered in my ear. I nodded, not sure I could trust my voice.

He kissed me, hard enough to take my breath away and leaving me gasping for air when he pulled away. He poured some lube on his dick, rubbing himself before he adjusted to where he was over me as he lined himself up. I could feel the head teasing my ready entrance and I wanted him in me.

I nodded, letting him know he could go. He slowly pushed himself in and I couldn't help but wrap my legs around him as I took all him in. He was huge and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. He went slow, kissing my neck and chest as he went. He stopped seconds later, bottomed out.

"God you're so tight," he told me, his voice pure lust.

"Just fuck me," I told him, my voice already shaking.

I didn't have to tell him twice, he pulled out and rammed back into me, taking my voice and my breath with it. He did it a few more times until he smirked down at me and pulled out, flipping me over on my stomach and lifting my ass up. He spread my legs and my cheeks, lining himself back up as he slowly pushed his way in. I buried my face in the pillow and let out a moan. Then I felt his fingers wrap in my hair as my head was being forced back. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he leaned forward.

"I want to hear you," he whispered, biting my ear.

I couldn't even respond as he pounded into me. I tried to bite back my moans, but it was no use as he assaulted my ass over and over again. I was so lost in the fast hard pace he had set, I couldn't even think straight. All I could do was moan and try to breathe. Then I felt his hand wrap around my dick as he started to stroke me. I thought I would lose it right then and there, but somehow I managed to hold on. Until he started to hit my prostate, if he hadn't been holding me up, I would've collapsed the second he hit my bundle of nerves. My knees started shaking and I couldn't do anything but cry out his name, over and over again, until I felt my balls tighten and that familiar pull in my stomach.

"Cum.." I moaned out. "I'm going to cum," I managed to cry out.  
"Cum for me then. I want to hear you," he breathed out, nearing his own release.

He hit my prostate one final time, sending me over the edge. I lost it, crying out his name as I came harder than I ever had before. It felt like it lasted hours. I was in ecstasy and I didn't think it could get better. Then I felt a warmth inside of me and heard my name falling from Kid's lips. We rode our highs together, both of us collapsing as it ended.

We didn't bother talking. Kid laid on top of me, sweaty and panting and I had no strength left to move. Eventually he pulled out and rolled off of me. I felt his arms wrap around my torso as he pulled me to him. I could hear his heart beating hard against his chest, and I was sure mine was doing the same thing.

We both laid there, almost asleep, when my phone vibrated from somewhere on the floor. I was too exhausted to even move to try and find it. Neither of us had even gotten up to clean ourselves and I wasn't about to get up for a phone.

It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! The most anticipated moment in the whole story. I hope you guys liked it. I hope it met all expectations. It's been a while so I'm a bit rusty. Now that this is over, it's time for the drama. I don't think you guys are ready for what is to come. You guys have no idea what is next. Let me just tell you, it gets intense.**

 **Now onto the reviews, my fav part!**

SEllen23- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one!

Leenahanwoo- That's good to hear. My beta is doing her job lol. I love fangirling, fangirling is good.

Candy514- Plz don't break it. Then I would have to go and save you and I'm not really a knight in shining armor, more like shining tinfoil. Nico is my baby who deserves all the happiness and if Will hurts him, I will kill him. I have a fanart of Nico as my background and I see it and fall in love. I won't ask Hades, I'll get down there and tell him how things are. I will be the ruler of the Underworld ha. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know you've been waiting for a long time. Hope I didn't let you down.


	28. Chapter 28

***Kid's POV***

I woke to a loud banging on the hotel door.

"Go away," I yelled, pulling Law closer to me and burying my face in his neck.

"Open the fucking door now Eustass!" Smokers voice bellowed out.

Smoker never called me Eustass. I knew something had to be wrong. I sat up, grabbing my shorts and throwing them on before making my way to the door. I opened it and to my surprise he didn't look mad. He looked upset.

"Coach?" I asked.

He pulled me out into the hallway, pulling the door to before letting out a sigh.

"The game is canceled for today. We have to get back to the school," he told me.  
"What? Why?" I questioned. We had made it this far, I wasn't about to let it slip out of my grasp now.

"It's," he paused, running his fingers through his white hair. "Corazon. He.. he's dead," he whispered.

I wasn't sure if I heard him right at first. I stared at him in shock, waiting for him to tell me it was a lie. It couldn't be true. That was Law's dad. He couldn't be dead. It had to be a dream.

"There's a car waiting to take Law back to the school. You can go with him, but I have to tell him," Smoker told me.

"No, I'll do it," I told him. "But what happened?" I asked.

"We don't know. One of the other teachers heard arguing and then silence. When they tried to get into his room it was locked. Once the door was opened, they found him. The window was opened and it looked like it had been forced open from the outside. They think he was murdered," Smoker told me.

Before I could even respond I heard a scream. I bolt back into the room to see Law clutching his phone and rocking back and forth on the bed. I raced over to him, fearing he already heard the news.

"Law," I called out, trying to get close but he lashed out, hitting me. "Law, I need you to breath," I told him, inching my way towards him.  
"I need to go. I have to be there," Law said, climbing out of the bed and trying to get to the door.

I grabbed him and held him against me. "You need to get dressed first. I'll get our stuff together. There is a car waiting to take us back."  
"You can't come," he said, trying to pull away.  
"Like hell I can't," I said, holding him as he struggled.  
"Let me go!" Law yelled, sobbing into my chest.  
"Get dressed," I said, releasing my hold so he could get ready.

I grabbed a change of clothes for me, shoving the rest of our stuff into bags and throwing it over my shoulder. I waited for Law to exit the bathroom before I wrapped my arms around him again. He didn't even try to fight, he just sobbed into my chest and held on. I kissed the top of his head and let him cry. He pulled away and looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"You can't come," he said again.

"Why not? You don't need to be alone," I told him.

"You… You just can't," he mumbled.  
"There has to be a reason," I said.  
"I can't tell you," he muttered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because, it's...personal," Law refused to even look me in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone," I told him.  
"You will get hurt. I can't allow that," I was so confused and Law seemed like he was going to give me no answers.

"Damnit Law! Something is wrong, let me help!" I pleaded.  
"No, I can't lose you too," he whispered.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm right here and I'm going. That's final," I told him, leaving no room for argument. "There's a car waiting for us. Let's get you back to the school."

He sighed, clearly giving up the fight. He allowed me to take his hand and walk him outside to the car. We climbed in, riding in silence. I stroked his hand with my thumb as he looked out the window, silent tears streaming down his face.

We arrived at the school a few hours later. I nudged Law awake and helped him out of the car. No sooner had we stepped out, cops were ushering us inside the school and to the principal's office.

"Law, we are so sorry about your loss," the principal, Rayleigh, told him. "We believe someone did this to him. We need your help," he said.

"You know I can't tell you that," Law said.  
"You are in danger," the principal pointed out.  
"I shouldn't be. They got what they wanted. They should be long gone by now. I'm sure you're even missing a student teacher," Law's voice was full of poison.  
"We are missing him and a receptionist. However, I don't think they got everything they wanted. They trashed his room and left a note," Rayleigh pulled out a paper and handed it to Law.

 _We know there is someone else that is part of Corazon's deception. Give me what I want or you are next_

I looked at the two in confusion.

"What is going on?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you. It's best if you leave. Being around me is only going to result in you getting hurt," Law said, looking at me with remorse.  
"Like hell I'm leaving!" I told him.

"Look, Cora is dead. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. We should have left when he said to. I'm sorry Eustass-ya but this is the end. We can't be together anymore. I have to go," he told me, leaving me speechless.

He turned to leave, exiting the room. I looked at Rayleigh for help.

"Law and Cora came here in hopes of being safe. There is something going on that they refused to tell anyone. Even I don't know all the details but they have been on the run for a very long time," he told me.

"I have to do something," I said, leaving the room to chase after Law.

By the time I had caught up to him, he was in the room packing his stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving before I make things worse," he told me.

"You can't," I said, shocked.  
"I can and I am. This is the end. I thought this could all work but I was wrong. I'm sorry I led you on," his voice cracked and I knew he was trying to hold back tears.

I pulled him into my arms as he fell apart. I let him cry, pulling him down on my bed and holding him as he eventually passed out. I followed not to long after, mentally exhausted from all the questions I had swimming in my mind.

 ***Law's POV***

I woke up just as the sun was setting. I carefully untangled myself from Kid's limbs and tiptoed across the room. I quickly finished packing my stuff before grabbing a piece of paper and writing a quick note.

 _I'm sorry it had to be like this, but I can't put you in any danger. This is for the best. Move on, be happy. I really do love you, but I can't lose you. You are safer with me away and out of your life. This will be hard, but you will move on. I know you can do it. I'm so sorry. You will forever have my heart._

 _Law_

I left the letter on my now empty desk as I grabbed Bepo and Jean and left the room. I pulled my hood up, hurrying across the courtyard and into the student parking lot. I located a car parked off in the distance. It was dusty and clearly hadn't been used in months. I pulled out a key and unlocked the door, shoving my stuff into the back before climbing into driver side and starting it up. It took a few tries, but it eventually came to life. I pulled out of the parking lot, grabbing the phone hidden under the seat and plugging it into charge. I turned it on, pulling up the maps and typing in a location I had memorized.

I drove for an hour, following the maps directions. As I got closer to the city, it directed me to a side road. I took the access roads all the way to my destination. I pulled into a parking spot, rolling down the windows and covering my two pets cages with a blanket. I promised them I would be back quickly and locked the doors. I walked inside the bank, walking up to a banker and showing him a key. He gave me a smile and led me to a back room where all the safe boxes were. I opened up the one marked by the number seven and he led me to another room where I locked the door as soon as he left and opened up the box. I pulled out the two passports, a knife, and wads of cash and jewels, along with a folder full of papers.

It was our backup plan. Now that Cora was gone, it was all I had. I stuffed all of it into a backpack I had brought, zipping it up and putting it on my back. I left the room, nodding to the man who had helped me. I stepped back outside and to my car. I climbed inside, putting the backpack into the passenger seat and taking lungfuls of air.

This was something Cora and I had done for years. The only difference this time was that I was alone. I would have to move, start a new life, become someone else. I felt the panic attack coming and I did all I could to stop it but all the grief and fear came crashing over me. I doubled over the steering wheel and cried.

I was so lost in my grief that I didn't notice someone approach me until it was too late.

"I told you the boy would lead us to the real prize," a voice said next to the car. I looked up in time for a fist to connect with my face. "Fufufufu," a laugh echoed around me as I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's been a while but here it is. We have hit my big plot point. Shits about to go down. I'm not sure I'm ready for what is to come. Someone save me because I didn't want to do this but I had to! Everything is going to fall apart now and I'm a bit sorry about it.**

SEllen23- Sorry it took a while but here it is!

ShitCook- Was it all you thought it would be? Now you will get to see a bit more of Caesar soon and you figured out who needed to get a hold of Law.

Leenahanwoo- Please don't faint! You can't read if you faint! Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was much waited for.

Candy514- Haha they did it, all the sexy time, only to be followed by sorrow because I'm not good at happy lol. There always has to be something tragic, it never fails. And of course, only the best for you in the Underworld. If Will hurts Nico I will personally write myself into the books to hurt Will.

Fortheworld- No the phone couldn't wait, but Law thought it could. How wrong he was. I killed his father, that is what I did. I can't say I'm proud of it but it had to be done.

AriesDanger24- And I love you so freaking much for reading! :D

 **Anyway, I will see you all soon. Leave me all the yelling comments. Bring them on! I'm ready!**


	29. Chapter 29

***Law's POV***

When I opened my eyes I was met with darkness. My head was pounding and I could taste blood. I tried to wet my parched mouth with saliva but was unsuccessful. I took a few deep breaths, assessing my situation. My arms and legs were bound to a chair, and I had a bag over my head.

"I know you're there!" I called out.  
"Fufufu," I heard the annoying laugh to my left. I turned my head towards the sound. "So, you're finally awake," the man said.

"You have what you want. Why am I here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"You are here because that wasn't everything. I'm not stupid. I know how much my darling brother stole from me and what was in that bag doesn't even scratch the surface," the man said, his voice full of hate.  
"He didn't steal it. It was his," I pointed out. "Plus he's been on the run for years. We spent most of it on hospital bills."

"Another lie my dear adopted nephew. You never paid any doctors because they all turned you away in fear," I could hear him walking towards me.

"If you know so much then why don't you know where the rest of it is?" I asked, earning a slap across my cheek.

"Don't be a smartass!" he yelled. "You will tell me what I want to know or I will kill you."

"Like you killed Cora?" I asked, bitterness creeping into my voice.  
"No, I gave him a quick death. Yours won't be so kind. I will torture it out of you if I have to," the man said. "Fufufu~ let's just make this easy for both of us though, just tell me where it is Trafalgar."

"You have it. It's all in that bag," I lied.

"If that is your final answer. I guess I will leave it to Caesar and Monet to get it out of you then," the man said. I heard his footsteps grow fainter until a door creaked open and then closed.

I was left in the dark and silent room, waiting. At some point I drifted off, dreams of my father and Kid haunting me. My father asking me why I had left and didn't save him. Then Kid asking me why I didn't tell him. I tried to get to them, but by the time I reached them, Cora was dead and Kid had left. I was alone. I woke up in a cold sweat when the door opened.

"Shurorororo, it seems Joker has given me a new play toy," the annoying voice of my father's teacher aid rang out. "Set everything on that table," he said to someone, I heard a second set of footsteps to my right.  
"My father knew who you were," I said.  
"And yet he let me teach. We were surprised you didn't run," Caesar said.  
"We stayed because we planned on taking you out," I spat at him.  
"Well that didn't work out that well for you. Monet bring me the blue one," he said. "Now open up. This one is a special invention," he told me as he lifted the bottom of the bag, holding a vial to my lips.

I closed my mouth, refusing to drink whatever it was.

"Shurororo, fight all you want," he said, grabbing my head and forcing my jaw open. He poured the liquid down my throat, closing my mouth and plugging my nose, until I had no choice but to swallow. "Now, in about twenty minutes you will be so drugged you will have no choice but to tell us everything we want to know. If not, I have others to test out on you. Monet, let's be on our way. We will be back," and with that the bag was tied back around my neck and the two left, leaving me as the room started spinning.

As the drug took effect, I felt my mouth start to water. Then I lost feeling in my fingers, followed by my toes. I tried to wiggle them, but nothing happened. My head started to feel to heavy and before long I couldn't even hold it up. I started losing feeling in my body and I was sure I was dying.

At some point I heard a door open and footsteps approach.

"Should take effect.."  
"He dead…"

"Ask him…"

I could hear words, but nothing made sense. I tried to lift my head, but failed. I could feel drool run down my lips, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I was at their mercy. I felt the bag being removed and hands in my hair forcing my head up. I forced my eyes open to meet those of my captor, Donquixote Doflamingo.

I saw his lips moving, but couldn't keep my eyes open. I knew he was talking, but I had no idea what he was saying.

"Money..Cora..Hidden," nothing he was saying was making sense. I felt the fingers release my hair and my head fell once again. "Too much..Sober him.."

The footsteps left and I was once again alone, drugged and losing my grip on reality. As I sat there in my drugged state, a face kept flitting in and out of my mind. He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it. He kept trying to reach out for me, but I just didn't have the strength. He called out for me and my heart ached, but I couldn't do anything.

I blacked out.

 ***Kid's POV***

I had awoken alone. At first, I though maybe Law had gotten up to shower or even just move to his own bed. However, I found his note and lost it. I tore our room apart before I could even calm down to think. I tried calling his phone, but it was off. His animals and a few of his clothes were gone. I took off to look for him, sprinting to the parking lot to see his father's car still there. That could only mean he had taken off on foot or had gotten a ride. Frustrated, I let out a scream. I had no idea where he had gone. I knew he was upset about his father, but that wasn't really any reason to leave. What did he even mean about putting me in danger, what were they running from?

I had so many questions swimming around in my head and I was hitting more dead ends then finding answers. I wasn't even sure how long I was in the parking lot before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Killer.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"He left. Something happened and he left," I mumbled.

"Come with me," Killer told me.  
"I need to find him," I said. He nodded.  
"I know. Come with me," he repeated. I sighed but did as he told me.

We walked back to the dorms, but instead of going up to our rooms like I had thought, we stayed on the first floor and walked to Luffy's room. Killer knocked before letting himself in.

"Tell him," he told the brothers.

"We overheard the weird teacher with the funny laugh saying some things," Luffy told me.  
"He was talking about finding a hidden fortune and Cora's son," Ace added.

"He knew Law was Cora's son. Law took his hidden car and ran," Sabo finished.

"So what does all of this mean?" I asked, still very confused.

"It means he's in trouble," Killer said.

"I fucking know that!" I yelled at my brother. "But what the hell do I do?"

"We find him," he told me.

"How?" I glared at the blond.

"By tracking his phone," Sabo informed me, pulling out his laptop. "All I need is his number."

I gave it to him, watching him type away. After a few minutes he got a confused look on his face and turned the screen to face us.

"It says he's only like twenty miles from here in an abandoned warehouse," he said. I typed the location on my phone and turned to Killer.  
"I need a car."  
"You can take ours," Ace said, throwing me the keys.  
"What one is it?" I asked, causing Luffy to bounce up and down.  
"I'll show you," he said, leaving the room.

Me and Killer quickly followed him to the parking lot. The egear raven haired boy stopped in front of a red pickup.

"I'll drive," Luffy offered as he climbed in.  
"Wait," I said. "You can't come." The younger boy gave me a confused glance.  
"Why not?" he asked.

"Because this isn't your problem," I pointed out.

"The Traf-guy cooked for me though. I have to pay him back," Luffy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was about to argue when Killer put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I sighed.  
"Fine, but Killer is driving," I told him. He threw the keys to my brother and we climbed in.

I pulled up the coordinates on my GPS and navigated. Killer and I were tense while it seemed like Luffy was bouncing with excitement in the backseat. We stopped about a block away from the warehouse and killed the truck.

"We will go the rest of the way on foot," Killer told us. Luffy nodded and jumped out of the truck, climbing into the bed to grab some stuff. He tossed us each a gun from a lock box. I looked at him suspiciously.

"You've had these on campus?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm going to pretend like I didn't know that."  
"Let's go," Killer said, taking the lead.

We followed the blond through an alleyway, stopping behind what was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse. We could see a single light shining through a window. Luffy tried to rush right in, but I pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"We can't just rush in," I growled.  
"Why not?" Luffy asked, swinging his butterfly knife around.  
"We have no idea who's in there or what they could do to Law," I told him. He made an O shape with his mouth, but stayed quiet. "I'm going to see what I can figure out," I told the two, letting go of Luffy and sneaking to the bright window.

I looked in and at first I couldn't see anything. Then a body came into view, the glass was cracked and it was hard to see, but I could tell it was the weird teacher we had, Caesar. He was joined with a girl I had never seen before. They had their backs turned to the window so I couldn't see what was going on. I watched them for a few more seconds before moving around the building to find an entrance. After searching around, I found a window I could pry open leading into a dark room. I slid the gun into the waistband of my pants and climbed through the window. I landed with a thud and looked around. At first, I couldn't see anything because it was so dark, but I heard breathing. I headed towards the noise as my eyes adjusted. I could make out a person tied to a chair. I immediately recognized Law. I raced over to him and gently shook him.

"Law!" I whisper yelled, "Law wake up!"

"Mhh," he moaned, his head lulling back.

I cut the bag around his head off. His eyes were barely open and he was drooling on himself.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself more than him. I started to cut the binding on his wrists when I heard a noise behind me. I was about ready to yell at Luffy for following me when I heard laughter and a sharp pain in my skull.

I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Uhh. I love you guys. I'm sorry for being gone so long. Some old song and dance, school and work. If you are still here I'm sorry. I love you all! Thank you for being the very best! I promise I will try and be better. Stay on my case. Make me update! Come yell at me on Tumblr if need be. I've been buried in Yuri on Ice hell along with Haikyuu.**

Leenahanwoo- I didn't want to but it had to be done. And you were confused? Did this help a bit or do you need more clarification?

SEllen23- Things should be explained a bit more in the next few chapters. Hopefully you won't be so confused then. Hope you enjoy!

AriesDanger24- Makes fangirl noises at 12 in the afternoon. I love your comment, it doesn't make me happy you idiot :D

xXMinShadowCatXx- I didn't want to kill him but I had to. It had to be done and I hate myself for it but at the same time, it makes for great plot points haha. And Kid tried to come save the day. Now who will get them out?

Candy514- My logic- tragic=great story. Yes he is. I'm sad, we shall mourn now.

Mezaron- See I gave some happy porn before I gave the sad! You can't be ruined yet because there is more to come! I hate the pink bird but I don't hate him, if that makes sense. He is interesting to me.

Guest- I'm so glad you love it. I'm sorry it took so long to update but here it finally is!

 **Love me now!**


	30. Chapter 30

***Kid's POV***

I woke with a pounding in my head that normally meant a night spent drinking. I willed my memories to return so I could figure out where I was and what happened. As I slowly came to, I realized that I hadn't spent the night drinking because dusk was just setting and I was tied to a chair. I had done some pretty kinky things before but being knocked out and tied to a chair was not on that list. I shook my head, trying to force myself to focus. My arms and legs were tied but I could still see, even if it was growing darker by the second.

Then it all came rushing back. Law leaving, trying to find him, then nothing. I looked around the room, searching for Law. At first I didn't see anything but as my eyes adjusted, I could make out a figure tied up in the corner.

"Law," I rasped out, my mouth dry. "Law!" I tried a bit louder.

"Mhmm?" he moaned.  
"Law, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked, trying to inch the chair in his direction.  
"Huh?" he asked, trying to look around.  
"It's Kid, Law do you know where you are?" I questioned, scooting closer.  
"Kid? What are you doing here?" he asked, coming to his senses.  
"I came to save you," I told him, almost to him.  
"Save me," he rasped out, barking out somewhat of a laugh.  
"Yes save you."  
"I don't need to be saved," Law said, causing me to stop.  
"From my perspective you could use a little saving," I growled.  
"I left. You should just take the hint," he said.  
"Don't make me laugh," I told him, starting to scoot again.  
"I left you dammit! Why did you follow me?" his voice growing shakey.  
"Because I knew it was a lie! There is clearly something going on that you never told me about!" I practically yelled, tipping the chair over and landing next to him.  
"I never told you because you are to dumb to understand," he accused.  
"Now you're just saying that to try and push me away. I'm not stupid Law. Clearly you are in trouble and I'm here now. Instead of being a pain in the ass like normal, get over yourself and help me get you out of this mess."  
"Get me out of this mess?" he laughed. "Have you seen yourself? At least I have control of my legs," he teased as he poked my arm with his foot.  
"I am free to leave whenever I please. I am tied up purely for your pleasure," I joked, straining against my bonds.  
"That's not how I would tie you up if it was for my pleasure," he responded, moving closer to me.  
"I'm not sure this is the time or place really," I reminded him.  
"Well you were the one who said that you were here to rescue me. So what's the plan?"  
I sighed. "Well the plan was I swoop in and save you and we leave."

"How well is that one working out for you?" he taunted.  
"Shut up. I didn't really expect to be blindsided and tied to a chair." I admitted.  
"So what now?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
"Tell me," I whispered.  
"Tell you what?"  
"The truth? What is this?"

"If I tell you, you will want nothing to do with me," Law murmured.  
"That's a fucking lie and you know it!" I shouted, this time actually growing angry.

"I only had my father, then you came along. I couldn't let the same thing happen to you. I can't lose you."  
"So you left me?"  
"It was for your own good."  
"Leaving me for whatever the hell this is was for my own good?"  
"Eustass-ya," he started but I cut him off.  
"Cut the shit Trafalgar. Tell me what the fuck is going on so I can help. I love you dammit, why can't you understand that?!"

The moment I said those words the room was filled with tension. It happened in the heat of the moment but that didn't mean that I didn't mean it. I had never said those words to anyone or about anyone before, with the exception of Killer.

However, after being with Law I knew what it was to love. I knew what it was like to feel real love and now that I had found it, I wasn't going to let it slip away. I was not going to let Law slip away, no matter what.

 ***Law's POV***

Love? He loved me? How could anyone love me? Eustass Kid loved.. Me? I froze. My father was the only person who told me that he loved me. He couldn't love me, he was just saying that so I would tell him the truth.

"Say something," he pleaded.  
"Uh," I stammered, unsure of anything at this moment.  
"Law I mean it. I didn't just say it to say it. I fucking mean this more than anything I have ever meant in my life!"  
"I just uh," I couldn't form words, my mind was still cloudy from whatever Caesar had done to me.  
"Anything Law, please," I had never heard him sound so desperate before.  
"Uhh," I stammered, feeling my heartbeat speed up. At this point I couldn't tell if it was because of the drugs or because of the things he had said to me. "I think I love you too," I blurted out.

Before Kid could respond, a laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Fufufu~ isn't this cute, two kids in love and reunited I might add," Doflamingo said as he entered the room.  
"Fuck you!" I spat out.  
"Don't be like that to your dear old uncle," the old man teased.  
"Law, who is this?" Kid asked, trying to break out of his bonds.  
"My nephew has never been great at introductions. I am Doflamingo, the dearly departed Cora's brother. Law here is my nephew," the blond said, walking over to Kid to kneel down beside him. "My heart is broken that Law here never mentioned me."

"Law," I swear if Kid wasn't tied up he would have lunged for Doflamingo's throat at that moment.

Doflamingo picked up Kid, setting his chair next to me.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. Caesar is getting his next batch of magic ready. He had to double the dose since we have a guest. I would hate to be rude. Fufufu~," and with that the annoyance was gone.

"I think it's about to time explain some things," the redhead said, looking down at me.

I sighed. I knew that he was in this mess with me now and he deserved to know the truth, even if we didn't live much longer.

"I'll just start past the part you already know abou Cora saving me. He found me because he was on the run from his brother. Something you have to know about this family is that they run the black market. The Donquixote family were the head of the underground. Cora and Doflamingo's parents cornered the market on organs, guns, people, you name it. Nothing happened without them knowing about it. Then when Doflamingo came of age, he wanted it for himself. So he killed them. He was going to rule their kingdom. However, Cora knew. He made plans. He had been stealing money and jewels for months. The night that Doffy was out killing them, Cora fled. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had just left but he took something that his brother wanted. He took a USB containing all the clients and their information. Within hours the market crashed. Their kingdom crashed and all the wealth that Doflamingo wanted slipped right through his fingers. He wanted total control and in the span of a few hours he lost it. He hunted down his brother day and night as he lost out by the minute. Cora did something with the USB and he hid money everywhere so we would always have something. We never stayed in one place to long for fear of being found. As you can see Doffy will stop at nothing to get what he wants and if he doesn't get what he wants then he will kill you. He has only kept me alive because he thinks I know where it is. He thinks it will be easier to get me to break."

As I told him the truth, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. It was all out there now and I had nothing to hide.

"So that is why you are always on edge and why your snake paralyzes people huh?" Kid asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.  
"That is your question after all of that?"  
"I mean it explains so much," he said.

"I heard I have a new person to experiment on," Caesar's obnoxious voice said as he threw open the door.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm here, I'm alive. It's a new year! I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year and all of that. I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret. This came to me last night. Like I had plans but I never really had much of an idea as to why Cora ran away and why Doffy was after them. This came to me at about 2am this morning. So here it is, the big reveal. No the only way to go is up, or down in Law and Kid's case hehe. Also, I've been writing a little short series for Eustass Kid Week if you want to go check it out. It's really fun to do. You can find it on my Tumblr or look for EustassKidWeek and see everyone's work.**

If anyone is still out there I love you and thank you so much for putting up with me and my vanishing. I graduate within the next three months and things are going to be crazy. My lease is up in February so I'm also looking for a new apartment and being an adult is hard. Don't do it they lie!

Now onto my favorite part, your comments!

Leenahanwoo- Hopefully this makes everything clear now? I think Kid needs to be saved at this point lol.

SEllen23- Thanks! I hope this one lived up to your expectations!

AriesDanger24- Here is the last of Law's past.

Candy514- Yuri on Ice is my life. I even started writing for it lol. I cried at the ending and then started No.6 because Tumblr said I should and it was the best decision ever.

 **As always you guys are the best. I love you so much and I wouldn't have ever made it this far without you!**


	31. Chapter 31

***Third person POV***

As soon as Kid went through the window, Luffy and Killer watched. They saw everything unfold and they quickly realized Kid couldn't do it on his own. Killer drug Luffy back to the truck to call for backup. The blond called the football team while Luffy called his brothers and basketball teammates. They gave them the location and told them to bring whatever weapons they could find. Killer snuck back to the window, he could see the two talking before their ex teacher's aid entered the room. The blond couldn't make out any words but he was pretty sure what was about to happen next as the tall man started pulling needles out of the bag he was carrying.

Killer could do nothing but watch as the crazy scientist filled up his first syringe with a blue substance and stood in front of Kid and Law. Killer could see Kid shield Law as best as he could. In doing so, the redhead got injected first.

"What did I miss?" Luffy bounced up behind Killer, almost getting hit by the blond.

"Keep it down," Killer hissed, shoving Luffy to his knees. "And I don't know. Caesar just showed up and injected Kid with something. How far away is everyone?"

"Ace said they would be here soon," Luffy shrugged, daring a peak inside. "Whatever he gave Kid seems to have paralyzed him."

Killer looked through the window. Sure enough the redhead was as stiff as a board lying on the ground, his eyes darting between the deranged scientists and Law. Caesar had a scalpel in his hand and an evil glint in his eye.

"Shrororororo~" the scientist laugh could be heard out through the warehouse, sending shivers up both boys spines.

"What are we going to do if he kills them?" Virgo, a man with the remains of a donut stuck to his beard, asked his boss.

"He won't," Doflamingo answered, seemingly uninterested.

"He didn't take any fatal vials with him," Monet said from her spot on the couch.

"Yes but you know how he can be," Virgo sighed.

Doflamingo waved him away. "If you are that worried then go babysit him."

"I might kill the guy. I can't stand him," Virgo responded. "Plus I would just like to ring Law's neck and be done with the kid."

"You can do that," the large man blond man told him. "AFTER I get what is rightfully mine. Monet go supervise and make sure he doesn't kill Trafalgar. The other one I don't care about."

The woman with green hair just nodded, closing her book and exiting the room. Doflamingo turned to Virgo to say something more when a concerned look flashed across the man's face. He pressed the earpiece in his ear to hear a little better.

"Who?" Virgo asked into the mic. Pause. "What do you mean you don't know?" Pause. "Well stop them. What the hell do we pay you for?" Pause. "Then I'll do it myself," he growled into the mic. "It seems someone is at the front door causing problems."

"Then deal with it," Doflamingo told him. "Make it quick we don't need to draw any attention to us."

Virgo nodded, grabbing a pipe from by the door before taking his leave. The blond rubbed his temples and sighed. Law and Corazon had made his life hell for far too long. It was well beyond time to end things and he was planning on tonight ending everything.

Carfulls of college kids armed with weapons came rolling in. Killer and Luffy greeted them, giving them a run down of their mission. Boys filled with testosterone stormed the warehouse within minutes. They took the first few guards by surprise but they quickly recovered and set up a barrace.

They were making progress until some guy showed up barking orders at everyone. Doflamingos men started pushing back harder. For a few seconds it seemed like it was lost, until Luffy, Ace, and Sabo came busting through the ceiling, literally. Killer had wondered where they had run off too but he didn't have time to give it much thought. Now here they showed up, causing a huge scene. They dropped in right in front of the head man, surrounding him.

Killer took the diversion and used it to his advantage. The blond snuck off to go find Law and Kid. He headed deeper into the warehouse, surprised when no one tried to stop him. He passed a door that was cracked open, peeking inside to see a blond man looking very annoyed. He crept past, assuming it was the man behind it all. He kept going until he heard Caesar's annoying laugh. He looked into the room, seeing a woman with him.

Killer started to make a plan when he heard someone behind him, he turned, knife at the ready.

"It's just us," Shaci whispered, Penguin right behind him.

"Whats the plan?" Penguin asked.

"Caesar is there with some woman. I have no idea what they are doing to them but we have to prepare for the worst," Killer said.

The two nodded and on the count of three they rushed the room. It took the two by surprise.

"Who is this?" the woman asked.

"How did they get in here?" Caesar questioned.

"Killer!" Law called, surprisingly conscious. "What the hell!"

"We are here to help. Just shut up!" the blond yelled, taking on Caesar.

"Don't let him inject you with anything," Law warned.

"Thanks for that," the blond said through gritted teeth.

Penguin and Shachi took on the woman, leaving Law to watch and try and wiggle out of his bonds. Kid was unconscious and bleeding on the floor. It was clear he had been tortured while Law was made to watch.

The battles raged on in the warehouse, both sides fighting fiercely. It wasn't until after Luffy, Ace, and Sabo subdued Vergo that the tides turned. Heat and Wire left to find Kid. They passed the office where Doflamigo had been but it was now empty.

They continued on until they stumbled upon the fight, of which Doflamigo had joined.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm not even going to make excuses. I'm a shitty person who just hasn't had any motivation while writing. I hope you guys don't hate me, if you are still here that is.**

Devi- I did. Hopefully next update won't take so long.

Candy541- I have heard of Killing Stalking but haven't looked into it.

NebulaHeroine- I love drama. I live for drama. I can't get enough drama. I can start something with no intentions of drama and it become nothing but drama. Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy it and loved the Kid week fics, I have so much fun with it! 


End file.
